Konoha Gossip
by Plii-Chan
Summary: A vida escandalosa da elite de Manhattan, bebidas, festas e dinheiro causam confusões, e eu sei de tudo é claro" xoxo. Gossip Girl.
1. Guess who is back

**Konoha Gossip**

_Antes de mais nada..._

Está fic resolvi escrever em um estilo novo (pelo menos para mim), não sei se algum de vocês já viu/leu Gossip Girl, só sei que assim que eu me vi diante do estilo que a escritora contava história pensei "Eu preciso experimentar!", e aqui estou.

É mais ou menos assim, uma garota fofoqueira desconhecida que se intitula "Gossip Girl" tem um blog onde posta tudo sobre a vida da elite adolescente de Upper East Side, um bairro localizado em Manhattan N.Y. O blog dela é muito influente, suas manchetes rodam em torno dos mais populares, e a cada nova noticia lançada no blog um sms é enviado a todos os associados, ou seja, a todos os adolescentes da elite. E como ela consegue todas essas informações? Com os fofoqueiros anônimos que andam por ai com seus celulares de ultimo tipo, afinal quem não adora uma fofoca, seja ela para ajudar ou prejudicar.

Então minha fic terá três pontos de vista, os comentários da Gossip girl que viram em negrito, o que eu irei narrar e as falas dos personagens.

Espero ter explicado direitinho, qualquer duvida não deixem de perguntar.

**Boa leitura (:**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

--

Naruto não pertence, pois se o fizesse eu roubaria o Neji para mim ;)

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

--

Capítulo um. Hello upper east side, guess who is back.

**Olá Upper East Sidders, Gossip Girl falando, sua fonte anônima sobre a vida escandalosa da elite de Manhattan. E adivinhe só, eu tenho a notícia mais bombástica do momento, uma das minhas fontes mais confiáveis avistou ninguém mais que Sakura Haruno na estação de trem esta manhã. Nossa rainha está finalmente de volta após um ano de sua misteriosa partida para Londres. Será ela mesmo? Parece que sim, porém estarão vocês prontos para o seu retorno?**

- T.! T.! Você viu a nova da Gossip Girl? – Era Tenten quem vinha correndo com o celular em mãos ao encontro de uma garota loira com o uniforme do colégio.

- Quem não viu Tenten? – Responde Temari enquanto guarda o celular em sua bolsa – Será mesmo ela?

- Ela enviou fotos T.! Ainda assim não acredita? – Aquela notícia era um choque para todos, era possível ver nos rostos de todos os alunos que cochichavam desacreditados ou que mantinham um sorriso perverso sabendo que aquela notícia ia trazer alguma confusão.

- Mesmo assim, passou-se um ano sem que tivéssemos notícias dela, é no mínimo estranho ela voltar sem mais nem menos, a I. deve estar pirando agora.

**Você está certa minha cara Temari, Ino não recebeu minhas notícias tão bem assim. Tão pouco seu querido namorado Sasuke. Humm confusões a vista meus queridos. E não há nada que Gossip Girl goste mais do que uma boa confusão.**

- Cara a Sakura ta de volta e puxa, continua tão gata quanto a última vez que a vimos! – Um garoto de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados estava sentado em cima de uma das mesas de madeira no segundo andar junto de seus dois melhores amigos.

- Desiste Neji, ainda não está farto dela te dar foras? O único aqui que consegue pegar essa ai é o nosso Sasuke aqui **– **Shikamaru da um leve tapa nas costas do amigo com um sorriso maroto.

- Parem já com isso, se a Ino escuta eu estou perdido – Murmura Sasuke enquanto joga os cabelos para trás.

- Como se ela já não soubesse das suas puladas de cerca. Escuta amigo, você já pegou antes, aproveita que ela voltou para um segundo round – Neji passa o braço sobre os ombros de Sasuke enquanto olha para Shikamaru pedindo reforço.

- Não falem assim da Sakura ela jamais faria isso com a Ino, ela não é assim!

- Ui parece que o nosso amigo aqui gostou por demais daquela noite com a Haruno, está até a defendê-la! – Provoca Shikamaru – Diria até que se apaixonou pela melhor amiga da sua namorada.

- Não diga besteiras! Vocês sabem muito bem que naquela noite eu estava brigado com a Ino e eu e Sakura tínhamos bebido demais, foi um erro que não pretendo repetir. Mas esse não é lugar para falar disso, as paredes tem ouvidos por aqui.

**Bom argumento meu belo Sasuke, porém será que consegue se defender apenas com isso? Acredito que não, ainda mais por você realmente sentir algo mais pela nossa recém chegada. Você pode se esquivar agora, mas vamos ver por quanto tempo isso vai durar.**

- Sasuke meu amor – Ino o abraça fortemente – Viu só o que saiu na Gossip Girl? Todos estão comentando de mim pelas costas porque ela está de volta, como se isso ainda me afetasse de alguma forma.

- Pensei que fossem melhores amigas Ino – provoca Neji.

- Não se meta, estou falando com o Sasuke agora Neji. Vamos meu amor não se esqueça que hoje temos o almoço promovido por seu irmão no Hotel Royal e eu quero estar linda. E quanto a vocês – Ela olha os outros dois que a observavam com expressões de tédio – Acho bom não se atrasarem novamente – E sai arrastando Sasuke que apenas acena para os amigos.

**.**

O Hotel Royal, simplesmente o mais caro e sofisticado hotel de toda Manhattan e é claro, apenas freqüentado por aqueles que possuem nome e poder o suficiente. O local perfeito quando se trata de realizar um almoço com os mais renomados negociantes e clientes, reunindo assim os mais bem afortunados na região. Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke, é o organizador da reunião de hoje. Sendo ele herdeiro da fortuna deixada pelos pais deve fazer o dinheiro render mais dinheiro, e como se faz isso? Conhecendo as pessoas certas é claro.

Sasuke estava se preparando para entrar num mundo onde o seu nome vale a comida de sua mesa. No auge de seus dezessete anos ele estava conhecendo pessoas importantes e se acostumando a idéia que a partir do ano seguinte ele ira administrar metade dos bens deixados por seus pais.

**Os dias de festa e bebedeira estão chegando ao fim meu belo Sasuke, está preparado?**

- Menos de uma semana para a primeira grande festa do ano, organizada por mim é claro. Ansiosos? – Ino bebeu mais um gole de seu champagne.

- Não há como não estar Ino! suas festas são sempre as melhores! – Tenten se esforçava para agradar a amiga, assim como mais da metade do colégio fazia.

- Disse menos de uma semana? Então porque eu ainda não recebi o meu convite Ino? – Pergunta Shikamaru, que apesar de achar festas muito problemáticas ter aquele convite era essencial. A festa do beijo na boca, a primeira grande festa do ano onde são convidados apenas aqueles que Ino deseja. Funciona assim, se você foi convidado você é alguém no colégio Konoha, se não, você permanece sendo apenas mais um sem a menor importância.

- Ninguém recebeu ainda Shikamaru, eu não tive tempo para cuidar disso por isso passei de ultima hora para uma garota do segundo ano. Coitadinha, é uma excluída, ficou toda feliz por eu ter passado uma função assim para ela – Ino ri – Provavelmente é só mais uma daquelas que fariam de tudo para ter um convite para essa festa.

- E você vai dar a ela o convite I., ela merece.

Só existem duas pessoas que realmente tem coragem de debater com Ino, as únicas duas a quem Ino escuta e não destrói a vida social se descordarem de seus ideais. Temari e sua ex-melhor amiga Sakura, e elas sabem bem disso.

- Está bem, eu já sei T. – Resmunga Ino, Temari já havia lhe dito isso várias vezes muito provavelmente por saber que Ino não ia dar o convite à menina mesmo já tendo o prometido.

- Vou me servir, alguém me acompanha? – Tenten se levanta e arruma o vestido rosa florido que usava.

- É uma boa idéia, já estou começando a sentir alguma fome. Venha conosco Shika – Temari se levanta e espera por Shikamaru – Voltamos logo.

- Sim sim vão logo – Neji bebe seu coquitel de coco. Ele não tirava os olhos da porta do saguão de entrada, algo lhe dizia que aquele almoço seria um tanto quanto mais divertido que o normal.

**O que eu mais gosto em hotéis de luxo é que é sempre lá onde as pessoas importantes se hospedam, então adivinhem onde é o novo lar de Sakura Haruno, não é tão difícil assim descobrir não? E é claro que ela ficou sabendo de um certo evento no salão de festas. Atenção Ino, você pode ter uma surpresinha.**

Shikamaru, Tenten e Temari estavam se servindo no buffet, conversavam sobre a festa que viria. Tenten estava muito animada, esta seria sua segunda festa do beijo na boca, o que significa que ela já estava no circulo popular há um ano, apesar disso ela ainda não tinha tanta intimidade com Ino como Temari e Shikamaru tinham e sabia que só andava com o grupo mais imponente por ser como uma escrava de Ino, o que a garota mandava Tenten fazia, coisa que Temari sempre dizia ser uma falha na personalidade de Tenten, ela já era alguém não precisava se submeter a Ino daquela forma.

- Eu ainda nem tenho o meu vestido para a festa! Preciso me apressar para comprá-lo – Comentava Tenten animadamente.

- Então venha comigo às compras amanhã à tarde, eu vou comprar o meu e adoraria ajuda. Aceita? – Convida Temari sorrindo.

- Mas é claro T.!

- Mas quanta besteira, vocês precisam de um vestido novo para todas as festas? Eu já perdi a conta das vezes que você disse que ia comprar um vestido novo Tê – Comentou Shikamaru em meio a sua típica moleza.

- E você quer que eu repita a roupa? Eu sou influente Shikamaru, se aparecer com uma roupa igual a Gossip Girl vai perceber e inventar alguma coisa sobre minha família estar passando por dificuldades, essa garota tem algum problema – Temari escolhe uma das bebidas do cardápio – Leve a minha mesa por gentileza. Além de que ... – Ela se vira para olhar para Shikamaru porém avista algo atrás do mesmo – Não pode ser! – Exclama fazendo os outros dois e mais alguns garçons que estavam por perto olharem para a entrada do restaurante.

- Sakura Haruno! – Tenten não fez questão de falar baixo, o que chamou a atenção de uma certa loira que estava sentada em uma das mesas.

**Finalmente resolveu dar as caras Sakura. Surpresa Ino querida?**

Sakura entrou no salão imponente como sempre foi, os olhares dos mais jovens ali presentes estavam todos presos em cada um de seus movimentos. Ela estava bem arrumada, vestia uma saia branca e uma blusa rosa delicada, mantinha os cabelos rosados presos em um coque e seus brincos combinavam com a sandália prata de usava. Cruzou o salão sem se importar com os comentários de alguns e foi em direção a Temari.

- Não vai cumprimentá-la Yamanaka? – Neji sorria maliciosamente, torcia com todas as suas forças que acontecesse alguma discussão entre elas.

- Sem a menor dúvida Neji – Ela se levanta com olhar prepotente, Sasuke apenas a observa caminhar ate o buffet, ele queria de toda forma ir falar com Sakura porém aquele não era o momento.

- S.! – Ino chega de braços abertos e um de seus sorrisos extremamente falsos, porém este passou desapercebido por Sakura que a abraçou sorrindo.

- I.! Como senti sua falta – Sakura se sentiu bem pela primeira vez desde que chegou, todos a olhavam curiosos ou falavam delas pelas costas por onde passava, mas rever aquela que sempre a apoiou pareceu lhe dar novas forças.

**É mesmo uma pena Sakura, mas você não é mais tão querida por aqui como costumava ser, afinal a sua tão amada amiga Ino não gosta mais tanto de você e isso não é bom nos dias atuais. Continue achando que a Ino é sua amiguinha ainda, pois ai eu vou me divertir muitíssimo.**

- Ah mais é claro – Ino tenta disfarçar o sarcasmo em sua voz e continua sorrindo falsamente. _"Como ainda se atreve a falar comigo S., você é mesmo uma qualquer, exatamente como era há um ano atrás"._

- Acho melhor nos irmos I., ainda temos que resolver algumas coisas – Temari segura no braço de Ino, ela sabia que tinha que tirá-la de lá antes que ela armasse algum escândalo em uma reunião importante como aquela.

- Sim é melhor mesmo, não estou a fim de ficar aqui de qualquer jeito. Nos vemos por ai, S. – Ino sorri maliciosamente e segue Temari até a saída.

- Ainda bem que ela foi embora. Que problemático – Shikamaru pega seu prato – Poxa a Temari nem comeu, essa Ino só causa problema – Comenta baixo para Tenten.

- É da natureza dela Shikamaru – Tenten o segue para a mesa onde estavam sentados antes, onde agora Sakura estava sentada também.

**Tem toda razão Shikamaru, Ino só causa problemas, mas é isso que adoramos nela não é mesmo Upper East Sidders? **

**.**

Na manhã seguinte Ino estava sentada entre Tenten e Temari na entrada do colégio. A sua frente estava uma garota de longos cabelos azulados e orbes perolados que segurava uma sacola cheia de envelopes cor de rosa. A garota era muito tímida e permanecia olhando o chão enquanto Ino conversava com ela.

- Bem na hora Hinata, se demorasse mais um dia ia ser uma grande dor de cabeça entregar todos esses convites.

- Ficaram lindos Hinata, você é muito talentosa – Elogia Temari que tinha seu convite em mãos. Cada envelope vinha com o nome do convidado, e o convite era vermelho, todo escrito em branco, feitos pela própria Hinata.

- O..Obrigada Temari-san – Agradece Hinata se encolhendo um pouco mais.

- Aqui o seu Tenten – Ino mexia nos vários convites da sacola e ao avistar o nomeado 'Tenten Mitsashi' entregou a ela – Bom Hinata, este aqui é o seu como prometido – Ino entrega um convite sem nome para a jovem do cabelo azulado, sorrindo falsamente.

- Convites! Puxa já é época da festa do beijo na boca, nem tinha percebido que já estamos no fim de fevereiro – Sakura chegou sorridente ao encontro das amigas – Olá, me chamo Sakura Haruno – Ela cumprimenta Hinata.

- Eu... eu sei. Sou Hinata Hyuuga – A garota responde sem jeito.

- Hyuuga?! – Ino se levanta surpresa – Você é parente do Neji?

- Hai, nós somos primos – Ela fita o chão tristemente, já era de se imaginar que ele nunca teria a mencionado, afinal ela não era importante ali e como o próprio já havia lhe dito anos atrás 'Se souberem que tenho uma prima tão insignificante minha imagem vai decair', porém ela não ia mentir para Ino Yamanaka.

- Ela é parente no Neji... – Tenten sussurra e fita triste a escada atrás dela onde Neji conversava com Sasuke.

- E pelo que vejo está ficando importante não é, afinal tens um convite da festa – Sakura sorri simpática para Hinata, que se sente um pouco mais a vontade diante da gentileza de Sakura – Seja bem vinda ao circulo.

**Está fazendo sua boa ação do dia Sakura querida? Pois pelo que me lembro você não era nada gentil um tempo atrás.**

- Ela não é do círculo S., apenas ganhou o convite por ter me ajudado a fazê-los – Corrige ríspida Ino.

- Não importa. Aproveite essa oportunidade Hinata – Temari sorri.

- Hai – Hinata responde timidamente.

- Onde está meu convite Hinata? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Você não tem convite S. Não sabíamos que você voltaria do nada assim como partiu – Diz friamente Ino.

- Não é problema, eu... fiz um a mais, está na sacola – Hinata diz sorrindo, sentia que havia feito a coisa certa fazendo um convite reserva, assim Sakura não ficaria de fora da festa. Mas Ino não pensava assim.

- Agora você já pode ir – Diz Ino friamente – Não preciso mais de você - Hinata diz um tímido até mais e se retira na hora, triste.

- Bom então vou pegar o meu convite – Sakura procura na sacola e encontra um convite sem nome – Mas já é no sábado! Preciso comprar o meu vestido.

- Eu tenho muitos convites a entregar, vou indo – Ino se levanta seca e caminha até um grupo de garotas que conversaram um pouco mais longe, todas a recebem sorridentes.

- Aposta quanto que a I. não ia convidar a S. para a festa – sussurra Temari para Tenten – Bom S., já que você precisa de um vestido venha conosco às compras essa tarde.

- Claro T.! Vai ser como nos velhos tempos quando eu, você e a I. íamos a loja de sua mãe provar os vestidos da nova coleção – Diz Sakura empolgada – E posso aproveitar para conhecer você melhor Tenten, já que entrou no circulo depois que fui embora.

- Mas é claro – Responde Tenten sorridente.

.

Existem muitas coisas boas em ser filho que um rico empresário, você pode ter um apartamento apenas para você, como é o caso de Neji, que ganhou seu próprio apartamento depois que deu uma festa barulhenta em casa, seu pai incomodado com a bagunça comprou o apartamento para o filho poder dar quantas festas quisesse e não atrapalhar suas preciosas noites de sono ou reuniões noturnas com amigos. E se existe uma coisa que Neji queira muito é completar logo dezoito anos e se mudar de vez para o apartamento, onde ele já passava a maior parte do tempo.

Naquele dia Neji havia levado os amigos para o apartamento para jogar pôquer e beber. Estavam os quatro sentados no chão em volta da baixa mesa de vidro, todos com seus copos cheios e as cartas nas mãos.

- Viu cara eu disse que você ia ser convidado para festa, você já um de nós irmão – Shikamaru se dirigia a um garoto de cabelo loiro bagunçado e olhos azuis. O assunto da conversa? A festa de Ino é claro, era só disso que os jovens ricos estavam comentando.

- Devia estar agradecido ao Sasuke, afinal a Ino nunca convida pessoas pobres para a festa dela, só te convidou porque o Sasuke disse que você era do grupo e por isso tinha que estar na festa – Diz Neji enquanto analisa as cartas sobre a mesa – Eu corro galera – e joga as cartas sobre a mesa.

- A Ino tem que parar com essa idiotice de só respeitar aqueles que podem ajudá-la quando precisar, pura ganância. Você também estuda no nosso colégio e é nosso amigo, ela que engula a língua afiada dela – Afirma Sasuke.

- Ui alguém está nervosinho – Neji toma um gole de seu conhaque – Para falar mal da Ino o Sasuke deve ter bebido demais – Debocha.

- Ou então ele ta doidinho pela Haruno e fica todo mordido por saber que ela não vai querer nada com ele – Naruto pula em cima de Sasuke na tentativa de bagunçar o cabelo arrumadinho do amigo.

- Naruto eu to vendo suas cartas – Comenta vagarosamente Shikamaru.

- Droga!

- Você é um idiota. Dê as cartas de novo Neji – Diz Sasuke enquanto arruma passa as mãos pelo cabelo na tentativa de arrumá-los.

.

Manhattan é decididamente um ótimo lugar para se fazer compras, mas é claro que perde de Paris mas enquanto não são férias para viajar para lá as meninas se divertem pelas diversas lojas de luxo espalhadas pela cidade. Roupas e acessórios belos, criados por estilistas famosos, feitos de tecidos caros e com acabamentos impecáveis. Não comentemos os preços afinal, para Temari, Sakura e Tenten não há nada que um dos cartões de crédito não resolva.

- T. eu achei um vestido que é você! – Sakura sai de trás de uma das estantes com um vestido em mãos – Veja se você não gosta.

- É perfeito S.! E eu não tenho nada nessa cor, era tudo que eu queria – Temari coloca o vestido em frente ao corpo e se olha no espelho, ficaria lindo nela, e ela sabia.

- Eu ainda te conheço muito bem T. – Sakura sorri – Achou alguma coisa Tenten?

- Eu acho que esse ficaria bom não acham? – Tenten mostra um vestido verde de alças.

- Acho que sim, mas ficaria melhor se fosse laranja – Dizem Temari e Sakura.

- Nossa se as duas tem tanta certeza, eu levo o laranja – Diz Tenten em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu vou provar este aqui – Sakura tira um vestido rosa de uma das prateleiras – Quero ver se não vai ficar muito decotado.

- Mas você adora decotes S., pelo menos costumava adorar – Diz confusa Temari, a amiga sempre comprara vestidos bem decotados exatamente para chamar atenção.

- Dessa vez eu quero que a Ino tenha todas as atenções, ela não me parece muito feliz comigo então acho que não é uma boa hora para a nossa típica briga pela atenção dos convidados – Diz Sakura.

- Realmente.

- Vocês sabem de alguma coisa que eu não sei? Porque a Ino tem me evitado?

- Mas é claro que sabemos S. – Diz calmamente Temari, que recebe um cutucão de Tenten.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Você não pode falar nada! A I. confiou na gente, você sabe que se ela descobre nós vamos ter problemas! – Reprime Tenten em um sussurro.

- Tenten querida você ainda tem muito que aprender sobre essas duas. Eu lido com as brigas delas desde criança, se alguém sabe o que fazer nessas situações essa pessoa sou eu. Agora confie em mim e deixe tudo em minhas mãos.

- Vou levar esse outro aqui então, é menos decotado. Andem, vamos pagar logo pois vocês tem coisas a me dizer.

.

**Pobre Tenten, a idéia de contrariar Ino a deixou muito preocupada, o que só prova que Ino a treinou bem para servi-la. Acontece que eu não posso deixar isso quieto, como eu queria saber o motivo da Ino estar tão fria com a Sakura. Mas eu não tenho essas informações, Temari soube se esconder de meus fofoqueiros, mas não se preocupem, segredos nunca ficam omitidos por tanto tempo quando se trata dessas meninas, apenas aguardem que logo alguma coisa acontece para que todos saibam.**

- Me conte T.

- Espere Sakura, preciso ter certeza que não há ninguém aqui para ouvir a conversa. Se o que eu vou te dizer cair nas mãos da Gossip Girl estamos todas encrencadas – Temari olhava em volta e só começou a contar quando teve certeza que perto delas havia apenas pessoas simples que não tem nada a ver com Gossip Girl – A I. estava desconfiada.

- Desconfiada de que? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Então ela foi procurar respostas.

- Respostas para o que? – pede Sakura – Você não pode ser mais direta T.?

- A Ino falou com o Sasuke, S. – Disse melancolicamente Temari, e ao ver o rosto de Sakura empalidecer comprovou que era mesmo verdade.

- Ele contou para ela – Conclui Sakura.

- Sim. Porque você fez isso Sakura? Porque você dormiu com o Sasuke sabendo que ele era namorado da sua melhor amiga! – Temari perdera um pouco da calma e Tenten engoliu seco.

- Dormiu? Eu pensei que havia sido apenas um beijo! – Ao ver Temari afirmar com a cabeça Tenten olha para Sakura incrédula – Como você pode fazer algo assim!

- Não fale assim comigo você não me conhece – Retruca seca Sakura e Tenten se senta, era melhor deixar tudo nas de Temari – Foi um erro T. e eu me arrependo. Foi naquela época que Ino e Sasuke tinham brigado e estavam separados, na festa de boas vindas do pai de Ino o Sasuke me procurou dizendo que precisava conversar com alguém, nos dois já tínhamos bebido um pouco e enquanto ele me contava da briga ele bebia mais e mais e eu comecei a beber também. E quando eu percebi já tinha acontecido. Eu era apaixonada por ele T., fui levada pelo meu subconsciente – Sakura fita Temari, sentia vontade de chorar, Tenten a olhava com pena e Temari continuava invulnerável.

- Você quer que eu acredite que foi só isso S.? Você dormiu com ele por isso? É a coisa mais suja que eu já ouvi.

- Por favor, não me reprima T., eu já sofri muito por isso, é um peso que eu carrego comigo – Sakura mal podia segurar as lágrimas, até Temari estava contra ela.

- Sofreu? Ora essa S. não se faça de santa! – Temari estava nervosa, levantou o tom de voz – Você fez isso por vingança!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sakura não entendia, Temari estava sendo injusta com ela, ela não queria, apenas não pode evitar.

- Bom eu me lembro muito bem de dois anos atrás, você era loucamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke, assim como a Ino também era, porém foi a ela que o Sasuke escolheu. Lembro-me que você ficou muito brava com a Ino e que vocês brigaram feio apenas por você achar que era mais digna do Sasuke do que a Ino. Durante o primeiro ano de namoro deles lembro que você se mordia de ciúmes, mas dizia que sua amizade com a Ino valia mais que qualquer garoto. Mas veja só, você some e o Sasuke começa a ficar confuso, então ele diz que dormiu com você, logo antes de você sumir!

- Eu não fiz isso para me vingar da Ino, eu jamais usaria de golpes tão baixos! Antes de tudo eu já sabia que ia para Londres, ia contar para Ino no dia seguinte, mas depois de tudo não tive coragem e fui embora sem avisar. Você está sendo injusta comigo T.! – as lágrimas já corriam pelo rosto de Sakura. Tenten assistia a cena assustada e confusa, mas o que ela poderia fazer para ajudar? Nada.

- Eu estou sendo injusta, essa é muito boa. O que você fez foi desprezível. Você é suja S., mas eu não tenho porque brigar com você – Diz Temari, agora falava calmamente - Só quero te abrir os olhos, você precisa falar com a I., você tem noção do que ela pode fazer com você se não souber da sua versão das coisas? Ela vai se vingar, você sabe que ela vai. Então aja logo porque se a bomba estourar eu não vou poder ajudar.

- Sim – Sakura levou as mãos ao rosto secando as lágrimas que começaram a cessar – Me perdoe T., eu sofri sim com tudo isso e usei o ano que fui forçada a ficar longe para mudar, eu sou outra agora T. e espero que você possa me aceitar.

- Pare de idiotice S., eu não estou brava com você, se estivesse contra você eu nem teria saído com você. Levanta vai, o dia ainda não acabou e temos que comprar sapatos! – Temari deu um sorriso amarelo para Sakura enquanto a ajudava a levantar. _"Ela deve ter entendido o recado"._

- Vamos então, eu falarei com a I. amanhã na festa. Anda Tenten.

Tenten tinha ficado um pouco para trás e logo as alcança. _"É incrível como elas mudam de humor rapidamente" -_ pensava.

**Minhas fontes viram Sakura Haruno com o rosto inchado, será que ela andou chorando? Seja como for está é a minha manchete de hoje. Preparem-se Upper East Sidders, teremos festa em alguns dias.**

**Vocês sabem que me amam. Beijinhos, Gossip Girl. **

**.**

Bom, aqui acaba o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Antes de me despedir deixo as fichas dos personagens principais, alguns estão um pouco diferentes do habitual e as idades foram trocadas.

As meninas:

**Ino Yamanaka: **Dezessete anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio. Cabelos: Loiros que vão ate o meio das costas. Olhos: Azuis. 1,64m Família: Seu pai é dono de uma importante exportadora, vive viajando. Sua mãe é dona de uma empresa de jardinagem.

Ino é mandona e mimada, por ser a única herdeira de sua família é extremamente consumista e prepotente. É a garota mais popular entre a elite adolescente e se considera a dona do colégio onde estuda, quem não faz suas vontades sofre as conseqüências e assim ela tem os alunos em suas mãos. Adora usar garotas não-populares como suas escravas e assim as transforma em alguém conhecida apenas por falar com ela. Ela é falsa com a maior parte das pessoas e é muito vingativa. Mas no fundo ela é muito sozinha, e tem pouco apoio, passa o dia sozinha e não recebe atenção dos pais, ela apenas confia em três pessoas, sua melhor amiga Sakura que não importa o que aconteça ela apenas não vive sem, sua segunda melhor amiga Temari e seu namorado Sasuke por quem é apaixonada desde criança. É a responsável pela maior parte das festas e para elas só convida pessoas que na opinião dela tem nível ou são populares o suficiente, mas de todos eles ela apenas conversa com o seu grupo.

**Sakura Haruno:** Dezessete anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio. Cabelos: Rosados e lisos na altura dos ombros. Olhos: Verde esmeralda. 1,66m. Família: Seus pais são donos de uma renomada rede de hospitais.

Sakura costumava ser efusiva, para ela a vida era uma grande festa. Suas notas eram medianas pois ela vivia faltando as aulas para sair pela cidade. Sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções, principalmente dos garotos, usava roupas provocantes e olhava para todos com superioridade, dividia o posto de rainha do colégio junto de sua melhor amiga Ino, ambas se divertiam humilhando pessoas quem não achavam dignas de atenção e saiam para comprar quase todos os dias. A única coisa que já causou brigas entre ela e Ino foi Sasuke, pois as duas sempre o amaram. Quando o garoto preferiu Ino Sakura sentiu muita raiva da amiga, pois sempre se achou mais bonita que ela, mas isso foi passando com o tempo até que um dia quando estava bêbada em uma festa ela se envolveu com Sasuke. Foi obrigada por sua mãe a ir estudar em Londres, pois ela julgava que o ambiente estava prejudicando Sakura. No ano que passou longe Sakura se sentiu muito culpada pelo que fez e decidiu mudar completamente o sue jeito de ser.

**Sabaku no Temari: **Dezessete anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio.Cabelos: Loiros normalmente presos em quatro chuquinhas. Olhos: Verdes. 1,69 m. Família: Sua mãe é uma famosa estilista e tem sua própria confecção, seu pai se casou novamente depois do divorcio e mora na Inglaterra. Tem dois irmãos mais velhos, Kankurou de vinte e cinco anos que trabalha na Suécia e Gaara de dezoito.

Temari é conhecida por seu humor mutável, ela passa de calmaria para tempestade em segundos, e se acalma tão rapidamente quanto. Perde a calma com muita facilidade e é bem agressiva quando nervosa. É uma das poucas pessoas que consegue acalmara Ino e fazê-la raciocinar sobre qualquer situação. Ela normalmente é vitima de muitas fofocas feitas pela Gossip Girl por ter uma família desregulada, e isso a irrita muito, pois para ela sua vida pessoal cabe apenas a ela. Temari é muito impulsiva e por isso muitas vezes acaba causando alguma confusão indesejada e as únicas pessoas capazes de tranqüilizá-la são Gaara e Shikamaru, apesar deste irritá-la mais do que a acalma. Com a partida de Sakura Temari resolve integrar Tenten no grupo e elas se tornam grandes amigas.

**Tenten Mitsashi: **Dezesseis anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio.Cabelo: Castanhos compridos e ondulados, normalmente presos em dois coques.Olhos: castanhos. 1,59m. Família: Os pais são donos de uma rede de hotéis e moram na Califórnia. Ela vive na casa da avô em Manhattan.

Tenten é muito animada e consegue se divertir com tudo. Ela sempre andava com seu melhor amigo Lee, mas quando ele se mudou ela se sentiu sozinha e resolveu ser a nova "escrava" de Ino para poder entrar no grupo e fazer novos amigos. Nunca se importou em paparicar Ino, mas às vezes ela simplesmente tem vontade de jogar na cara dela o quanto ela é egoísta. Sua melhor amiga é Temari. Na primeira festa do beijo na boca que ela foi ela beijou Neji e se apaixonou por ele, mas manteve isso em segredo de todos, inclusive de Temari, pois sabe que o rapaz é muito mulherengo e que como Temari diz 'esse ai é bonito, mas não vale a pena'.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **Dezesseis anos, segundo ano do ensino médio.Cabelos: Azulados lisos e muito compridos. Olhos: perolados. 1,57m. Família: seu pai é dono de uma fábrica de automóveis junto com o tio. Sua mãe morreu no parto de sua irmã mais nova Hanabi. Morra junto do primo Neji, com quem quase não fala.

Hinata é muito tímida, é muito inteligente e gentil. Ela se tornou fechada após a morte de sua mãe e então preferiu fazer tudo sozinha. Quando Ino lhe pediu para fazer os convites se sentiu feliz, pois viu nisso a oportunidade de mostrar a Neji que ela pode ser alguém, coisa que o primo sempre disse que ela não conseguiria.

Agora os meninos:

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Dezessete anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio.Cabelos: Negros. Olhos: Negros. 1,79m. Família: Seus pais eram donos de um banco, mas morreram em um acidente de carro há três anos, desde então seu irmão Itachi assumiu o banco.

Sasuke trata as pessoas com frieza, com exceção de seus amigos. Gosta muito de festas e foi namora Ino há quase três anos, porém depois de se envolver com Sakura ele começou a ter duvidas sobre seus sentimentos. É sempre acompanhado por seus amigos Shikamaru, Neji e Naruto, que ele considera um grande amigo mesmo conhecendo por pouco tempo.

**Neji Hyuuga: **Dezesseis anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio. Cabelos: negros lisos e compridos. Olhos: perolados. 1,75m. Família: a mesma que Hinata.

"O pior tipo de homem que existe", é assim que Ino define Neji, este conhecido por ser muito mulherengo e não levar nada a sério, não tem vontades nem sonhos e baseia sua vida em bebida, festa e mulheres. Gosta em especial das garotas inocentes, pois são as que caem mais fácil. Neji é muito prepotente e adora causar intrigas e brigas, mesmo que seja entre seus amigos. Tem seu próprio apartamento e é lá onde acontecem a maior parte das reuniões entre os amigos. Seu melhor amigo é Sasuke, quem ele adora provocar junto de Shikamaru. Um de seus passatempos favoritos é tirar Ino Yamanaka do sério. Apesar de tudo ele tem um lado gentil, eu acho.

**Uzumaki Naruto:** Dezessete anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio. Cabelos: loiro bagunçado. Olhos: Azuis. 1,69m. Família: Sua mãe é vendedora em uma loja de departamentos e seu pai é professor de artes marciais.

Naruto é considerado pobre pelos amigos, pois mora em um bairro simples e não tem todas as regalias dos alunos do colégio. Ele conseguiu uma bolsa por ser o melhor jogador colegial de baseball e por isso é o único bolsista no colégio Konoha. Ele teve a sorte de se tornar amigo de Sasuke, quem o colocou no circulo popular mesmo ele sendo pobre. Naruto é muito empolgado e espalhafatoso. Fala alto e é desastrado, porém encanta a todos por ser muito bom.

**Nara Shikamaru: **Dezesseis anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio. Cabelos: Castanho escuro preso em um rabo. Olhos: castanhos. 1,78m. Família: Seu pai é juiz do tribunal superior e sua mãe passa o dia em casa recebendo amigos e pessoas importantes.

Shikamaru é o mais inteligente dos amigos, apesar de não demonstrar a quem não o conhece. É muito calmo e gosta de passar o dia fazendo absolutamente nada, pois qualquer outra coisa é muito problemática. É o mais integro de todos, apesar de adorar tirar com a cara dos outros e provocá-los, dificilmente perde a calma. Seu passatempo favorito é sentar no jardim de sua casa e observar as nuvens.

**Sabaku no Gaara: **Dezoito anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio. Cabelos: Ruivos. Olhos: verdes. 1,67m. Família: a mesma de Temari.

Gaara sempre foi considerado estranho pelos amigos, é frio e calculista além de muito quieto e parece não demonstrar muitas emoções. Com isso muitos chegaram a ter medo dele. Por isso sempre foi muito sozinho e nunca teve amigos além dos irmãos, os pais nunca lhe deram atenção e com os anos Gaara foi sufocando ate um dia tentou cometer suicídio apenas para ver se as pessoas prestavam atenção, e eles o fizeram. Ele foi internado em uma clinica de repouso para viciados apenas para que ficarem de olho nele. Mas ele nunca foi depressivo, apenas teve um deslize. Temari o visita quase todos os dias, e é a única pessoa com quem Gaara conversa. Por dentro Gaara se sente sozinho e mal pode esperar sair da clinica. Devida a isso ele perdeu um ano no colégio, e terá que voltar para o terceiro ano (Logo ele aparece gente).

É isso ai, até o próximo capítulo! Deixem uma review (;

Me põe no story alert? põe põe :3

Beijinhos, **xoxo.**


	2. Kiss Kiss Fall in love Sweet

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

-------------------------------

Naruto não pertence, pois se o fizesse eu roubaria o Neji para mim ;)

Gossip Girl não me pertence idem.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

-------------------------------

**Boa leitura (:**

****

Capítulo dois. Kiss Kiss, fall in love sweet

**Bom dia Upper East Sidders, aqui é a Gossip Girl, a sua melhor fonte sobre a vida da escandalosa elite de Manhattam e hoje é dia de festa, isso se você for realmente importante para ter um convite é claro. Mas não se preocupem excluídos, eu trarei todas os acontecimentos para vocês, pois como sempre a festa do Beijo da boca estará repleta de fofoqueiros prontos para me dizer tudo. Que língua afiada tem essas pessoas não é?**

- Ey Sasuke – Neji esfregava os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade. Que horas seriam? Umas dez? _"Mas o que é que o Sasuke está fazendo em pé há essa hora..."_ – Porque todo esse barulho logo de manhã? Vai dormir irmão.

- Não dá Neji, to saindo – Sasuke pega a chave do carro e o celular que estavam sobre o móvel de madeira – Onde estão a chave do apartamento?

- Hummm eu a deixo na própria fechadura – Neji diz com voz puxada e cobre a cabeça com o travesseiro – Mas pra onde é que você está indo?

- Vejo você na festa – Diz Sasuke antes de fechar a porta.

- Nem me respondeu – Resmunga Neji enquanto se ajeita na cama para voltar a dormir.

(OBS: Antes que vocês estranhem, eu vou explicar um pouco o apartamento do Neji, para que não pareça que o Sasuke dormiu junto com ele xD. O apartamento tem dois quartos, um quarto de visitas, que era onde Shikamaru normalmente dormia e um quarto do tamanho da sala, que era o quarto de Neji. Neste quarto havia uma cama de casal (a cama do Neji) e mais a frente havia um sofá confortável que era onde dormia o Sasuke. Então eles dormem no mesmo quarto? Sim, mas bem longe um do outro, eles eram amigos de infância então não era estranho para eles dormirem no mesmo lugar. E porque o Sasuke não dorme na sala? Bem, ele costumava dormir lá, mas agora é o Naruto quem dorme lá )

**O que será que levou o nosso belo Sasuke ao hotel Royal esta manhã? Pois eu posso apostar que tem a ver com nossa antiga rainha Sakura. Uma visita pessoal que não agradaria em nada a Ino, ainda bem que ela não sabe de nada.**

- O que você faz aqui Sasuke? – Pergunta Sakura surpresa após abrir a porta de seu quarto de hotel e se deparar com aquele par de olhos negros.

- Precisamos conversar – Ele diz a olhando nos olhos – Posso entrar?

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia – Responde a garota se sentindo incomodada.

- Prometo que vai ser rápido, logo vou embora e ninguém saberá que estive aqui se assim você preferir – Diz Sasuke calmamente.

- Está bem – Ela se move para a esquerda dando espaço para que ele entrasse – Sente-se – Diz enquanto fecha a porta.

- Você já deve imaginar porque eu estou aqui – Ele diz um pouco receoso.

- Para ser sincera eu não tenho idéia do que você pode querer comigo – Ela diz secamente – Não temos nada a conversar, na verdade nem deveríamos estar nos falando.

- Não estendo porque. Sempre fomos amigos Sakura – Sasuke falava com seu típico modo desinteressado e frio.

- As coisas mudaram, se eu voltar a me aproximar de você as chances da I. voltar a ser minha amiga se reduzem a zero.

- Quer dizer que agora a amizade da Ino é mais importante do que eu? – Ele dá um sorriso sarcástico.

- Sempre foi – Sakura responde confiante.

- Não foi o que me pareceu um ano atrás – Ele sorri maliciosamente.

- Nós já discutimos isso tudo antes Sasuke – Ela responde irritada – Se você veio aqui para jogar na minha cara o que eu fiz acho que já é hora de você ir saindo.

- Não foi por isso que vim – Ele a fita sério – Vim te dizer que as coisas não vão indo bem com a Ino, e acho que a culpa é toda minha. Ela me perdoou pelo que fizemos e continuou tudo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu não pude ignorar. Eu estou confuso Sakura – Ele leva a mão à cabeça.

- Confuso é? Quer dizer que está realmente se sentindo culpado Sasuke? – Ela diz sarcástica – Você deve gostar mesmo da I.

- Pelo contrário – Ele sorri – Eu não me sinto nem um pouco culpado. Isso me frustra, afinal que espécie de pessoa eu sou? Não me arrependo em nada do que fiz, na verdade eu faria tudo novamente.

- Você é um idiota – Ela diz fria.

- Pois bem Sakura, ai está minha confusão. Não entendo porque eu penso assim e a única resposta que eu encontrei é que eu comecei a me interessar por você Sakura.

- Não seja tolo Sasuke, você não gosta de mim e pelo que vejo também não gosta da Ino. Sabe o que te faz confuso? É não saber se prefere ter um relacionamento forte ou voltar a ser um garoto de todas. Simples assim – Ela se levanta – Agora que já me disse tudo você pode ir embora. Seu tempo acabou.

- Sim – Ele sorri levemente com o canto da boca (O típico sorriso do Sasuke) – Deve ser isso mesmo. Nos vemos a noite – Ela não responde e apenas abre a porta esperando que ele saísse – Tchau.

♥.

A festa do beijo na boca, a primeira grande festa do ano. Almejada por muitos, aproveitada por poucos. Ino andou bem ocupada com os preparativos nas ultimas semanas, mas como sempre seu trabalho valia muito a pena. Ela fechava a melhor boate da cidade apenas para sediar a festa, contratava inúmeros garçons, barmans e alguma banda que fizesse sucesso no momento. Este não ela havia baseado a decoração inteira em roxo e prata, com vários feixes de luz coloridos que cruzavam os corredores e a pista de dança. Estava tudo impecável e Ino estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Uau Ino, está tudo tão lindo! – Tenten havia sido uma das primeiras a chegar, junto de Temari e a própria Ino. Vestia um vestido justo laranja com alças finas que ia até a metade da coxa, uma sandália alta da mesma cor, e os seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo.

- Eu sei Tenten, está mesmo tudo maravilhoso! – Ino tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, aquela festa estava exatamente como ela queria que estivesse. _"É incrível como tudo que eu quero acontece"_. Ela vestia um vestido azul decotado que ia até os joelhos, usava luvas brancas feitas de renda e uma sandália branca. Seus louros cabelos lisos estavam soltos – Os convidados já começaram a chegar, vou para a porta recebê-los, divirtam-se garotas – Ela sorri e vai cumprimentar dois garotos que acabavam de chegar.

Temari suspira enquanto se senta em um dos bancos do bar, sendo imitada por Tenten. Temari vestia o vestido escolhido por Sakura alguns dias antes, era bege com alças finas que se cruzavam nas costas, justo em cima e volumoso abaixo da cintura. Usava uma sandália chocolate e seus cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados.

- Está tudo bem T.?

- Ah sim Tenten, não se preocupe – Ela responde um pouco triste – Vamos beber alguma coisa, a festa acaba de começar!

- Sim.

♥.

- Hinata! – Sakura acabara de descer do Táxi e viu a menina dos cabelos azulados caminhando. Ela pagou o táxi e se aproximou – Animada? – Pergunta sorrindo. Sakura usava um vestido rosa escuro um pouco acima da metade da coxa, não muito decotado, exatamente como ela queria. Usava uma sandália prata e seus cabelos rosados estavam presos com uma fivela de brilhantes.

- Hai – Responde timidamente Hinata. Ela usava um vestido de mangas compridas branco solto e uma sandália prata, os cabelos azuis estavam soltos e cacheados.

- Você não vem com o Neji?

- Não, meu primo não dorme em casa já faz três dias – Ela responde baixinho – Tem ficado por ai ate tarde e vai para o apartamento. Ele sempre faz isso – Elas chegam à porta da boate e entregam os convites ao segurança. Após ele confirmar seus nomes na lista elas entram e encontram Ino recebendo uma garota morena do segundo ano. Sakura decide não cumprimentá-la, aquela noite ela não pretendia falar com Ino, seria melhor conversar com ela numa situação menos movimentada.

- Venha Hinata, vou te apresentar para os meninos – Ela puxa a garota dos olhos perolados, esta apenas cora pensando em conhecer os garotos pelos quais o colégio inteiro babava.

_"Então ela veio mesmo"_ – pensava Ino.

♥.

Tenten estava sentada no bar, ela brincava com seu copo enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos. Ela estava ali há alguns minutos conversando com Shikamaru, mas este disse que ia procurar por Sasuke que não havia visto durante toda a festa e ela permaneceu ali, por algum motivo ela não queria se levantar. Sentiu alguém se aproximar e sentar-se ao seu lado, porém não fez questão de encará-lo. Ela já sabia quem era.

- Ai sentada sozinha Tenten, por acaso esperava por mim? – Diz Neji com sua voz sedutora. Ela adorava usá-la com suas "presas", dizia que sempre dava certo.

- Decididamente você era a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver hoje – Ela diz seca.

- Não me trate assim minha linda, justo no dia em que comemoramos um ano desde nosso primeiro beijo – Ele insiste na voz sedutora. Ela então o olha de lado, com aquele sorriso que ela achava lindo, mesmo sabendo que ele era formado por puro cinismo.

_"Ele se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? Ei Tenten pare de pensar isso, é uma data obvia demais! Não significou nada para ele, que provavelmente também se lembra das outras seis garotas que beijou na ultima festa do beijo na boca. Como eu ainda posso pensar em acreditar nele mesmo sabendo que ele é mulherengo, mentiroso e aproveitador. Que droga! Eu não podia gostar de alguém normal? E ele não podia ser menos bonito? Só dificulta!"._

_- _Não temos que comemorar coisa alguma, se você comemorasse todos os seus primeiros beijos teríamos festas todos os dias do ano – Tenten suspira – Me diga logo o que você quer.

- Não veja boba Tenten, eu não tenho porque comemorar os outros, pois eles não significaram nada. Mas o nosso temos que comemorar, afinal foi algo muito especial, pelo menos para mim – Ele se aproxima do rosto dela – Vamos, eu quero beijar você de novo desde aquele dia, nunca me esqueci do gosto doce que você tem.

_"Será mesmo? ... ele é tãão lindo! E está sendo tão gentil... Não Tenten resista! É tudo mentira, se ele sentisse isso mesmo porque nem olha para você se estão juntos quase todos os dias? Se toca garota, ele não vale a pena!" –_ Pobre de você Neji,acho que vai passar vontade – Ela se levanta, ainda sem ter certeza se era a coisa certa a se fazer – Não vou fazer você perder seu tempo, vá atrás da próxima na sua lista. Se não se importa eu vou dançar – E sai deixando o garoto dos orbes perolados surpreso e um tanto quanto furioso.

- E não é que ela resistiu? – Ino se aproxima de Neji e se apóia no balcão com um sorriso cínico – É Neji, acho que ela percebeu que tipo de garoto você é.

- Cale essa boca Yamanaka – Retruca Neji tomando um gole da bebida de Tenten – Ela deve estar confusa, vai me procurar antes do fim da noite você vai ver.

- Quanta confiança! – Debocha a garota – Você pode ser muito sedutor Neji, porém peca muito no pós conquista. Tem garotas que não caem na sua mentira.

- Ela costumava cair – Ele observa a loira ao seu lado que sorria – Foi você quem disse para ela não acreditar em mim não foi?

- Ela é minha amiga Neji, merece algo melhor do que um conquistador barato como você – Ela bate de leve no rosto de Neji para provocá-lo – Esqueça dela, a Tenten merece um cara que goste mesmo dela.

- Pode ser – Ele sorri – Porém foi por este conquistador aqui que ela se apaixonou.

- Não fique se gabando meu querido, logo ela conhece um cara decente e você fica pra trás – Ela puxa o vestido um pouco para baixo e sobe entre os vários convidados que estavam perto do bar. Neji apenas suspira e se levanta, já era hora de procurar alguma outra garota.

♥.

- E ai Hinata-chan! – Naruto se aproxima de Hinata que estava sentada em uma das mesas sozinha – Também é a sua primeira festa do beijo na boca não é?

- Há...hai Naruto-sempai – Ela corra depois de cruzar seu olhar com os olhos azuis do garoto. Ele se senta ao lado dela e se apóia sobre a mão olhando diretamente para ela. Esta fitava a mesa a sua frente muito envergonhada.

- A minha também! – Ele diz animadamente – Mas eu estou aqui desde o ano passado sabe, foi o Sasuke quem fez a Ino me convidar, mas eu adorei! Isso aqui é muito legal eu posso me acostumar com essa vida – ele ri – Mas oh você também deve ta amando né Hinata-chan!

- Estou sim Naruto-sempai – Ela diz timidamente.

- Sempai não – Ele diz fingindo choro – Você é minha amiga Hinata.

- Ah – Ela fica ainda mais envergonhada – Naruto-kun?

- Perfeito – ele abre um lindo sorriso – Me conta sobre você, como ficou amiga da Sakura? Você também é amiga da Ino? Porque eu não gosto da Ino, ela é muito azeda – Ele faz uma careta, fazendo Hinata rir – Mas... Você deve ser amiga dela não é Hinata? Desculpe – Ele ri sem jeito levando o braço para trás da cabeça.

- Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, eu entendo porque não gosta da Ino. Mas eu não tenho nada contra ela, apesar de achar que ela não gosta muito de mim – Ela diz tristemente.

- Impossível Hinata! – Ele se levanta bruscamente assustando a menina – Não há nesse mundo quem não goste de uma pessoa maravilhosa como você! Tô certo!

Hinata sentiu suas bochechas arderem, ela estava mais vermelha que um tomate. Algumas pessoas que estavam em volta os olharam curiosos devido ao alvoroço feito por Naruto.

- Agora venha Hinata – Ele oferece a mão para ajudá-la a levantar – Vamos comer alguma coisa que eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Vamos sim – ela sorri serena ainda um pouco vermelha, pois alguns olhares ainda os seguiam.

♥.

Sasuke já estava se cansando da festa, passou grande parte dela sozinho andando pelos cantos, parando para conversar hora com um, hora com outro. Mas não estava se divertindo nem um pouco, seus amigos estavam todos pela festa, Neji atrás de garotas, Naruto passou mais da metade da noite com Hinata e Shikamaru até conversou bastante com ele, mas sumia o tempo todo. Ele não viu Temari nenhuma vez a noite toda, Tenten ficou junto de Sakura e ele não arriscava conversar com ela onde Ino pudesse vê-los. E por falar em Ino, ela mal dera atenção a ele.

- Sasuke – Era Shikamaru – Encontrei a Ino pela festa, ela está te procurando feito louca.

- Ah sim ... – Ele suspira – Eu estou a fim de ir embora.

- Não são nem duas da manhã, vai embora assim cedo?

- Pois é, mas sabe ...– Ele foi interrompido, por Ino.

- Amor eu estava te procurando, você quase não ficou comigo hoje – Ela disse manhosa. Olhou torto para Shikamaru e esse logo percebeu porque.

- Bom cara eu vou ta por ai – Diz Shikamaru.

- Ah, ta bom – Diz desanimado Sasuke – Por onde andou Ino?

- Muitos convidados meu amor, sei que te abandonei hoje. Mas sabe, para me redimir nós vamos nos divertir hoje à noite – Ela sorri maliciosamente – Aceita?

- Está bem, me parece algo satisfatório.

- Satisfatório Sasuke?! Mas que grosseria! Como pode dizer que é satisfatório? Isso é ridículo é muito mais que satisfa... – Ela é interrompida pelos lábios de Sasuke que a surpreendem num beijo quente.

- Era brincadeira – Ele sorri maliciosamente.

- Como você é bobo! – Ela bate de leve no braço dele e os dois começam a rir.

♥.

A festa corria. A música tocava e Sakura, Tenten e Temari dançavam animadamente em meio a mais uma enorme porção de convidados. A festa atingira seu ápice, a musica era empolgante, era quase impossível passar reto pela pista de dança. As garotas já estavam um pouco alegres, o que as desinibiu bastante. Sakura dançava com um garoto moreno muito branco, um velho conhecido da mesma, dançavam bem próximos e a garota rebolava animadamente fazendo o garoto sorrir maliciosamente diversas vezes durante a música.

- Ah Sakura como eu senti falta do seu cheiro – Diz o garoto ao ouvido de Sakura logo após puxá-la pela cintura, colando seus corpos.

- É mesmo é? – Ela encosta a cabeça no peito do rapaz, que era um tanto quanto magro – Me surpreendi ao vê-lo aqui Sai.

- E eu me assustei ao receber o convite da Yamanaka – Diz Sai sem emoção – Pensei que ela me odiasse.

- E ela odeia – Completa Sakura rindo – Ela vivia dizendo para eu terminar com você na época que namorávamos.

- Eu não duvido nem um pouco – Ele a solta levemente fazendo a garota fitá-lo – Escuta Sakura, você sabe que eu ainda acho você muito atraente.

- Eu sei sim – Ela sorri sapeca – Mas à que destino pretende levar esta conversa?

- Como se já não soubesse – Sai diz em voz rouca antes de beijá-la com luxúria.

Um pouco mais adiante Temari dançava com um garoto moreno de cabelos espetados, sem perceber os diversos olhares pervertidos dos garotos que estavam em volta, coisa que não passou despercebida por Shikamaru, que estava sentado no bar ao lado da pista junto de Neji e não tirava os olhos da loira que agora dançava um pouco mais provocante agarrada ao pescoço de seu atual "acompanhante".

- Olha só para todos esses idiotas babando pela Temari – Resmunga Shikamaru.

- Motivos não faltam – Diz Neji olhando para Temari – Ela é realmente um mulherão.

- Cale a boca Neji – Diz Shikamaru, logo depois soltando um longo suspiro – Mas que problemático.

- E vai dizer que ela não é? Já parou para olhar essas curvas? – Diz Neji malicioso.

- Eu não nego que ela é bonita, mas o temperamento dela não há quem agüente – Shikamaru agora se distraia com seu copo de sakê e também com uma garota que acabara de agarrar Neji pelo pescoço.

- Pelo que me parece, o nosso amigo Shino agüenta – Diz Neji maliciosamente e indica algum lugar com a cabeça antes de beijar a garota ruiva que acabara de agarrá-lo.

Shikamaru olha o local onde Neji indicara e vê Temari beijando Shino. Ele permaneceu ali observando com expressão de tédio por algum tempo e logo se levantou. _"Que problemático. Não acredito que vou mesmo fazer isso. Que saco"._

Temari se separou do garoto moreno e viu um sorriso nos lábios dele. Ela apenas fechou os olhos quando sentiu que ele a puxava mais para perto novamente, mas antes que o beijo se completasse sentiu uma mão forte pegá-la pelo braço e puxá-la para fora da pista de dança.

- MAS O QUE É QUE VOCÊ PENSA ESTAR FAZENDO? – Grita Temari nervosa enquanto puxava o braço para se soltar de seu "raptor" – SHIKAMARU! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ?

- Pare de gritar problemática – Ele diz calmamente, nem ele mesmo sabia porque o havia feito, apenas fez. Ele encostou-se a uma parede qualquer e acendeu um cigarro.

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE É QUEM PARA ME PUXAR DESSA FORMA? – Ela continuava a gritar, cada vez mais irritada.

- Shikamaru – Ele responde com uma expressão de 'isso não é óbvio?'

- AHHHH COMO VOCÊ É IDIOTA SHIKAMARU!

- Já disse para não gritar, você está começando a me incomodar – Diz soltando a fumaça do cigarro.

- E APAGA LOGO ESSA MERDA! ISSO AI FAZ MAL PARA A MINHA SAÚDE TAMBÉM SABIA?

- Que saco – ele expira demoradamente e logo em seguida joga o cigarro no chão, o apagando com a sola do sapato.

- Existem cinzeiros sabia? – Ela diz incrédula com a porquice do amigo.

- Estou com preguiça de ir até ele – Ele diz fechando os olhos.

- Como você é preguiçoso! E DÁ PARA VOCÊ ME DIZER LOGO PORQUE ME PUXOU DAQUELA FORMA?

- Ahhh cala a boca um pouco Temari, você fala demais – Shikamaru a observa com um olhar sonolento.

- Não sei nem porque perco meu tempo – Diz a garota um pouco mais calma – Vou voltar para lá, o Shino deve estar pensando idiotices sobre você ter me puxado desse jeito – Ela vira e começa a caminhar em direção à pista, mas antes observa Shikamaru mais uma vez e vê que ele acenderá um novo cigarro – Você tem que parar de fumar.

- E porque eu o faria? – Diz o garoto com voz de tédio.

- Dos males você já sabe, mas é uma coisa pessoal – Ela diz com uma voz incrivelmente gentil se tratando de Temari – Eu não gosto de homem fumante – Ela voltou a caminhar dessa vez sem olhar para trás, e assim não vendo Shikamaru se mover até o cinzeiro e apagar o cigarro.

Sentado no Bar Neji se divertia com a briga de Shikamaru e Temari, apesar de não ouvi-los só ver a expressão de fúria no rosto da garota já o proporcionava alguma pequena diversão. Ao ver o fim da briga resolve olhar novamente para a pista de dança, ele estava olhando Tenten dançar algum tempo atrás, porém não conseguiu encontrá-la novamente. Olhou um pouco em volta, desviando a cabeça um pouco para o lado tentando enxergar o que estava atrás da garota ruiva que estava sentada em seu colo. E ele logo viu, sentada em uma mesa Tenten conversando com um garoto loiro. Por um momento sua expressão se tornou séria, mas logo um sorriso maroto se abriu. Ele empurrou a garota que estava em seu colo e se levantou.

- Neji o que você ... – Começou a garota indignada com a atitude dele.

- Fique calada – Ele a corta friamente e se dirige até a mesa onde estava Tenten, e esta nem ao menos percebe a chegada dele.

- Poxa vida Tenten, eu a deixo um pouco sozinha e você já me trai com qualquer um? – Diz Neji se fazendo de ofendido, enquanto abraça a garota por trás. Ao sentir o toque dos braços musculosos de Neji uma corrente elétrica atravessa o corpo de Tenten.

- Lamento, eu não sabia que você estava de caso com o Hyuuga – O garoto loiro se levanta meio constrangido.

- Não é nada disso Kei! Nós não... – Ela tenta se explicar, mas é cortada por Neji.

- Exatamente meu caro, então faça o favor de ficar longe da minha garota – Ele diz friamente fazendo o garoto loiro de desculpar e logo sumir de vista.

- Como você ousa? – ela pergunta incrédula enquanto faz força para se soltar dos braços de Neji.

- Você entende não é Tenten, eu não podia deixar você ficar por ai beijando esses garotos – Ele diz cínico enquanto se senta ao lado dela.

- Eu tenho direito de beijar quem eu bem quiser e você não tem nada com isso! – Ela diz irritada, como ele podia ser tão egoísta? – Além de que eu ainda nem tinha ficado com o Kei.

- Ahh mais isso não ia demorar a acontecer se eu não tivesse interrompido – Ele diz com um sorriso maroto.

- EXATAMENTE! – Grita a garota e fecha uma das mãos na tentativa de se acalmar – Porque é que você faz isso comigo?

- É simples, essa pode ser a festa do beijo na boca, porém o único garoto que você vai beijar aqui sou eu – Ele diz orgulhoso puxando rapidamente a garota pela cintura e juntando seus lábios. Tenten tentou de todas as formas se livrar dele, mas ele era bem mais forte que ela. Ficou evitando o beijo o máximo tempo que pode, porém sentir o cheiro forte que o garoto exalava a fez esquecer de tudo e ela simplesmente, se rendeu.

♥.

Por volta das quatro da manhã alguns convidados começaram a ir embora porém a festa continuava animada, mesmo que as pessoas que sobravam ali não estivessem mais tão cheias de energia, agora estavam divididos em grupos, que sentados comiam ou bebiam enquanto conversavam. Naruto, Hinata e Tenten estavam sentados conversando, Sakura estava um pouco mais afastada junto de Sai, Neji estava bebendo junto a Shino e Sasuke e Ino contava a algumas garotas do segundo ano como sua vida era perfeita. Shikamaru e Temari estavam apoiados em uma parede perto da pista da dança já há algum tempo, porém uma hora o assunto acabou e eles permaneceram em silêncio, até Temari perceber que o garoto estava preste a pegar no sono.

- NÃO DURMA SHIKAMARU! – Ela grita sacudindo Shikamaru.

- Yare Yare, mas pare de me balançar dessa forma, ou ficarei com dor de cabeça – Ele diz antes de bocejar.

- Você só sabe dormir – Temari suspira, estava cansada, mas não queria voltar para casa.

- Temari, porque você estava tão desanimada no início da festa? – Pede Shikamaru.

- Não posso estar desanimada é? – Ela pergunta irritada, então ele tinha percebido? – É completamente normal as pessoas ficarem desanimadas às vezes sabia?

- Sim – Ele a olha, com sua típica expressão de tédio – Para pessoas normais é comum, mas não para você.

- ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE EU SOU ANORMAL SEU PREGUIÇOSO?

- Eu não disse nada disso, você entendeu errado – Ele suspira – Como sempre – Diz um pouco mais baixo – Veja Temari, você não costuma estar desanimada, nem gritando comigo você estava, aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza idiota? – Ela cruza os braços um pouco emburrada.

- Ah, é só uma pergunta não precisa responder se não quiser – Ele cruza os braços atrás da cabeça e fecha os olhos.

- É o meu irmão – Ela diz bem baixinho depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Ela havia pensado muito se devia comentar com alguém ou não, mas ele acabou transmitindo confiança à garota, afinal um preguiçoso daqueles não ia se dar ao trabalho de contar para alguém.

- Irmão? – Ele olha para ela com uma expressão pensativa – Kankurou é isso? Aquele que vive na Suíça?

- Não – Ela diz um pouco insegura – O Kankurou está bem, o problema é ... o meu outro irmão.

- Não sabia que você tinha dois irmãos – Ele diz um pouco decepcionado.

- Poucos sabem, na verdade apenas Sakura, Ino e Tenten.

- Pois é, nós conhecemos há dois anos e eu não sei quase nada sobre você.

- Não conto da minha vida para todo mundo, mas acredite, depois delas você é quem me conhece melhor – Temari vira o rosto um pouco irritada por estar falando isso tudo. Mas enfim, ela mesma quem decidiu dizer não é?

- Fico feliz – Ele dá um leve sorriso – Mas, o que tem o seu irmão afinal?

- Ele... está internado numa clinica de reabilitação – Diz sem saber se era o certo a fazer. Shikamaru a observava espantado, nunca imaginara que Temari tivesse alguém assim em sua família – Ele não é um viciado – completa ao perceber a expressão de Shikamaru – Ele tentou suicídio e minha mãe decidiu interná-lo, mas ele não tem problemas! É apenas um garoto sozinho, ela não tinha esse direito! Ela arruinou a adolescência do meu irmão a preço de nada! – Ela disse nervosa e bateu fortemente com a mão na parede.

- Está dizendo que ele não devia estar lá?

- É claro que não devia! – Ela aumentara o tom de voz – Meu irmão não tem problema nenhum! Ele sofreu muito na infância e por isso se tornou muito fechado, além disso, nossos pais jamais o apoiaram em nada, não que o tivessem feito comigo ou Kankurou, porque não fizeram. Viviam fora, mau os víamos e Gaara foi se tornando mais e mais fechado, ele não tinha amigos, nem uma família presente! Foi um limite que ele chegou, mas ele não tentaria novamente tenho certeza! – Ela sentia vontade de chorar, mas ela não conseguia, Temari jamais chorava – A culpa é toda da minha mãe!

- Hey, acalma-se. Não adianta ficar nervosa assim problemática.

Ela ri arrogantemente – Talvez não mesmo. Mas hoje de manhã o médico ligou e disse que já é hora de Gaara sair de lá, e a minha mãe disse que não ia tirá-lo! ELA NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!

- Shiii – Ele a abraça com delicadeza, assustando um pouco a garota – Não fique assim, tudo vai se resolver.

- Obrigada, Shikamaru – Ela diz retribuindo ao abraço ainda um pouco surpresa.

- Tem alguma coisa tremendo – Ele diz se afastando dela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- É o meu celular – Ela diz retirando o aparelho da bolsa que segurava – Alô... Kankurou? Está tudo bem?

Shikamaru observava curioso a garota, que falava ao celular cada vez mais agoniada.

- O Gaara? Ela não ousaria! Eu vou indo pra lá agora mesmo – De repente ela joga o celular dentro da bolsa e começa a correr.

**Olá Upper East Sidders, um bom dia para todos vocês hoje, e uma boa ressaca para alguns. Querem novidades sobre a festa do beijo na boca ? Oras, apenas me disseram que nossa amada ex rainha Sakura reencontrou-se com o ex namorado, e que foi mais que um simples encontro casual, se é que vocês me entendem. Minha manchete de hoje?Temari saindo correndo as pressas da festa, o porque disso tudo ainda desconhecido, será que são mais problemas com sua família desregulada? Pobre garota.**

**Enfim, vocês sabem que me amam. Beijinhos, Gossip Girl.**

**♥.**

Aqui se encerra o capítulo dois, espero que tenham gostado (:

Mas agora vem a grande dúvida, quais seram os casais dessa fic. Para ser sincera eu apenas defini um casal, ShikaTema por ser meu casal favorito, podem me ajudar? Eu vou seguir a vontade da maioria Mas é claro que essa fic não vai totalmenet destinada a um casal apenas, pode ter um par final mas nada impede de alguns outros relacionamentos ocorrerem nesse meio tempo, coisa que eu não duvido que aconteça se eu bem me conheço xD

Ahhh, eu só tenho uma excessão, eu não escrevo NejiHina (Desculpe Prii O, mas eu aceito outras das suas sugestões de casais não convecionais, é que eu não gosto muito de escrever incestos, nada contra é claro) e nem SakuKaka (Desculpe Sabaku no Uchiha, mas eu acho um pouco forçado, apesar de achar Sakura com o Itahci bonitinho (: ). Fora esses dois eu aceito escrever sobre qualquer outro, por isso dêem sua opnião sobre os pares de cada um, claro se não for incomodo ne, se não pode alguém dizer " Que folgada essa Plii-chan, ela pede review e ainda quer opnião!" e eu não quero que pensem isso. Opine se quiser, sempre

Mais uma coisinha, eu não pretendo seguir a história de Gossip Girl, eu apenas vou usar no cenário e alguns poucos acontecimentos, além do tipo de narração. Isso porque a fic fica previsível para quem leu ou viu a série e fica extremamente cansativo para mim que gosto de inventar. Ou seja, a fic é estilo Gossip Girl, mas não é Gossip Girl (:

Por fim eu quero agradecer imensamente aqueles que deixaram reviews, muito muito muito mais muito obrigada ( nossa que exagero xD). Agradecimentos especiais à: **Prii O, Uchiha Mya, Srta. Cherry, Anne, Nick, Sabaku no Uchiha e Tinker Bell. **

Vejo vocês em breve, Beijinhos e por favor, aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz (:


	3. Helpful Trust

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

-------------------------------

Naruto não pertence, pois se o fizesse eu roubaria o Neji para mim ;)

Gossip Girl não me pertence idem.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

-------------------------------

**Boa leitura (:**

Capítulo três.Helpful Trust

Temari corria pelas ruas de Manhattan, o centro de reabilitação não era muito distante do local da festa, conseguiria chegar lá em breve. Por alguns minutos ela se esqueceu que estava de salto, esqueceu-se que usava um belo vestido de festa, esqueceu-se que já passavam das cinco da manhã, ela apenas corria. Não demorou a alcançar o grande portão de ferro de entrada, que estava trancado. As luzes estavam quase todas apagadas, com exceção de algumas poucas que iluminavam o jardim. O porteiro dormia despreocupado. Foi ai que ela percebeu que já era tarde, ou talvez fosse cedo demais.

Suspirou aborrecida e deixou-se cair encostada à parede e ali permaneceu sentada por vários minutos. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, o que Kankurou havia dito não podia ser verdade...

Flashback.início.

  


-Alô? – Temari atendeu o celular um pouco confusa sobre quem a ligaria uma hora daquelas.

_- Sou eu Temari._

- Kankurou? Está tudo bem? – Ela pergunta ao perceber a voz séria do irmão.

-_ Não liguei para falar de mim, Temari. Liguei para a clínica de reabilitação hoje à tarde e eles me disseram que Gaara já poderia sair, mas que nossa mãe lhes havia dito por telefone que ele não estava pronto, chegou a dizer que ele não tinha mais controle sobre si mesmo, os proibiu de liberá-lo. _

- Ela não ousaria! – Diz Temari nervosa.

_- Já o fez, pelo que me parece ela quer manter o Gaara longe, é claro, um filho a menos sempre é melhor não é mesmo? –_ Diz Kankurou em tom rancoroso – _Primeiro me manda para a Suíça, depois interna o Gaara. Decidi fazer alguma coisa, sou maior de idade e posso me responsabilizar pelo Gaara, vou pegar um voou daqui há meia hora, mas enquanto eu não chego você poderia..._

-Eu vou indo para lá agora mesmo! – Ela o interrompe, desliga o celular e o joga dentro da bolsa, correndo em seguida.

Flashback.final.

Kankurou com certeza não fazia idéia de que era tão tarde no Japão, ele nunca fui muito ligado a isso afinal, mas quem sabe ele não pudesse mesmo fazer alguma coisa por Gaara? Mas enquanto ele não chegava o que ela faria? Estava cansada e decidiu ficar ali, mesmo sabendo que ela sozinha não poderia fazer nada.

- Temari-chan? – A garota se assustada com o chamado repentino abrindo rapidamente os olhos, então avista um belo par de olhos azuis. Era Naruto.

- O que faz aqui Naruto? – Ela pergunta mais tranqüila.

- Estava voltando para casa, sabe eu morro aqui pertinho, então vi você ai caída – Ele se abaixa com um expressão extremamente confuso – E você? Porque está ai toda largada na rua?

- Não estou largada – Ela retruca ríspida – Eu tenho motivos.

- Não duvido disso – Ele diz com um sorriso bobo – Mas ficar ai sozinha há essa hora não é nem um pouco prudente.

- Estou ciente disso – Temari olha através do portão e avista um vulto que caminhava tranqüilamente pelo jardim próximo ao portão. Ela se levanta arrumando um pouco se vestido – Hey! – Grita ela.

Naruto a observou confuso, porque afinal ela estaria gritando? Vê então o vulto se aproximar aos poucos. Temari sorria, quem sabe não a deixavam entrar para ver o irmão? Com o vulto mais próximo Naruto pode vê-lo mais detalhadamente, era um garoto não muito alto, de cabelo ruivo bagunçado com uma expressão fria.

- Gaara! – Grita surpresa Temari – O que faz andando por ai?

- Eu nunca durmo Temari – Ele diz friamente, sem nem se quer olhar para Naruto – Pensei que soubesse – Ele dá alguns passos mais à frente ficando bem próximo ao portão – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim te tirar daqui!

- As cinco da manhã? Idéia brilhante – Diz sarcástico.

- Me desesperei ao saber que mamãe não tinha dado permissão para sair – Temari aumenta seu tom de voz – Kankurou está vindo para o país, ver se pode fazer alguma coisa por você.

- Hum, decididamente você não faz idéia de porque está aqui. Pensa mesmo que pode fazer alguma coisa?

- Eu... sei que não posso. Mas eu queria poder – Ela diz decidida – Pelo menos pude vê-lo, queria saber como reagiu.

- Reagi a que? – Pergunta o ruivo com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- A decisão da mamãe, sobre deixá-lo aqui.

- Não esperava que ela fosse realmente me aceitar de volta, eu não espero mais nada dela – Ele responde frio.

- Sabaku, andando novamente por ai à noite? Volte já para o seu quarto! – O porteiro, que acabara de acordar, se aproxima.

- Eu vou indo – Diz Gaara friamente.

- Espere o Kankurou amanhã, você verá ele vai te tirar daqui! – Diz Temari.

- Que seja – Gaara se afasta, sendo seguido pelo porteiro, que antes observava atentamente os dois "visitantes".

- Calma Temari-chan amanhã tudo vai estar bem! Vamos dormir! – Diz Naruto extremamente animado, mesmo não tendo entendido nada do ocorrido.

- Sim – Temari dá um curto sorriso. Naruto era mesmo uma pessoa estranha.

♥.

**Olá Upper East Sidders, aqui quem fala é Gossip girl, sua melhor fonte sobre a vida escandalosa da elite de Manhattan, ultimas notícias acabam de chegar, uma das minhas mais confiáveis fontes me contou que Temari foi vista andando pela Park Avenue na companhia do mais novo queridinho do colégio Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Parece que eu me enganei, havia dito que ela corria por problemas com sua família desestruturada quando na verdade ela tinha um encontro com o nosso querido loirinho. A Temari não perde tempo mesmo.**

- Você viu nova da Gossip Girl? Ela está dizendo que a T. teve um encontro com o Naruto, mas que absurdo... – Dizia Tenten inconformada.

- A Temari e o Naruto? – Sakura se perdeu em risadas – Essa fofoqueira inventa cada uma! Sorte dela que não sabemos sua verdadeira identidade, pois se o soubéssemos, a T. ia tirar satisfações com ela sem a menor dúvida – Sakura se serviu de mais um brioche.

- Mas como vocês ficaram sabendo disso tudo? – Perguntou inocentemente Hinata – Não temos computadores aqui.

- Claro que foi pelo celular Hinata! Vai dizer que você não recebe?!-Tenten parecia surpresa, afinal todos recebiam as ultimas da Gossip Girl, Hinata devia ser realmente excluída antes de conhecê-las.

- Não... – Responde a Hyuuga timidamente.

- Então vamos mudar isso agora mesmo –Sakura retirou o celular da bolsa e entrou na Internet – Ai está o blog, basta deixar seu celular que irá receber tudo.

- O...Obrigada Sakura – Hinata pega o celular um pouco sem jeito.

- Eu estou estranhando a I. não ter dado notícias até agora, já são três da tarde e ela ainda não ligou – Comenta Tenten.

- Deve estar por ai com o Sasuke, eu realmente espero que esteja – Sakura suspira – Depois daquela conversa estranha que tive com ele ontem eu apenas espero que ele tire da cabeça a idéia de sentir algo por mim e descubra que ainda ama muito a I.

- Pensei que você gostasse do Sasuke, S. – Tenten bebeu um gole de seu suco de melancia.

- Eu era louca por ele, mas isso um ano há trás – Sakura sorria – Agora eu estou disponível para me apaixonar novamente, e com certeza quando acontecer, não será pelo Sasuke.

- E o tal Sai? Vocês estavam tão juntinhos ontem – Tenten sorria maliciosamente.

- O Sai é meu ex-namorado e eu não posso negar que fico meio balançada perto dele – Sakura comeu um pedaço de seu brioche tentando esconder o rosto corado, não pode deixar de sorrir pela expressão feita pelas amigas.

- Eu não sei como, aquele cara é muito feio S. – Temari se aproximou das três que estavam sentadas em uma das mesas no restaurante do Hotel Royal – Desculpem o atraso de... hum... uma hora e meia.

- Ele não é feio T., pode não ser o mais belo de todos, mas tem um rosto muito bonito – Sakura se defendia, na verdade Sai não era feio, apenas um pouco magricela demais – E você não pode dizer nada, você ficou com o Shino.

- Ele tem seu charme – Temari sorri se sentando ao lado de Tenten, que logo a abraça e entrega um brioche.

- Comece a comer, temos mais algumas horas ainda para conversar sobre essa festa – Diz animada.

♥.

- Ah fala sério Naruto! – Neji abriu a porta do quarto onde estavam Naruto e Shikamaru com uma expressão de desgosto – Você pegou a Temari e nem disse nada!

Naruto cospe o suco de laranja que tinha em sua boca, quase acertando Shikamaru – Como é que é?!

- Foi o que disse a Gossip Girl – Neji joga seu celular para o amigo e se senta no sofá onde Sasuke costumava dormir – Não acredito que você ficou com ela antes que eu! Isso está errado.

- Eu não fiquei com a Temari Neji. Passei a noite com a sua prima – Naruto se defende entregando o celular de volta para Neji, com uma expressão extremamente confusa.

- Você dormiu com a minha prima? – Pergunta Neji muito surpreso.

- Claro que não! – Retruca nervoso – Eu quis dizer que passei a festa toda conversando com ela.

- Menos mal, nos dois casos – Completa Neji com desdém – Se tivesse ficado com a Temari antes que eu ia ser desagradável, e se tivesse ficado com a minha prima teria muito mau gosto.

- Fala como se a Temari fosse mesmo ficar com você. Tanto ela quanto a Sakura abominam você – Shikamaru resolve interferir, ele estava um pouco perturbado com aquele assunto, mas não podia negar que se sentiu aliviado ao saber que a Gossip Girl estava enganada.

- Pode ate ser, mas se um dia elas ficarem bêbadas... – Neji sorri maliciosamente.

- Você não presta – Conclui Shikamaru.

- Não fale assim da Hinata-chan! – Naruto ficara nervoso, ele demorou um pouco para perceber a maldade do comentário de Neji. (Lerdinho :P)

- Mas do que é que está falando imbecil? O assunto deixou de ser a Hinata faz tempo – Neji olhava para Naruto com uma expressão de profundo repulso.

- Sério? – Diz Naruto sem graça, deixando Neji e Shikamaru céticos – Mas enfim, eu achei a sua prima uma garota fantástica e ela é muito linda! – Completa animadamente.

- Se você diz – Neji se levanta indo até o frigobar que existia no quarto – Para mim ela não passa de uma garota tonta e tímida, não gosto de garotas assim, santas demais.

- Ah mais é bem isso que faz a Hinata ser fantástica, ela é diferente de todas as outras!

- Já entendemos que você gostou da Hinata Naruto – Shikamaru já estava ficando impaciente – Mas o que pode ter feito a Gossip girl pensar que você andou por ai sozinho com a Temari?

- Ah mais eu fiz isso sim – Shikamaru lançou um olhar mortal para Naruto enquanto Neji sorriu maliciosamente – Mas já disse que não aconteceu nada. Eu a encontrei sentada em frente à clínica de reabilitação enquanto ia para casa, depois ela ficou conversando com um garoto ruivo que estava lá dentro, eu não entendi muito bem.

Shikamaru não demorou a perceber quem era o garoto ruivo, suspirou enquanto pensava no que podia ter acontecido com o irmão de Temari para ela ter saído correndo daquela forma – Vou sair – Completou se levantando.

- Onde vai? – Pede Neji desconfiado.

- Comprar cigarro – Mente Shikamaru.

- Ok – Diz Naruto enquanto pegava um baralho que estava em cima de uma mesinha ao seu lado – Vamos jogar truco enquanto ele não volta Neji – O moreno concorda se sentando à frente de Naruto. Shikamaru sai.

♥.

**Que dia mais tediante, será que não vai acontecer nada de interessante? Pois bem Upper East Sidders, parece que todos estão cansadinhos da festa e não armam nenhuma confusão para a minha felicidade...**

Temari acaba de chegar no prédio onde é dona da cobertura, olha no relógio do saguão de entrada, seis e quinze. Deseja mentalmente que ele já tivesse chegado. Fazia cerca de uma hora que Kankurou ligou dizendo que estava entrando na clínica. Caminhou lentamente até a porta do apartamento e a abriu, não havia trancado a casa, pois sabia que Kankurou viria para lá quando saísse da clínica, não pode evitar sorrir ao ver o irmão sentado no sofá da sala.

- Kankurou! – Temari correu até ele e o abraçou fortemente, já não o via há meses. Ela sempre foi acostumada a ter o apoio do irmão mais velho em tudo que fazia, ele havia sido como um pai para ela, mas desde que ele foi para Suíça dois anos antes quase não se viam – Por favor, me diga você conseguiu tirar o Gaara de lá? – Ela se sentou à frente dele, sua expressão era um misto de curiosidade e angústia.

- Foi bem complicado – Kankurou suspirou cansado – Eles são mais rigorosos do que pensei, mas sabe como é, nada é impossível para Sabaku no Kankurou.

- VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! – Temari pulou no irmão quase o fazendo cair do sofá – Onde ele está?

- Foi tomar um banho. Mamãe? – Pede ele um pouco aflito.

Temari que sorria como boba se tornou sério após lembrar-se de sua mãe – Viajando. Mas estará de volta na quarta feira - Nesse momento a campainha toca – Só um instante – Temari se levanta e caminha até a porta, se surpreende ao ver quem era.

- Shikamaru?!

- Yo Temari – Ele estava um pouco sem jeito.

- O que... o que você faz aqui? – Pergunta nervosa.

- Quem é Temari? – Kankurou me aproxima da irmã, ao ver o jovem Nara na porta coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Temari e lança um olhar realmente intimidador à Shikamaru.

- E esse quem é? – Shikamaru levanta uma das sobrancelhas. _"Quem é esse infeliz? E o que ele faz sozinho com a Temari, na casa dela? Que problemático"._ Sentiu então uma ponta de ciúme.

- Sou o namorado dela – Kankurou resolve brincar, e ao ver a expressão dos outros dois vê que valeu a pena.

- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE NAMORADO?! – Temari grita furiosa fazendo Kankurou cair na gargalhada – VÊ SE CRESCE! - Ela lança um olhar assustador para o irmão, que engole seco – Este é meu irmão Kankurou, Shikamaru.

- Ah sim – Shikamaru suspira, havia levado um susto com tudo aquilo – Muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu... cunhadinho – Kankurou sorriu marotamente, deixando Temari ainda mais furiosa.

- KANKUROU!!

- Hey, pare de gritar. Você é barulhenta demais Temari, pude ouvi-la lá de cima – Gaara descia as escadas, ainda com o cabelo úmido do banho.

- GAARA! – E lá vai Temari novamente, dar um abraço caloroso no irmão.

- Voltando ao assunto de antes – Kankurou sentou-se no sofá, fez sinal para que Shikamaru se junta-se a ele – Se mamãe volta na quarta, temos que tirar logo o Gaara daqui. Alguma sugestão?

- Podemos pagar um quarto no Hotel Royal para ele – Sugeriu Temari.

- Não... Complicado demais, além de que mamãe vai odiar bancar o filho fugitivo – Diz Kankurou.

- Porque não pede ao Neji Temari? – Shikamaru sugeriu.

- Nem morta! Aquele arrogante vai querer algo em troca!

- Não é hora para isso Temari, veja com esse amigo se tem como o Gaara ficar lá – Diz Kankurou.

- Ai ta bem! – Diz emburrada.

♥.

Não muito longe dali três amigos conversavam no apartamento de Neji. Sasuke estava sentado no sofá da sala, abraçado a Ino, Neji comentava com eles sobre o mais novo empreendimento de seu pai, ele comprara uma fabrica de automóveis falida na Alemanha e usou as instalações para abrir uma filial. Porém o assunto é cortado pelo celular de Neji, que começara a tocar.

- Neji falando.

-_Preciso te pedir um favor, Neji –_ Diz Temari.

Naruto estava no quarto de Neji, usando o laptop do amigo. Ele havia se cansado de ficar vendo Ino e Sasuke se agarrando e Neji se gabando, resolveu então entrar no MSN e jogar conversa fora, ao ligar o computador o MSN de Neji entrou automaticamente e ele pode ver que Hinata estava on-line, copiou o e-mail dela e entrou com seu próprio e-mail, adicionando a garota em seguida.

**Uzumaki – Datte bayo /o/ diz:**

HINATA-CHAN! Sou eu o Naruto lembra de mim?

**Hinata s2 diz:**

Claro Naruto-kun Como vai?

**Uzumaki – Datte bayo /o/ diz:**

Beeeem /o/ apesar de ter passado o dia todo aqui no apartamento do Neji x.X

Queria sair um pouco.

**Hinata s2 diz:**

Mas deve ser divertido ficar ai também não é?

**Uzumaki – Datte bayo /o/ diz:**

Ah sim /o/

Mas seria mais legal se você estivesse aqui.

**Hinata s2 diz:**

Naruto-kun

**Uzumaki – Datte bayo /o/ diz:**

Pêra um pouco Hinata-chan, o Neji ta me chamando.

- O QUE FOI? – Grita Naruto e logo vê Neji se aproximar do quarto.

- Anda, põe uma roupa melhor, nós vamos sair – Neji entra no quarto e começa a selecionar uma roupa no armário – A Ino vai chamar as garotas e nós vamos para um bar.

- Eita, alguma ocasião especial?

- Teremos um novo morador aqui no apartamento, mas isso te explico no caminho, vou tomar banho – Neji sai do quarto.

**Uzumaki – Datte bayo /o/ diz:**

Voltei Hinata-chan! Olha nós vamos para um bar! Vem com a gente! Vai ser tão legal!

**Hinata s2 diz:**

Não sei não Naruto-kun, o Neji não ia gostar...

**Uzumaki – Datte bayo /o/ diz:**

O Neji não manda em nada ¬¬'

VOCÊ VAI COM A GENTE! Pêra que eu vou pegar o endereço de onde vamos e já te mando /o/

**Hinata s2 diz:**

Está bem.

**Não sei vocês, mas eu adoro programas marcados em cima da hora, ainda mais num domingo a noite, e parece que nossa rainha também gosta de sair nas noites de domingo, pois acaba de chegar ao bar mais badalado da cidade, acompanhada de seu príncipe encantado e alguns amigos. A noite vai longe.**

**Vocês sabem que me amam, beijinhos Gossip Girl.**

♥.

encerrando o capítulo três e tudo que tenho a fazer é pedir desculpas, eu estou realmente decepcionada com este capítulo, ficou pequeno, sem graça e rodou completamente em volta da Temari. Desculpe gente, eu tive que fazer isso para por o Gaara na historia, no próximo capítulo volta ao normal. E o pior de tudo é que eu sei que podia ter feito melhor, mas nesses ultimos dias estou completamente sem inspiração, as vezes me dá esses brancos e como eu odeio esses brancos, não consigo pensar em nada descente!

agora vamos falar sobre os casais. Eu contei os votos e decidi fazer um segundo turno XD recebi votos para muitos casais, tanto aqui pelas reviews quanto das pessoas que leem minha fic fora do fanfiction, e bem... o único casa que foi realmenet bem votado foi NaruHina, isso porque não fizeram nenhum outro casal para qualquer um deles, tive apenas um voto para HinaSasu. Ou seja, casais definidos: ShikaTema e NaruHina.

quanto aos outros abro os votos novamente,votem onegai, não posso enrolar mais tempo TT

os mais votados por enquanto são : NejiTen, SakuGaa, SakuSasu, GaaIno e SakuSai ( A Sakura está sendo a mais dificil, recebi varias opções muuuito diversificadas )

Agora uma palavrinha aos fãs de Gossip Girl, vocês viram que acabou a greve dos roteiristas? vão voltar as gravações /o/ eu li no isfreetv que em abril teremos 9 episodios novos, mas Abril ta tão longe TT (Sim sou muito viciada em GG xD)

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Mai-chan, Prii O., Kacau L. M., Fullmetal-senpai, Sabaku no Uchiha,Sary-chann e lepitas. **

outra coisa que eu estava pensando, se responde as reviews auqi na fic ou por mensagem pessoal, mas isso eu ainda não sei xD

ufa, creio que é isso, se você gostou add no story alert, aodro qu eleiam ate o fim XD. Antes de me despedir dois pedidos:

1) REVIEWS

2) Votem nos casais onegai TT

Beijinhos :D


	4. About Now

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

-------------------------------

Naruto não pertence, pois se o fizesse eu roubaria o Neji para mim ;)

Gossip Girl não me pertence idem.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

-------------------------------

**Boa leitura (:**

Capítulo quatro.About now. 

**Hoje é domingo, e também é o dia seguinte à festa do beijo na boca. E sabem que hoje também é dia de festa? É claro que não sabem, por isso eu, Gossip Girl, estou aqui, para mantê-los informados. Hoje, dia 26 de Fevereiro o bar mais famoso da cidade comemora três anos de sucesso, e é claro que vale uma suuper festa regada à sofisticação, e é exatamente lá onde estão os jovens mais ricos e populares de Manhattan. Adoro quando todos se juntam, ainda mais quando há bebida envolvida. Cruzo os dedos desejando confusão.**

- T. e seus irmãos estão demorando – Ino olhava o relógio reluzente usado por seu namorado – Já chegamos há meia hora, isso porque o Naruto enrolou bastante para sairmos.

- Não tenho culpa, a jarra de suco escapou da minha mão! – Naruto responde enérgico.

- Não tem desculpa por dois motivos. Primeiro você é o Naruto – Neji estava um pouco entediado, o bar abrirá há pouco tempo e ainda não tinham muitas pessoas "interessantes" – Segundo, porque só um idiota resolve tomar suco antes de ir a um bar.

- E o que o fato de me chamar Naruto tem a ver com quebrar a jarra de suco? – Pergunta confuso.

- Ele não entendeu – Diz Ino.

- Ele nunca entende – Sasuke completa decepcionado.

- Hã? – Naruto estava completamente perdido, como queriam que ele entendesse se falavam em código (? O.o). Enquanto olhava para Sasuke percebeu alguém se aproximar, logo reconheceu Hinata, que mirava os pés timidamente – HINATA-CHAN! VOCÊ VEIO! - Naruto dá um abraço apertado na garota, a impedindo de respirar por alguns segundos. (Isso por dois motivos, um: ele a apertou muito forte, dois: ela não estava acostumada com ele assim pertinho, mas o motivo maior foi o aperto forte mesmo...).

- Hinata? – Ino disse me voz baixa, com uma expressão superior.

- Não achei que você ia a bares Hinata – Neji comenta seco.

- O...o Naruto-kun que... me convidou – Ela adquiriu uma cor escarlate e começou a gaguejar, Neji não a deixava nem um pouco confortável.

- SIM! E QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ VEIO, ESTÁ MUITO LINDA! – Naruto gritou, quase ensurdecendo Sasuke que estava ao seu lado e levou as mãos aos ouvidos incomodado.

- Obrigada... Naruto-kun – Hinata sorriu envergonhada. O que Naruto disse não deixava de ser verdade, ela usava um vestido tomara que caia azul bem claro que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e calçava um par de sapatilhas de salto bem baixo na cor prata.

- Desculpem o atraso queridos, mas Tenten e eu tínhamos que passar na confeitaria antes que ela fechasse – Sakura acabara de se aproximar dos amigos, vestia uma mini saia jeans escura e uma frente única rosa e preta (Sim, eu adoro vesti-la de rosa, combina com o cabelo XD) além de uma sandália de salto alto preta, seus olhos brilhavam devido à sombra prata que os contornava.

- Doces maravilhosos doces! – Tenten vinha um pouco mais atrás de Sakura e cantarolava sua ode aos doces animadamente. Vestia uma calça jeans justa e uma bata verde, os cabelos presos nos usuais coques ao lado da cabeça.

- Eles te deixam gorda – Repreende Ino.

- Não to nem ai – Tenten diz brincalhona.

– Mas porque essa decisão tão repentina de vir ao bar? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Temari vai nos apresentar o irmão dela, ele vai morar conosco no apê do Neji – Sasuke puxou sua cadeira para um pouco mais perto de Ino, assim dando espaço para que Sakura e Tenten se sentassem.

- O irmão dela? – Sakura olha surpresa para Ino, que apenas balança a cabeça positivamente.

- Já era hora – Comenta alto Neji fazendo os outros olharem para a entrada do bar. Ino passou seu olhar por Shikamaru, depois por um homem alto e moreno que reconheceu ser Kankurou, olhou para Temari que sorriu para ela e por fim manteve-se atenta ao jovem que vinha logo atrás e a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em como ele era bonito. O cabelo ruivo bagunçado... o olhar frio e a expressão seria... e o corpo perfeitamente moldado que era levemente escondido pela camiseta preta que usava.

_"Sexy"_ – Pensava a loira enquanto o olhava enfeitiçada.

- Oi gente! – Os cumprimenta animadamente Temari – Me Deixe apresentá-los, este para quem ainda não conhece é Kankurou – Ela aponta para o moreno que abre um sorriso simpático – E este aqui – Temari se aproxima de Gaara colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro – É o Gaara, que vai morar com vocês.

- Esses são Naruto, Sasuke e Neji – Apresenta Shikamaru e Gaara os cumprimenta com um singelo balanço de cabeça – E elas são Tenten, Hinata, Sakura e ...

- Ino – Ela o interrompe e se levanta para dar um demorado beijo na bochecha de Gaara, fazendo Tenten e Temari sacudirem a cabeça negativamente – Muito prazer.

Apesar de ter Ino pendurada em seu pescoço, Gaara prendeu sua atenção em Sakura que ria gostosamente das expressões inconformadas das amigas. "_Sorriso bonito"_ - Pensou.

- Já que todos estão aqui podemos começar a beber logo? – Neji já estava impaciente, o bar já lotara e ele ainda não tinha bebido nada.

♥.

- Até que enfim largou o meu irmão – Temari debocha ao ver Ino se sentar ao seu lado no balcão do bar.

- Sasuke estava olhando torto – Responde normalmente Ino e em seguida pede sua bebida ao barman.

- E com razão – Tenten satiriza – Ele é seu namorado e você ficou toda insinuante em cima do Gaara.

- Olha como fala comigo Mitsashi – Ino a olha cética, fazendo Tenten se calar emburrada – Eu não fazia nada de errado.

- Não porque o Gaara não quis – Completa Temari.

- Ora! – Ino exclama se fazendo de ofendida, o que ela não estava nem um pouco.

- Eu não acho certo isso... se você tem um namorado devia só ter olhos para ele não é mesmo? – Hinata se pronuncia um pouco tímida, o que já era um grande avanço. Ultimamente Ino já não a intimidava tanto, isso graças à presença de Sakura.

- Apoiado! – Tenten exclama energicamente, o que fez Hinata ficar um pouco menos nervosa sobre ter contrariado Ino.

- Ah e vai dizer que você não olha para os garotos gostosos mesmo quando está ficando com alguém **santa Hinata** – Zomba Ino.

- Eu nunca... fiquei com ninguém – Confessa a Hyuuga sem jeito.

- COMO É QUE É?! – Grita Ino, sem necessidade alguma. Ela podia ser um pouco exagerada às vezes, só de vez em quando – Você é realmente deslocada – Debocha.

- Porque reage assim I.? Ciúmes por a Hinata não ser suja como você? – Retruca Temari com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Olha o nível T. – Sakura, que até agora apenas assistia ao dialogo resolve intervir, uma discussão entre Ino e Temari não era algo fácil de aparatar. Melhor evitar.

- Desculpe, é que eu realmente odeio quando a I. fala dessa forma com as pessoas – Temari fita o chão enquanto se acalma – Tenho certeza que se a Hinata nunca beijou ninguém é porque ela quer um momento especial, com alguém especial. Não é Hinata? – Ela sorri simpática.

- Sim – Hinata diz baixinho.

- Hey I. – Sakura resolve quebrar o incômodo silêncio que havia se formado – Preciso falar com você.

- Sobre? – Ino arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

- Apenas venha comigo – Sakura se levanta e segue para a área aberta do bar, onde poderiam conversar melhor. Ino a segue um pouco contrariada. Temari e Tenten se entreolham já imaginando o assunto daquela conversa, enquanto Hinata se sentou no banco onde antes estava Sakura.

♥.

- VIRA! VIRA! VIRA! – Gritava um grupo de cerca de doze pessoas, todas amontoadas em torno de uma das mesas. Sasuke, que estava sentado na mesa rodeada de curiosos, pegou o sétimo copinho cheio de whisky e tornou seu conteúdo garganta abaixo, fazendo a maioria gritar.

- Mais um Sasuke mais um! – Neji encheu o copo novamente, ele havia comprado uma garrafa de whisky já que pedir copos repetidamente era muito incomodo e demorado. Ele mantinha um sorriso assustador no rosto, adorava embriagar as pessoas tanto quando adorava se embriagar. Sasuke pegou o copinho já um pouco tonto, mas Shikamaru o tomou de suas mãos.

- Já é suficiente Sasuke – Disse enquanto pousava o copo sobre a mesa – A diversão acabou, saiam daqui – As pessoas em volta se afastaram resmungando alguns 'estraga prazeres'.

- Qual é Shika! Eu tava me divertindo para caramba pô! – Sasuke reclamava, mas já percebia sua vista ficar um pouco fora de foco.

- Para me chamar assim você já deve estar doidão – Comentou o moreno sem muita emoção – Além disso, eu não estou a fim de te carregar até o apartamento, é problemático demais.

- Pra você tudo é problemático – Sasuke se encostou com mais força na cadeira e acabou se desequilibrando. Gaara que se sentava ao seu lado apenas empurrou Sasuke de volta a posição normal.

- Credo Shikamaru, ele já não pode pegar garotas por causa da Ino, e agora até da bebida você o priva. É Sasuke amigo – Neji dá um tapinha nas costas de Sasuke - O jeito é você virar padre.

- Cala boca – Responde Sasuke revoltado fazendo Neji rir gostosamente.

- Se ele não vai beber, nós vamos – Gaara diz friamente enquanto enche o copo de Neji e logo em seguida, o seu.

- Esse é dos meus! – Neji exclama animado enquanto esvazia o copo – Você é foda Gaara!

- Hunf – Gaara apenas bebe seu whisky. Estava começando a se acostumar com a companhia, era a primeira vez que as pessoas não o olhavam torto ou fugiam dele. Claro que ele tinha mudado muito desde que entrou na clínica, estava mais alto, mais bonito e mais autoconfiante, já que desistirá de fazer o impossível, ter uma família comum. Agora era tentar ser sociável, e lidar com seus mais novos companheiros não estava sendo tão difícil quanto pensou que seria.

- Tsc... problemáticos – Suspirou Shikamaru enquanto bebia tranqüilamente seu sakê e observava Sasuke acenar empolgado para Naruto que estava do outro do bar, este o respondeu na mesma empolgação. Não se esqueçam que ele estava bêbado e por isso fazia coisas assim, já Naruto estava sóbrio, ele era tonto daquele jeito mesmo.

**Ergam suas taças caros amigos e bebam, até não poder mais.**

♥.

O Lado de fora do bar, também conhecido como "fumódromo", era espaçoso e cheio de plantas atrás de vários bancos perdidos entre luzes coloridas. Aquela noite uma leve brisa gelada percorria as ruas, e Sakura pode senti-la ao sair da parte coberta do bar, apertou um pouco os braços ao sentir um calafrio e logo se sentou em um dos bancos vagos. Observou Ino se aproximar, ela nem se quer se sentou, ficou me pé de braços cruzados com uma expressão nada agradável que claramente dizia 'Seja breve'.

- Precisamos conversar...

- Isso você já disse – Ino rebateu ríspida.

- Eu não queria ter dormido com o Sasuke – Ela vai direto ao ponto, não havia muito com o que se enrolar – Admito que eu gostava dele, confesso que eu tinha vontade de tê-lo para mim, mas não numa situação daquelas, não depois que ele começou a se envolver com você.

- Pensa que sou tola para acreditar que você fez contrariada? Poupe-me – Ino revira os olhos começando a se irritar, ela conhecia muito bem Sakura para apenas acreditar que a amiga deixara de desejar o Uchiha depois que ele começou a namorá-la.

- Não disse que fiz contrariada – Ino a olhou incrédula – Eu apenas não tinha me tocado do que eu fazia. Eu estava bêbada e tinha o garoto que pensava amar me seduzindo. Só me dei conta do que eu fiz no dia seguinte.

- Já percebeu que você está sempre bêbada S.? Quantas vezes você já não usou isso de desculpa! – Ino passou a mão sobre suas madeixas loiras – 'Desculpe I., eu bebi demais e esqueci de te avisar que não ia mais passar o ano novo com você'. 'Desculpe I., eu não devia ter ficado com o Sai depois de você me dizer que ele não valia a pena, mas sabe eu estava bêbada'. 'Desculpe I., eu esqueci de dar o recado a sua mãe que você não ia voltar para casa aquela noite, te causou problemas né? É que eu tinha saído para beber com o pessoal do colégio...'– Ino afinou a voz imitando falas ditas por Sakura nos últimos anos, era facilmente perceptível o rancor detido naquelas palavras.

- Eu era inconseqüente...

- Você precisava de tratamento isso sim! não sei como eu te agüentava daquele jeito, já perdi a conta das vezes que tive que ficar te segurando porque você não se mantinha em pé!

- Obrigada por isso I., você sempre foi uma boa amiga – Sakura mirou os pés sem jeito, ela sabia que tinha dado muito trabalho à amiga, que varias vezes Ino tinha deixado de se divertir para cuidar dela.

- OBRIGADA O CARALHO! JÁ CHEGA DESSA FALSIDADE SAKURA! – Ino gritava chamando a atenção dos poucos que estavam ali no frio junto delas, a garota tinha perdido a posse, quem a visse agora não teria medo dela e sim pena.

- Me chamou de Sakura... – Sussurrou chateada, Ino não a chamava assim desde a sétima série, que foi quando ela, Temari e Ino começaram a se chamar apenas pelas iniciais como um sinal de intimidade e como diziam na época 'cumplicidade eterna'.

- Você não faz idéia... não faz a menor idéia do quanto você me decepcionou – Ino sentia uma enorme vontade de chorar, lembrou-se então do dia que soube da partida de Sakura.

Flashback.início.

- Boa dia sra. Haruno, onde está a S.? Estava pensando em irmos ao cinema esta tarde – Ino cumprimentava animadamente a mãe de Sakura, ela acabava de entrar na casa da amiga.

- A Sakura está na Inglaterra a esta hora Ino querida.

- Na Inglaterra? – Ino sentiu um aperto, raramente tinha ficado com a amiga longe de si e se ela foi assim de repente porque houve algo de muito grave?

- Como assim você não sabia querida? – Ao ver a expressão inconformada da jovem a sua frente percebeu que ela não sabia de nada – Não posso acreditar que Sakura não lhe contou, ela vai passar um ano na Inglaterra junto dos tios, acho que ficar um pouco longe das tentações mundanas dessa cidade vai fazer bem a ela.

- Ela não me disse, nem se quer... se despediu... – Ino fitava tristemente o chão, ainda desacreditada por Sakura tê-la deixado, sem aviso, sem despedida, sem consideração alguma – Eu vou embora então, obrigada.

- Volte sempre que desejar querida – A mãe de Sakura observou Ino ir embora vagarosamente e não pode deixar de sentir pena. Ino chegou a sua casa e chorou. Chorou a tarde inteira, até não poder mais.

Flashback.final.

- Talvez eu faça...

- Não, você NÃO FAZ! PERDI A CONTA DOS DIAS QUE EU CHOREI POR ME SENTIR SOZINHA, DAS VEZES QUE ME SENTI ABANDONADA AO VER QUE OS MESES IAM PASSANDO E VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCREVIA UMA MÍSERA CARTA, NÃO ME LIGAVA, NÃO DAVA NOTÍCIA ALGUMA! – Ino respirou fundo, ficar ali gritando não era bom para a imagem dela, já que podia haver algum conhecido por ali – Sabe – Ela ria rancorosa – Teve vezes que eu me afligi pensando que podia ter te acontecido alguma coisa, até um dia que eu descubro que você dormiu com o meu namorado fugindo logo em seguida. Você é covarde Sakura.

- EU NÃO FUGI POR ISSO I.! – Sakura se levantou num impulso, ficando frente a frente com Ino – Eu... já sabia que ia embora, minha mãe estava me forçando a mudar de ares...

- Claro que sabia, e não me disse ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! VOCÊ NÃO SÓ NÃO TEVE CORAGEM DE ME CONTAR A VERDADE COMO TAMBÉM FOI EMBORA NA SURDINA!

- Tive medo de como você reagiria.

- Medo? Você teve **medo**? Já chega disso tudo Sakura, pode falar que você não se arrepende de verdade, pode falar que gostou, anda diga logo! Estou cansada dessa sua falsidade! Sempre soube que você era mentirosa e falsa, mas jamais pensei que era assim comigo também! – Ino vira de costas, não queria mais olhar para Sakura, sabia bem que se aquilo se prolongasse ela ia chorar e isso já era demais. Sakura não era mais digna de uma lágrima derramada por Ino.

- Eu me arrependo profundamente I., mas acreditar em mim cabe apenas a você – Sakura puxa Ino com força fazendo-a ficar novamente virada para si – Ouça com atenção. Só existem três coisas com as quais eu realmente me importo nessa vida. O dinheiro, a minha imagem e **você** – Sakura a solta e começa a caminhar de volta para dentro do bar – Pensei que soubesse – Acrescenta tristemente antes de se afastar por completo.

Ino ficou ali parada, perplexa. A fria brisa batia esvoaçando os compridos fios de seu cabelo e esfriando a pele que não era coberta pelo curto vestido que usava. Sentia frio, mas não se achava capaz de dar um passo se quer naquele momento. As últimas palavras de Sakura ainda soavam em sua mente e antes de pudesse evitar sentiu um líquido quente percorrer seu rosto gelado. Caiu sobre os joelhos e passou a mão levemente pelos olhos, que antes estavam perfeitamente contornados pelo delineador, e ali permaneceu.

♥.

- Neji... – Temari se aproximou de onde o moreno estava sentado sozinho.

- Ah Temari – Ele abre um sorriso malicioso – Ande, junte-se a mim – Ele põe a mão sobre o banco ao seu lado – Eu lhe pago uma bebida.

- Não será necessário – Ele a observa com uma sobrancelha arqueada, se não veio ficar com ele o que ela queria afinal? – Eu apenas vim, lhe agradecer – Disse Temari com a voz mais doce que pode – Pelo Gaara, foi muito legal da sua parte, de verdade.

- Quem diria que eu a veria assim mansinha Temari – Ele abre um sorriso provocador fazendo sangue da garota começar a ferver.

- EU TENTEI SER GENTIL, MAS COM VOCÊ É IMPOSSÍVEL!

- Shiii – Ele põe o indicador em frente dos lábios indicando para que ela se cala-se, a fazendo ficar ainda mais nervosa – Não precisa me agradecer, afinal... Tudo tem seu preço – Ele se levanta.

- Porque será que eu não me surpreendo? – Ela diz sarcástica.

- Ótimo então já estava ciente disso – Ele se aproxima.

- Diz logo o que você quer em troca está bem? E saiba que eu apenas cogitei pedir á você por não ter realmente saída.

- Vou fingir que acredito – Ele sorri maliciosamente e se aproxima mais, ela apenas começa a caminhar de costas se afastando.

- COMO É?

- Já te disseram que você fica mais bonita calada? – Neji empurra Temari contra uma parede próxima e começa a beijar o pescoço da garota.

- O QUE PENSA ESTAR FAZENDO? SOLTA-ME AGORA NEJI! – Ela se debatia tentando se livrar dele, que apenas a pressionava com mais força contra a parede.

- Mas quanto escândalo – Ele usa de sua voz rouca, outro dos artifícios de sedução favoritos do jovem Hyuuga, falava bem ao ouvido da garota, que não pode deixar de se arrepiar. Sentiu-se nojenta por isso – Fique bem quietinha agora, é assim que vai me pagar o favor.

_"Só pode ser brincadeira! Ele é realmente repugnante, e que merda não consigo me soltar! Vou ter que arriscar..." – _É claro – Ela diz num suspiro fazendo a cara mais safada que pode_"Acho bom que funcione porque... meu Zeus Temari você está descendo ao nível dele". _ Neji sorriu abobado, ela cederá bem mais fácil do que ele previa, pelo menos era o que ele pensava, na surpresa ele baixou a guarda - _"Minha chance!" - _Temari o empurrou com toda a força que pode, fazendo que ele batesse as costas na mesa do bar e caísse no chão com uma expressão sofrida.

- Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, não se brinca com Sabaku no Temari – Ela observa Neji com um sorriso vitorioso. Ele estava caído no chão e mantinha uma das mãos nas costas, sua expressão era uma mistura de dor e ódio. Todos em volta o olhavam, o que o fazia ficar ainda mais nervoso._"Maldita seja Temari" – _pensa acompanhando a garota se afastar e sumir entre as pessoas.

♥.

Sentados em volta uma mesa de madeira Tenten e Kankurou conversavam. Já estavam ali à cerca de trinta minutos, os dois se tornaram bons amigos desde a última visita do moreno, há oito meses, desde então se correspondiam pela Internet. No presente momento conversavam sobre Neji, Kankurou sabia de todas as frustrações que Tenten passara por causa do Hyuuga e já há muito a aconselhava a esquecê-lo, coisa que Tenten não conseguia não importa com quanta vontade tentasse.

- E no fim eu acabei cedendo... – Tenten contava ao amigo sobre a noite passada e este apenas a observava aborrecido – Juro que tentei Kanko, por muito tempo venho tentando, mas ele não sai da minha cabeça e quando eu finalmente consegui desprezá-lo não durou mais de duas horas! – Ela apoio a cabeça nas mãos desolada.

- Isso tem que acabar Tenten, você bem sabe que ele apenas usa você – Kankurou já estava farto de ver Tenten entristecida por causa de Neji, justo ela que era uma das pessoas mais empolgadas que ele já conhecera.

- Mas porque tem que ser tão difícil?! Eu não me perdoou por ter me apaixonado por ele depois de tê-lo beijado apenas uma vez. Passou-se um ano Kankurou, **um ano** sem ele nem se quer ter uma conversa comigo! Eu o vi ficar com inúmeras meninas, o vi dar em cima das minhas amigas e mesmo assim eu não podia evitar corar ao mínimo cruzar de olhares! – Tenten pegou o copo de Martini que o amigo tomava e o virou em sua boca, depositando o copo pesadamente sobre a mesa.

- Ah Tenten meu Martini! – Kankurou fingiu reclamar e a garota o olhou abismada – Era brincadeira Tenten – Ele riu do olhar fuzilador lançado pela amiga – Olha, esse cara não é legal, ele não é gentil, é prepotente, convencido e mulherengo além de beber até não poder mais e usar as pessoas. A única resposta para você gostar dele é porque ele é bonito, pelo menos é o que dizem por ai, eu não opino sobre tal assunto.

- Está vendo! Eu me sinto como a Ino, que gosta das pessoas apenas pela aparência – Tenten suspira.

- Tem diferença, a Ino não se apaixona, isso é romântico demais para uma pessoa como ela, no caso da Ino ela "gama" – Ele diz em tom brincalhão, imitando a voz e os movimentos feitos por Ino quando ela dizia que algum garoto era um 'super gato'.

- Você não toma jeito – Disse Tenten entre risos.

Em um bar grande como aquele, cheio como estava encontrar seus companheiros depois de se separarem era algo um pouco trabalhoso, a não ser que você soubesse muito bem onde essa pessoa estaria, por exemplo, Shikamaru obviamente estaria sentado tentando dormir e Temari ia passar de tempos em tempos por ali para acordá-lo. Neji decidiu andar por ai e ver se encontrava os outros,ele estava extremamente mal humorado, a noite não estava sendo tão boa quanto ele pensava e por algum motivo desconhecido se lembrou de Tenten, ela era um ótimo passatempo.

Caminhou vagarosamente pelo bar, observando atentamente as pessoas em volta e logo avistou a mesa onde ela estava sentada na companhia de Kankurou._"Ela está sentada com um dos nossos amigos? Vai ser fácil demais" – _Pensa o moreno. Ele se aproxima da mesa e como na noite anterior a abraça por trás, assustando a garota que ria feito louca das piadas que Kankurou fazia das pessoas que estavam por perto.

- Mas o que... – Tenten se virou ainda sorrindo para ver quem a abraçava, estava distraída e não passou por sua mente que seria justo Neji, poderia ser Temari ou Sakura – Neji?!

- Olá minha linda – Ele diz com sua típica voz sedutora. Tenten ficou estática, a aproximação dele decididamente não era boa para sua saúde, o coração disparava, a respiração se tornava compassada, suas mãos suavam... (O ministério da Saúde adverte: Ter Neji's muito próximos pode fazer mal à saúde. Mas aposte que vale a pena 8D ). E mais uma vez ela se sentiu incapaz de fugir. Neji sorriu maliciosamente ao ver que a garota não ia se mexer. Fácil demais.

- Neji – Kankurou se levantou e se aproximou dos dois – Solte a Tenten.

- E porque eu o faria? – Neji diz em tom desafiador – Ela é minha – Ele solta Tenten e fica cara-cara som Kankurou.

- Correção, ela não é sua, nunca foi e hoje em especial não há como ser. Está noite a Tenten é **minha – **Kankurou ignora o olhar intimidador de Neji e puxa Tenten, juntando seus corpos - Entre no jogo – Ele sussurra no ouvido da garota antes de beijá-la. Tenten logo entende o recado, e finge estar retribuindo.

Neji permanece os observando com a sobrancelha arqueada e um certo asco, e quando cansa de tal cena passa a mão sobre os longos cabelos e caminha em direção ao bar, murmurando um ' que merda de noite'. Ao chegar pediu uma bebida, percebeu estar sendo observado atentamente por uma garota loira. Talvez ainda pudesse salvar sua noite.

Ao perceber que o Hyuuga não estava mais ali Kankurou se afastou de Tenten e os dois se observaram por alguns segundos antes de caírem na gargalhada.

- Você viu a cara dele? – Disse Kankurou – Valeu minha noite – E novamente começou a rir.

- Valeu Kanko, quem sabe assim ele não para de me usar.

- Basta você não deixar Tenten, apesar de que depois de levar um 'fora' bem dado talvez ele aquiete um pouco – Kankurou ainda ria, não podia evitar. Sentou-se e fez sinal para que Tenten o acompanha-se, e ela o fez.

♥.

- Mas afinal onde o Gaara vai dormir? – Perguntava Naruto para Shikamaru. Estavam os dois sentados em uma mesa onde também estavam Sasuke, Temari e Hinata.

- Sei lá, colocamos um colchão no corredor – Responde Shikamaru antes de bocejar.

- Ta doido? Vai atrapalhar o caminho, ele dorme com o Naruto – Diz Sasuke.

- Que espécie de idéia é essa? Meu irmão não vai dormir agarrado a um homem – Temari acrescenta cética.

- Dormir... junto do Naruto-kun? – Hinata corra ao pensar na possibilidade.

- Eu não sou gay para dormir com outro homem! Ele vai dormir no corredor como o Shikamaru disse – Naruto define enérgico – Hinata-chan eles estão me difamando – Diz em voz chorosa olhando para a garota de olhos perolados.

- Sei que você não é gay Naruto-kun – Hinata tenta tranqüilizar o loiro – Porque vocês não põem o colchão no quarto do Shikamaru, tem espaço não tem?

- É acho que isso pode ser melhor – Diz Shikamaru.

- Essa noite está um porre! – Neji chegou ate os amigos e bate com força na mesa, assustando Hinata que apenas soltou um guincho baixo.

- Principalmente pro Sasuke aqui – Satiriza Naruto ao olhar para o amigo que estava bêbado.

- É acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para casa, já estou com sono.

- E quando você não está com sono preguiçoso? – Temari diz olhando o garoto bocejar novamente.

- Ele tem razão, amanhã temos que ir para a aula – Acrescenta Hinata.

- Está bem, acho que é melhor irmos mesmo. Mas antes, alguém viu a I.? – Temari pergunta e ao ver a negação dada por todos se levanta – Vou procurá-la, vocês achem Sakura, Gaara, Tenten e Kankurou.

- Yoshi! – Responde Naruto energicamente.

♥.

Temari já procurava Ino há alguns minutos, sem sucesso. Lembrou-se então de não ter visto nem a loira nem Sakura desde a hora que saíram para conversar _"Ainda estariam conversando?"_ – Pensou e tomou a direção da área de fora do bar, ao chegar viu Ino sentada em um dos bancos, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e a cabeça caia sobre suas mãos. Aproximou-se então da amiga, viu que se cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado devido ao vento, sentou-se ao lado dela.

- I. está frio, assim vai pegar uma gripe.

-... – Ino não respondeu.

- Já vamos embora – Temari esperou uma resposta, que não veio – Ande, amanhã você vai ter um ótimo dia na escola devido à repercussão da festa, tem que dormir bem para estar linda.

- T. ...- Ino levantou a cabeça e olhou para Temari, apesar de seu olhar parecer ausente.

- I. você estava chorando?! – Temari pergunta preocupada. Ino tinha o rosto inchado e vermelho, pequenas marcas mais escuras mostravam o caminho deixado pelas lágrimas misturadas com maquiagem que já haviam cessado.

- Alguma vez eu... já fui injusta com você? – Pergunta em um tom frustrado.

- Ficaria feliz de dizer que não, mas essa não seria a verdade – Temari contorna os ombros de Ino com os braços, podendo sentir o quão gelada ela estava – Está me perguntando isso por causa da S.?

-...

- Olha, independente de como foi a conversa de vocês eu acho que se ela veio te explicar é porque ela se importa. Num momento desses acho que uma segunda chance será uma boa idéia.

- Quer dizer que devo apenas deixar para lá?! – Ino diz em tom sarcástico.

- Alô?! Olha para quem você está pedindo conselho. Se quiser aprender a gritar eu posso te ensinar, mas dar conselho não é comigo – Temari sorriu – Vamos I., eu sei que pela manhã já saberá o que fazer – Ela se levanta e oferece a mão para ajudar Ino – Há quanto tempo você está aqui fora? Está gelada como um defunto!

- Que horror T.! – Ino voltou a si, ela parecendo um defunto? Im-pos-sí-vel! – Esconda-me T., não vou aparecer com essa cara por ai – Temari riu e escoltou Ino por todo o caminho até o carro.

♥.

Você já se viu em uma situação onde nenhuma das pessoas que você convive pode realmente te dizer o que você quer ouvir? Bem, Sakura estava numa dessas situações. Não importa a qual dos amigos pedisse auxílio, nenhum deles havia feito uma besteira como a bela, nenhum deles havia realmente se arrependido de qualquer coisa que tenha feito. Nem ela mesma soubesse o que a levou a se sentar ao lado de Gaara no sofá, ela não o conhecia, não havia trocado uma palavra com ele desde que se conheceram, mas ele era alguém diferente, exatamente por não conhecê-la ele podia opinar, ele pode muito bem ter feito algo do qual realmente se arrependeu, afinal ele vinha de uma clínica de reabilitação não é?

-Você já fez alguma coisa da qual se arrepende muito... Gaara? – Sakura pede um pouco receosa, ele não parece uma pessoa muito amistosa na opinião dela. Já estava ali há quinze minutos e ele nem se quer parecia ter notado a presença dela, o que não a deixava muito confiante. Ele permaneceu calado, o que angustiou ainda mais Sakura que pensou estar sendo muito inadequada, e talvez estivesse, não era do interesse dela certo? Porém quando foi se desculpar pela pergunta ele a respondeu.

- Já – Disse seco e sem emoção, não entendia o porque dela estar ali e nem o porque de tal pergunta, mas isso não era importante.

- Humm... – Ficou calada por mais algum tempo – Acredita que as pessoas possam perdoar se você realmente se sentir arrependido?

- Eu não tenho boas experiências com pessoas, não as entendo – Gaara responde friamente, durante a conversa não havia nem se quer olhado para Sakura, ela levou o tom de voz dele como uma indireta para que ela parasse com aquela conversa e ela obedeceu, mas para sua surpresa ele adicionou – Apesar disso, eu sei que as pessoas não entendem o que sentimos. Diga, jure que se arrepende mas ela nunca vai entender o seu real arrependimento, devo dizer que ela pode muito bem duvidar disso sempre, mesmo fingindo não o fazer. As pessoas não entendem, não importa quem seja, ninguém entende realmente o que você passa e sente a não ser você mesmo.

-É... – Ela sorri levemente – Talvez você tenha mesmo razão.

- Sakura, Gaara estamos indo – Shikamaru se aproxima deles – Já estão todos lá fora.

- Sim – Sakura se levanta, seguida de Gaara. Os tre saem então do bar, lá fora encontram Naruto que segurava Sasuke, Neji estava encostado à porta do carro, Hinata e Tenten conversavam em um canto. Sakura se aproxima das amigas e pergunta por Ino, elas respondem que Kankurou a levou para casa e Temari havia ido junto. Os garotos levam Tenten, Hinata e Sakura até suas respectivas casas e vão para o apartamento de Neji. Nada melhor que uma boa noite de sono, não?

**Aahh quando eu digo que bebida mexe com as pessoas é porque é verdade. Viram que noite maravilhosa? Temari brigando com Neji, esse que para a surpresa total de Upper East Side não foi visto ficando com ninguém esta noite, há quem diga que ele levou um fora que uma garota loira, mas pode ser maldade não é? Existem línguas venenosas por ai. A rainha Ino saiu da festa com o rosto inchado de choro, porque ainda desconhecido, mas com aquela aparência acho que o Sasuke não a achou tão sexy , afinal passou a maior parte do tempo agarrado aos amigos, mas calma, isso por estar sendo carregado como tantas vezes antes. Mas sabe qual a minha manchete de hoje? Um belíssimo garoto ruivo que estava entre os nossos jovens de elite, quem será o mais novo deus grego dessa cidade? Como eu adoooro Manhattan.**

**Vocês sabem que me amam. Beijinhos**

♥.

e aqui está o capítulo quatro, um pouco mais longo do que eu imaginava que seria. e nele está uma das cenas que eu mais pensei para fazer e no fim não ficou nada do que eu tinha imaginado, a ocnversa da Sakura e da Ino, e olha ficou assim devido ao meu huumor, quando eu etsou num bom dia a fic costuma ficar melhor escrita, mas de qualque forma espero que tenham gostado

E os casais estão decididos! Obrigada Kami-sama! KAPOSPOAKOPSAOK Serão eles: NejiTenten, ShikaTema, NaruHina e GaaSaku.

Com relação ao Sasuke e a Ino eu vou definir durante a fic, pois além de tudo GaaIno empatou com GaaSaku (novamente), ou seja, quem sabe nomeio eu não decida mudar xD

e como eu já disse antes, esses são os finais, a fic ainda tem muitas outras pessoas para interferir :D

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Sabaku no Uchiha, Mai-chan,Meriyasu, Danizinha, jujubix, Yuki Blackwell,Juh-chan x3, Sary-chann,Jooh e Fabito1**

Obrigada pelos votos e por todo o apoio!

Por fim, gostariam de fazer uma autora que anda um pouco extressada com a tensão do dia a dia muito feliz?

1)REVIEWS, ver um nome e-mail do fanfiction na caixa de entrada já me faz sorrir :D

2) Me põe no Story alert põe, eu adoooro alertas -

até o próximo capíitulo, beijinhos ;


	5. You get me girl

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

"_bla bla bla"_ - Música

-------------------------------

Naruto não pertence, pois se o fizesse eu roubaria o Neji para mim ;)

Gossip Girl não me pertence idem.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

-------------------------------

**Boa leitura (:**

Capítulo cinco.you get me girl.

**Bom dia Upper East Sidders, Gossip Girl falando, sua melhor e mais confiável fonte sobre a vida da descontrolada elite adolescente de Manhattan. Hoje é segunda-feira e esse último fim de semana foi agitado não? Todos estão comentando sobre a festa do beijo na boca, entre outras coisinhas. **

-... então ele me olhou de uma forma tão cheia de ódio que daria arrepios a qualquer um, menos a mim é claro, pois eu bem sei que Hyuuga Neji de assustador não tem nada, é um grande idiota – Temari contava a Sakura sobre a noite anterior. Estavam encostadas ao corrimão da escada principal do colégio.

- Você é incrível T., morro de vontade de empurrar o Neji assim, ainda hei de fazê-lo um dia – Sakura comenta entre risos.

- Pois o faça! Não faz idéia do quão gratificante é – As duas começam a rir; se havia algo que elas adoravam fazer juntas é falar mal de Neji, faziam isso desde que o conheceram quatro anos antes e só o faziam entre elas, já que Ino não costuma falar nada sobre Neji, talvez por eles serem parecidos em muitos aspectos.

- Olá meninas! Do que estão rindo tanto? – Tenten as cumprimenta animadamente, deposita sua mochila em um dos degraus e puxa a saia do uniforme, que não era das mais compridas, um pouco mais para baixo.

Sakura e Temari trocaram olhares significativos, deviam contar à amiga que Neji havia tentado alguma coisa com Temari na noite passada? Tenten apenas olhava de Temari para Sakura esperando alguma resposta.

- Estávamos falando do Neji.

- Mal eu presumo – Tenten bem sabia que as amigas não gostavam do moreno, elas nunca fizeram questão de esconder.

- Obviamente, não há nada nele que valha ser elogiado – Temari diz naturalmente.

Tenten suspirou, no fundo sabia que era verdade, percebeu então uma movimentação diferente das pessoas na entrada da escola e logo viu o porque. Ino acabara de chegar, várias pessoas a circulavam falando umas sobre as outras. Pelo que Tenten aprendeu no último ano junto de Ino e Temari, o primeiro dia de aula após a festa era sempre assim, todos aqueles que não foram convidados faziam questão de cumprimentá-la na esperança de serem notados e os que foram convidados iam elogiar tanto a ela quanto a festa. Nesse dia o ego de Ino crescia absurdamente já que **todos** sem exceção puxavam seu saco. Temari costumava dizer que era o dia que Ino ficava mais insuportável, tanto que até Sasuke ficava afastado dela a maior parte do dia.

Temari observava atentamente Ino, a garota estava bem arrumada como era de costume e sorria falsamente como sempre, nem parecia que havia chorado tanto na noite passada, era mesmo incrível como um pouco de atenção já fazia Ino reluzir.

- Bom dia – Hinata se aproxima das demais depois de driblar algumas pessoas que desciam as escadas para falar com Ino, que agora se aproximando do primeiro degrau, sendo seguida por várias pessoas.

- Bom dia – Dizem as três em um uníssono.

- HÁ! Como vão minhas queridas? Só passando para dizer um olá já que eu ainda tenho pessoas que desejam falar comigo, vocês entendem não é? – Ino disse para as amigas enquanto subia as escadas, mas um pouco de chegar ao topo ela olha novamente para as amigas – e antes que eu me esqueça... – Elas voltam sua atenção à loira – Hinata, a partir de hoje você será minha nova aprendiz – E então continua seu caminho.

- Eu... serei a nova aprendiz? O que isso quer dizer? – Pede Hinata.

- Significa que você é parte do nosso ciclo agora Hinata-chan – Diz Sakura sorridente antes de abraçá-la – Isso é ótimo, a Ino aceitou você – A Hyuuga abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Espera, se agora a Hinata é a nova aprendiz quer dizer que eu estou fora? – Tenten pergunta perplexa.

- Não Tenten, isso quer dizer que a Ino liberou você – Explica Temari.

Tenten ficou algum tempo tentando entender o aquilo significava e quando entendeu não pode deixar de sorrir.Ela não mais precisava ser escrava de Ino, agora era Hinata quem faria tudo que Ino mandasse, não que Tenten não tenha ficado com alguma pena por Hinata ter que passar o que ela passou, mas no fundo ela estava era muito feliz por ela mesma.

♥.

- Eu tô falando sério! Vocês podem parar de ficar me zoando e escutar?! Eu não estou agüentando a Ino hoje, ela está quinze vezes mais perturbadora do que o normal – Era hora do intervalo e Sasuke estava em pé diante dos amigos, todos sentados em uma das mesas de madeira no segundo andar. Ele estava nervoso, já que estava tentando reclamar de Ino e os amigos apenas ficavam o perturbando e não o deixavam terminar uma frase se quer.

- Mais perturbadora do que ela já é?Sua namorada é muito problemática – Shikamaru afirma enquanto parava de rir da última piadinha que Naruto havia feito.

- Ah Sasuke! – Naruto se levanta e passa um dos braços em torno dos ombros de Sasuke – Isso é efeito da ressaca.

- NÃO É! – Sasuke respirou fundo – Eu não bebi tanto assim ontem. O que acontece é que eu não agüento mais a Ino, ela consegue ser mais superficial do que um band-aid – Ele passa a mão sobre as escuras madeixas.

- Termina com ela então – Neji diz seco.

- Eu estou pensando seriamente em fazer isso, eu não tenho mais porque ficar com ela se ela me irrita – Sasuke se senta ao lado de Gaara.

- Além de que ela ficou se jogando em cima de mim no início da noite de ontem – Comenta Gaara.

- Ta vendo, termina logo! Você já está a meses falando que não agüenta mais ela, se livra desse compromisso e volte a pegar quem você quiser, tem garota nesse colégio que pagaria para ficar com você – Neji falava indiferente, ele estava extremamente mal-humorado aquela manhã.

- Não é só a Ino que está insuportável hoje, o Neji também está intragável – Comenta Shikamaru recendo um olhar intimidador de Neji.

- Tudo isso por causa da noite de ontem? – Pergunta Sasuke.

- Ué, o que houve na noite passada para ele estar assim? – Pergunta Naruto com expressão confusa.

- O Neji teve uma noite ruim não é amigo? –Sasuke bate a mão nas costas de Neji, que permanece indiferente e de cara emburrada – Ele "apanhou" da Temari além de não ter ficado com ninguém.

- Eita só por isso? Que frescura, eu também não fiquei com ninguém e apanho da Temari freqüentemente e mesmo assim não estou assim - Shikamaru boceja.

- Qual o problema?! Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo ta legal? NUNCA! Essas coisas não deviam acontecer com Neji Hyuuga! – Reclama o moreno.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez.

- E sabe a pior? Nem a Tenten ele pegou já que ela estava ficando com o irmão do Gaara – Acrescenta Sasuke, fazendo Neji ficar mais mal-humorado.

- Com o meu irmão? – Pergunta Gaara com a sobrancelha arqueada – Impossível.

- Mas é verdade, bem na minha frente – Disse Neji emburrado.

- Já disse que não há como. O Kankurou está noivo – Todos arregalam os olhos surpresos – Ele jamais trairia a noiva dele, ele é louco por ela. Tem algo errado nessa história – Afirma Gaara indiferente.

- Tem certeza Gaara? – Pergunta Neji e ao receber a confirmação se levanta – Ela estava querendo me passar a perna! Que merda eu cai direitinho.

- HAHAHAHA – Naruto ria escandalosamente apontando para Neji – ELA...HAHAHA...ENGANOU VOCÊ...HAHAHA...COMO VOCÊ É TONTO! NEM PERCEBEU...HAHAHA...QUE ERA UM BEIJO FALSO...HAHAHHAHA

- CALE-SE ENERGUMINO! – Neji se afasta dos amigos com passos pesados, tinha que tirar satisfações, **ninguém** engana Hyuuga Neji.

♥.

As garotas costumavam passar seus intervalos perto de uma fonte existente no centro do jardim do colégio, é um lugar realmente agradável, a água que salta da fonte refresca o ar, os jardins estão sempre verdes e bem cuidados além da fresca sombra dos altos carvalhos que rodeavam o colégio. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Temari estavam sentadas no habitual banco branco, conversando e observando as pessoas que passavam por ali.

- Yo Hinata! – Um garoto moreno e alto se aproxima das garotas com um enorme sorriso – Como vai você?

- Oh, Kiba-kun – Hinata sorri serena ao ver de quem se tratava – Estou ótima e você?

- Bem também. Meus pais vão almoçar na sua casa hoje, eu vou também ai podemos conversar – Ele diz sorridente.

- Vá sim Kiba-kun, tenho algumas novidades para te contar.

- Sim, agora eu vou indo o Shino quer me apresentar uma garota – Ele completa sem jeito – Nos vemos mais tarde Hinata – Ele sai correndo ao encontro de Shino que estava em frente ao refeitório.

- Quem era esse gato Hinata? – Pergunta Sakura enquanto observa Kiba entrar no refeitório.

- Ahh...Inuzuka Kiba, seus pais são amigos dos meus desde a faculdade então nós ns conhecemos desde criança – Explica Hinata.

- Puxa ele é muito bonito – Comenta Tenten – Não acredito que você nunca teve algo mais com ele!

- Clar...claro que não Tenten! – Exclama Hinata um pouco rubra – Ele é um irmão para mim.

- Que desperdício – Brinca Temari.

- Hey Tenten – Neji se aproxima delas com uma expressão de poucos amigos, nem se quer olha para as outras garotas, mantém seu olhar fixo na morena de coques – Preciso falar com você.

- E se ela não quiser falar com você? – Interfere ríspida Temari ao ver que Tenten não se pronunciava.

- Não sei se percebeu Sabaku, mas estou falando com a Tenten e que eu saiba você está longe de ser ela – Neji responde entre os dentes, Temari e ele se olhavam de forma ameaçadora. Tenten com medo que a amiga pula-se em cima do garoto responde.

- Vamos logo – Ela se levanta e puxa Neji para longe das amigas.

- Mas o que será que ele quer? – Hinata pergunta serena antes de morder seu sanduíche.

♥.

Tenten puxou Neji pela mão até o fundo do jardim, ao chegar o soltou e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. Estava bastante confusa com a aparição do Hyuuga, mas só nesse momento percebeu que mais uma vez estava sozinha com ele, isso já estava se tornando freqüente, ela havia conversado com ele nesses últimos dois dias mais do que no ano passado inteiro.

- O que quer? – Pergunta friamente.

- Você se acha muito esperta não é Tenten – Ele diz em tom sarcástico – Tentando me enganar daquela forma.

- Não sei do que está falando – Ela responde naturalmente apesar de já imaginar do que ele se referia, mas afinal como ele poderia saber que não era real? Provavelmente era outra coisa.

- Gaara me disse que o Kankurou está noivo – Tenten engoliu seco – Armaram tudo isso a preço de que? – Ele pergunta friamente.

- Foi a idéia que o Kankurou teve para afastar você de mim – Ela responde sincera.

- E porque o Kankurou quer me afastar de você? – Ele arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não é o Kankurou... a vontade é minha, eu quero me afastar de você – Ela diz olhando o chão,pode parecer besteira mas naquele momento o que mais confundia Tenten era ela mesma. Parte queria que o Hyuuga desaparecesse para todo o sempre enquanto parte queria que ele permanecesse ali junto dela pela eternidade, mas ela já havia decidido, ele tinha que se afastar, antes que ela se apaixonasse profundamente por ele – Pensei já ter lhe dito que não quero nada com você.

- Não posso acreditar que você me quer longe – Ele sorri maliciosamente – Foi uma idéia estúpida a sua de achar que me enganaria, além de que o Kankurou vai embora hoje a tarde, depois que ele fosse você ia inventar o que para me manter longe?

Ela se sentiu estúpida. Ele tinha razão – Isso não importa realmente já que estou te dizendo cara a cara. Não quero que você se aproxime de mim Hyuuga Neji – Ela tenta ao máximo parecer determinada, e até foi convincente, mas Neji não desiste.

- Ora Tenten pare de besteiras eu bem sei que você gosta de mim, gosta muito – Ele se aproxima dela.

- Quanta prepotência, acha que todas caem a seus pés não é? Eu não sou como elas, não mais – Ela diz ríspida – Mas posso saber porque você se importa tanto com o fato de eu não ter realmente ficado com o Kankurou? Que diferença isso faz para você?

Ela havia encontrado o ponto. O que o levou a fazer isso? Afinal era apenas mais uma garota, não fazia a menor diferença. Era o orgulho ferido, o fato dela ter preferido fingir ficar com outro a ficar com ele. Esse tipo de coisa machuca o ego sabe? – Ora, você tentou me enganar, não tem esse direito.

- E você não tem o direito de me usar, mas não se preocupe não vou mais enganá-lo, pois vou me afastar de você – O sinal do fim do recreio soa – Agora se me dá licença tenho uma aula a assistir – Ela começa a caminhar, porém ele a segura pelo pulso.

- Essa conversa ainda não acabou.

- Então divirta-se falando sozinho – Ela puxa o braço se soltando dele e caminha em passas rápidos para dentro do prédio deixando para trás um Neji descrente.

♥.

Sasuke esperava Ino encostado no portão de entrada do colégio, já haviam se passado quinze minutos do horário de saída e grande parte das pessoas já foi embora. Todo o tempo que ficou ali sozinho repassou o que diria e repensou se era mesmo a coisa certa a fazer. Pensou na reação que Ino teria, se ela ia odiá-lo ou se ia fazê-la chorar, coisa que ele decididamente não queria fazer, odiava ver garotas chorando. Pensou na repercussão do acontecimento no colégio e sobre o comentário que Gossip Girl faria. E pensou principalmente nas ultimas ações de Ino, em como eles estavam brigando com freqüência, em como a garota o ignorava às vezes, em como ela era possessiva e ciumenta, e em como ela pensava apenas em si mesma. Lembrou dos amigos que há muito já diziam que aquela relação já não tinha futuro, coisa que agora ele concordava.

-Ino! – A garota loira se aproximou da saída e sorriu ao ver Sasuke. Junto dela se aproximaram mais três pessoas, carrapatos de Ino Yamanaka – Vamos conversar. A **sós – **Os três logo se afastaram.

- Desculpe amor, mas preciso ir logo para casa, meu pai prometeu ligar às duas horas.

- É uma conversa importante, escute o que tenho a dizer – Ele bem sabia que tinha de aproveitar o momento em que a coragem o tomou, pois talvez mais tarde ele não mais conseguisse.

- Está bem, mas não vai demorar muito não é? – A garota olhou o horário em seu celular, espera realmente que Sasuke não tomasse muito seu tempo, ele estava um estorvo naquele momento, era o que pensava Ino.

- Espero realmente que não – Diz sincero – Ino você deve ter percebido que nós não somos mais tão unidos como costumávamos ser. Antes ficávamos juntos o dia todo e agora nós só temos um tempo para nós dois quando transamos.

- Ah Sasuke... Que melodrama! Sabe que estou ocupada, não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar grudada em você o dia todo quando todos precisam da minha atenção, devia saber o quão difícil é ser assim popular – Ela olha novamente o horário no celular, ela queria muito sair dali, estava com saudades do pai que havia viajado sete meses antes em negócios.

- Ah sim claro – Um "Q" de sarcasmo era perceptível em sua voz "_Sempre egocêntrica... nem sei como agüentei tanto tempo, eu devo ser um cara muito foda mesmo..."_ – Já que você está ocupada demais para nós dois acho que devemos por um fim a essa relação, não faz mais sentido ficarmos juntos.

- Está ocupando meu tempo com piadas Sasuke? Faça-me o favor! Se você queria brincar já o fez, vou indo então – Guardou o celular na bolsa.

- Não estou brincando. Isso é sério. Eu quero mesmo terminar com você Ino – Sasuke diz sério. Ino que já começara a se afastar parou e refletiu sobre o que ouvira, ele queria terminar com **ela?** Isso era impossível, ninguém seria tão burro, certo?

- Terminar? – Ela se vira e o olha com desprezo – Quer terminar**comigo**? – Ela ri gostosamente – Você não seria assim tão idiota. Ninguém termina comigo está ouvindo? Eu sou o sonho de qualquer garoto, pode perguntar. Você só deve ter tido um colapso, algum ataque emo só porque eu não ando te dando atenção, me avise quando isso passar ok? – Ela faz menção de ir embora, mas ele a segura pelo braço.

- Eu não estou tendo um ataque "emo", eu não sou sensível já devia saber. Eu cansei de você.

- HAHA Cale-se Sasuke, se terminar comigo logo vai querer voltar, poupe-se desse trabalho todo.

- Eu não vou querer voltar, isso é definitivo Ino. Eu não te amo mais, você está me irritando e eu posso ter quem eu quiser, porque devo continuar com você?

- Você nunca vai achar alguém melhor que eu Sasuke, eu sou melhor do que qualquer garota, todos sabem disso – Ela diz convencida.

- É claro que sabem, do jeito que você é rodada – Mal teve tempo de pensar e sentiu seu rosto arder, Ino até era bem fortinha. _"Será que peguei pesado demais?". _Ele leva a mão ao local onde recebeu o tapa.

- COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO? – Ela sentia uma raiva incontrolável._"O que o faz pensar que pode falar tal coisa de mim? Como eu não percebi o quão imbecil ele é antes?"_ – Nos terminamos aqui Uchiha Sasuke.

- Até que enfim aceitou.

- Acho que não entendeu, **eu** terminei nossa relação. Não tenho porque ficar com um idiota como você – Ela saiu pisando forte, mas sem perder a posse apesar de lá no fundo não se sentir tão bem quanto fingia estar.

_"Ai caramba eu magoei ela... Mas pelo menos eu consegui o que eu queria"_ – Ele sorri de lado e logo deixa os portões do colégio.

♥.

Gaara e Temari iam ao aeroporto em seu Mercedes preto, o vôo de Kankurou sairia em menos de duas horas e eles queriam se despedir. O ruivo tinha os brancos fones de seu Ipod no ouvido e olhava entediado pela janela observando as diferentes pessoas que caminhavam na rua, ouviu um som estridente que não fazia parte da música que escutava, retirou um dos fones e olhou para Temari que retirava o celular de dentro da bolsa. A observou abrir o celular e ler a mensagem que havia recebido, notou uma certa surpresa no rosto da irmã.

- O que foi?

- Ino e Sasuke terminaram – Responde a loira um pouco desacreditada.

-Hm... – Ele levou o fone de volta ao ouvido direito – Eu já imaginava que não ia demorar muito para acontecer.

- Ele te disse alguma coisa Gaara?

- Nada além de pensar na possibilidade. Ele está certo, aquela garota é muito irritante, além de ser bem assanhada – Gaara disse indiferente e voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Não fale assim da minha amiga! – Temari lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

- O fato de ela ser sua amiga não a faz menos promiscua.

- Humf... – Ele tinha razão, como sempre. Temari descruzou as pernas e voltou a cruzá-las suspirando, se sentia na responsabilidade de ficar ao lado da amiga mesmo não sabendo direito se Ino estava triste, feliz ou indiferente à situação, afinal pela mensagem que recebeu da amiga não tinha como saber. Buscou um número na agenda telefônica do celular mesmo já o sabendo de cor. Gaara a olhou de lado.

- Para quem está ligando?

- Sakura, eu tive uma idéia – Ela responde enquanto ouviu o telefone chamar.

- Você precisava de uma? – Ele arqueia a sobrancelha sem saber do que a irmã falava. A viu erguer uma das mãos em sua direção em sinal de espera. Sakura já havia atendido a ligação. Ele se aproxima do motorista e pergunta quanto tempo ainda levariam para chegar ao aeroporto, suspirou cansado ao ouvir a resposta, encostou-se ao banco do carro novamente e aumentou o volume da música.

♥.

- O Kankurou disse que demorara a voltar, pelo jeito a noiva dele não ficou feliz dele ter vindo sozinho, essa garota é muito ciumenta! eu que não quero uma dessas no meu pé! – Gaara jogou o celular no sofá, Kankurou acabou de ligar dizendo que tudo correu bem na viagem, porém que sua noiva, Shizune, o recebeu bem mal-humorada.

- Ela tem razão afinal ele vem pra cá e fica se engraçando com a Tenten – Neji se espreguiça na cadeira onde se sentava. Todos os garotos estavam sentados por seu quarto, como em qualquer outra noite.

Sasuke começa a rir – Se eu não te conhecesse perfeitamente diria que está com ciúmes.

- Ainda bem que você me conhece e sabe que eu, Hyuuga Neji, nunca senti ciúmes na minha vida, apenas o causei a outros – Ele sorri vitorioso, adorava provocar as pessoas, quantos namorados ciumentos já não haviam vindo encher-lhe por suas namoradas suspirarem ao vê-lo passar.

- E você Sasuke está bem? Você contou como terminou com a Ino, mas até agora não disse como está se sentindo – Naruto pega um dos pequenos pães que estavam sobre a mesa em uma cestinha e enfia inteiro na boca, ele é muito civilizado sabe.

- Ah sei lá viu... Eu tô feliz por estar finalmente livre dela, agora eu posso me divertir como antes – Neji ergue uma das mãos ao amigo que responde batendo uma de suas mãos na dele – Porém eu não nego estar me sentindo estranho. Eu gostava de tê-la ao meu lado.

- Mas isso não importa mais não é? Agora o Sasuke está solteiro como todos nós, vão ser tempos interessantes – Neji sorri maliciosamente.

- Sixm! – Naruto ergue os braços animadamente, ainda com o pão na boca.

- Não fale de boca cheia – Sasuke soca o braço do amigo o repreendendo.

- E as garotas? Eu não tenho notícia de nenhuma delas desde o colégio – Comenta Shikamaru.

- Agora que o Sasuke não namora mais a Ino vamos saber bem menos delas – Conclui Neji.

- Elas estão na casa de minha família – Gaara diz normalmente recebendo a atenção dos outros garotos – A Temari resolveu dar uma "noite das garotas" ou coisa assim, só sei que elas vão todas dormir lá em casa.

- Eita e para que elas fazem essas coisas? – Naruto pergunta confuso.

- Quer queira quer não nós fazemos isso todas as noites – Todos olham incrédulos para Shikamaru – Ora e não é verdade? Nós dormimos na casa do Neji todo dia.

- Mas elas têm um propósito – Gaara diz pensativo – Pelo que a Temari disse elas vão se reunir pela Ino, para distraí-la. Ela me fez ir comprar bebida para ela hoje à tarde.

- Puxa então elas não passam a noite inteira falando de garotos?

- Elas não são mais do primário Naruto, elas continuam fazendo o de sempre, só que dessa vez de pijama – Comenta inocentemente Sasuke, porém um sorriso malicioso, para não dizer maníaco, nasceu nos lábios de Neji.

- Tai algo que eu adoraria presenciar.

- As garotas de pijama? – Pergunta Naruto pondo outro pão na boca.

- Que coisa de quinta série Neji – Sasuke passa a mão pelos belos cabelos negros.

- Pode até ser, mas sabem, elas devem usar pijamas curtinhos e depois de beber a coisa muda de figura – O sorriso não havia desaparecido – Poderíamos ir até lá.

- Eu não vou até lá por um motivo tão ridículo, prefiro ficar aqui dormindo.

- Ahhh vai dizer que não quer ver a Temari de pijama curtinho? – Sugere Neji fazendo Shikamaru corar bem levemente.

- Ui verdade, a Temari usa pijamas beeem curtos Shikamaru, anda vamos até lá – Gaara abre um sorriso como o de Neji, não seria uma idéia ruim, além de que eles não tinham nada melhor a fazer mesmo.

- E porque a Temari? As outras garotas estarão lá também – Resmunga Shikamaru.

- Ué, eu disse isso porque a Temari é a mais gostosa de todas elas, mas a Ino não fica atrás. Não se ofenda Gaara.

- Não estou ofendido Neji, eu sei que a Temari é bonita, sendo irmã de quem é – Gaara sorri convencido.

- Yare Yare, mas qual desculpa usaremos?

- Vamos buscar as malas do Gaara! Teríamos que fazê-lo uma hora não é?

- Ah claro, cinco caras vão buscar três malinhas no meio da noite, nada suspeito – Shikamaru arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

- Elas nem vão perceber! Andem, coloquem alguma roupa, saímos em quinze minutos – Sasuke se levanta, seguido dos amigos, cada um seguindo para o respectivo lugar onde se encontravam suas roupas.

♥.

As garotas já estavam na casa de Temari há cerca de duas horas. A sala havia sido organizada pra acomodar as cinco, os sofás foram afastados para as paredes e no centro cinco colchões estavam unidos. A sala de Temari é espaçosa, no canto direito há um bar, repleto de garrafas, a maioria de sua mãe, mas hoje haviam as compradas por Gaara também. As caras tapeçarias indianas continuavam na mesma posição de sempre, cobriam quase toda a sala. A mesa de centro, que não era pequena fora movida um pouco mais para a esquerda. Haviam diversas almofadas espalhadas pela sala, obra de Sakura. As cortinas beges claras estavam fechadas, a única empregada que ainda permanecia no apartamento dormia como uma pedra num quarto bem ao fundo, perto da lavanderia. Neste momento as cinco estavam em circulo em cima dos confortáveis colchões, sobre a mesa encontravam-se quatro copos, dois desses vazios.

- Chega de falar no maldito Sasuke! – Ino bufou, era a mais próxima da mesa, estava deitada apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Vestia uma camisola de seda violeta com alças bem finas e um decote bem considerável que deixava seus volumosos seios um pouco a mostra, a camisola lhe batia um palmo e meio abaixo do quadril – Já falamos demais nisso, já disse que eu não poderia estar melhor, vocês são bobas em achar que eu ia estar aos prantos.

- Bom... Vocês estavam juntos há um bom tempo, seria compreensível – Comenta Tenten, esta se sentava em "perna de índio" perto de Sakura, seu pijama era composto de uma calça comprida soltinha listrada de amarelo bem claro com verde bebê e um top do mesmo tom de amarelo.

- Mas e você Tenten? Ainda não contou o que o Neji queria com você hoje no intervalo – Temari não se conteve em perguntar, o fato da amiga não ter dito absolutamente nada, o que se tratando de Tenten era algo muito raro, a deixava muito curiosa. Sentava-se ao lado de Ino e vestia um pijama laranja, a blusa era justa com alças e ia até o umbigo, o short batia dois palmos a baixo do quadril e tinha cortes laterais.

- Ah sim – Tenten suspira – Queria tirar satisfações sobre eu ter fingido ficar com o Kankurou, como se isso fosse da conta dele.

- PERA AI! QUE HISTORIA É ESSA?

- Ué, eu não disse nada? – As outras lhe lançaram um olhar de claramente dizia 'não' – Bem o Kankurou fingiu me beijar para o Neji parar de me perturbar, vocês bem sabem que quando ele se aproxima eu fico sem reação – Ela diz sem jeito por admitir uma fraqueza tão tola.

- E desde de quando se pode 'fingir' um beijo? – Sakura arqueia uma das sobrancelhas. Sentava-se sobre as pernas ao lado de Temari, usava uma camisola de estilo chinês rosa claro e bege do mesmo comprimento da de Ino. A parte de cima era fechada, apesar de ser uma regata e o decote era feito por um losango localizado na altura dos seios.

- Ele apenas encostou seus lábios nos meus, não teve nada demais, apenas'fingimos' estar mais envolvidos, o Neji não prestou atenção, nem tinha porque mesmo, afinal ele nem sentiu ciúmes ou coisa assim, apenas mudou o alvo... – Tenten diz um pouco chateada.

- Mas vocês não sabem que o Neji não pegou **ninguém** ontem! – Ino informa as amigas as deixando boquiabertas.

- Impossível!

- Deve ser por isso que ele estava todo nervosinho hoje, imaginem o "irresistível" Hyuuga Neji saiu na seca! – Temari caiu na risada, sendo seguida por Sakura.

- Puxa isso não tem graça gente, ele deve ter se sentido bem mal – Se pronuncia Hinata, estava sentada ao lado de Tenten e era a mais comportada ali, usava um pijama de seda composto por uma calça curta e uma blusa de manga curta fechada na frente com botões, o conjunto era todo azul claro.

- Bem feito! Ai aprende a não se achar o gostosão! – Diz Sakura entre risos.

- Paremos de falar no Neji gente – Tenten muda de posição e pega seu copo que estava sobre a mesa – Quero saber do gatinho com quem a Hinata almoçou hoje.

- Ge...gente já disse que ele é um grande amigo, meu melhor amigo, não tenho nada com ele – Se defende Hinata ao ver o sorriso maroto que surgiu no rosto de cada uma delas.

- Deixa de ser boba Hinata! – Ino olha para Temari e Tenten – O garoto era realmente bonito?

- Bonito? Ele era um deus grego! Uie, eu pegava – Responde Temari olhando para Hinata que corou levemente.

- Ele... É só meu amigo...e ...

- Se ele é gato você vai ficar com ele Hinata! Você precisa se mexer se não nunca vai se enquadrar no grupo, sendo ele seu amigo fica mais fácil ainda! Presta atenção – Ino se aproxima de Hinata – Você é bonita, pode ter o garoto que quiser, só não teve antes porque era uma anormal impopular. Agora você anda conosco, e vai ter muita atenção. Você pode ter o que você quiser Hinata, essa é uma das vantagens de ser alguém, de ser uma das melhores.

- Ele parece gostar bastante de você Hinata, porque não lhe dá uma chance? – Sakura diz simpática.

- Eu não sei...

- Não estou te dando opção Hinata, você vai fazer, pois se não fizer você está fora do grupo. Para ficar você deve ser uma de nós, de todas as maneiras – Ino diz ríspida – Eu não vou andar com uma garota inocente e bonitinha, comigo só andam garotas marcantes, provocadoras e influentes, assim como eu. Ele será o primeiro de muitos que virão, você vai gostar dessa vida, só me diga se está disposta a aceitar os sacrifícios.

- Acredito estar... mas mesmo assim eu não sei se quero isso para mim e...

- Vai querer. Esse mundo nos recompensa de diversas formas Hinata, eu tenho certeza que você pode sim ser alguém, você tem potencial para isso, só precisa praticar. Vamos começar com as roupas, depois a personalidade e puxa você tem que começar a curtir garota, essa vida de santa não ta com nada! T. traga mais bebida, vamos jogar – Ino sorri maliciosamente.

Temari se levanta e vai ate o bar – I. como hoje resolvemos beber por você eu trouxe algo especial – Ela levanta duas garrafas – Tequila!

- Minha favorita! Obrigada T. – Ino sorri abertamente, ela é doida por tequila.

- O que vamos jogar? – Pergunta Tenten.

- Vamos jogar 'eu já, eu nunca'. Funciona assim, uma por vez vai dizer algo que já fez ou algo que nunca fez. Se eu disser que fiz e alguma de vocês nunca fez levanta um dedo, o mesmo vale de eu disser que nunca fiz e alguém já tenha feito. Ao completar dois dedos a pessoa bebe uma doze de tequila. O jogo é bom para conhecermos a Hinata e também para ela ficar a par das nossas 'experiências', além de que é uma forma interativa de beber pra caramba – Ino sorri – Vamos começar.

♥.

- Ainda acho isso tudo uma idéia idiota.

- Pare de resmungar Shikamaru – Neji abre a porta do apartamento – NARUTO ANDA LOGO!

- Pronto pronto – O loiro veio saltitando enquanto terminava de calçar o tênis no pé direito – Yoshi! Vamos indo!

- Aqui Gaara – Sasuke entregou uma chave ao ruivo – Você vai dirigir.

- Posso saber porque eu?

- Você é o único aqui com 18 anos – Neji arqueia uma das sobrancelhas com expressão de 'isso não é óbvio?'.

- Mas eu não tenho carteira de motorista.

- Isso não tem a menor importância – Sasuke sai do apartamento sendo seguido pelos amigos – Apenas não bata o carro, ele é do Itachi e se algo acontecer a ele meu irmão é capaz de dar a luz.

- Ah... Está bem, eu acho – Gaara tranca a porta do apartamento e todos seguem para o elevador.

♥.

A 'inocente' brincadeira das garotas já lhes tomara uma hora e a segunda garrafa de tequila já estava quase terminada. Devemos dizer que foi uma brincadeira bem interessante, Hinata de início ficou espantada com tudo que ouviu, ela não era mesmo acostumada a essas coisas e como já planejado por Ino a menina dos orbes perolados bebeu bastante, e não sendo ela acostumada a beber já estava para lá de Bagdá (:D), Tenten não estava diferente. As duas já tinham parado de jogar e conversavam bem alto sentadas no sofá, Tenten contava para Hinata sobre sua vida antes de conhecer Ino e as outras garotas.

Temari, Sakura e Ino ainda jogavam, mas sem muitos motivos, sabiam tudo sobre a vida uma das outras. Então mudaram o jogo, estavam medindo os fatos, quem tivesse feito pior bebia. Já tinham bebido bastante, durante o jogo elas fingiam levantar os dedos apenas para beber um pouco mais. O jogo dentre as três já levava cerca de dez minutos e se tornava cada vez mais disputado (?).

- Eu estou falando que Deidara e eu fizemos pior! – Temari bateu com força no colchão tentando enfatizar que já estava cansada de discutir isso com Ino.

- Impossível T.! Sasuke e eu fizemos bem pior aquela noite do que você e o Deidara! Você sabe que a minha vida ao lado do Sasuke dava o melhor filme pornô de todos os tempos! – Ino não cansava de tentar convencer a loira que ela tinha feito bem pior na noite do baile dois anos antes.

- I. você estava com o Sasuke há apenas um mês naquela noite, eu já estava com o Deidara há seis meses com certeza éramos bem mais íntimos do que vocês!

- Já disse que não, estávamos há um mês juntos, mas era como se fosse um ano! Como sei que não vai realmente dar o braço a torcer eu vou ligar pro Deidara e perguntar – Ino se levanta um pouco bamba e corre até a sua bolsa que se encontrava do outro lado da sala.

- VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVERIA A LIGAR PARA ELE! – Temari se levantou bruscamente e olhou Ino de uma forma assustadora.

- SEGURE-A S.!- Gritou Ino ao ver que Temari viria tomar o celular de sua mão. Sakura se levantou e agarrou Temari antes dessa começar a andar, a puxou para o chão e a pressionou sobre o colchão. Ino sorriu maliciosamente e começou a digitar o número no telefone.

- I. DESLIGA JÁ ESSE TELEFONE!- Temari se debatia e Sakura a segurava, rindo.

Ino ria descontroladamente, enquanto esperava Deidara atender a ligação a garota rebolava e acenava provocando a amiga – Alô? Deidara? Sou eu a Ino! – Nesse momento Temari a fuzilou com o olhar, o que numa situação comum faria Ino ter um ataque do coração, mas ela estava bêbada e bêbado não teme não é? – Ah sim, a T. está ótima, morrendo de saudades de você.

_"Nota mental: Matar a Ino"._

- Então é que nós estávamos discutindo umas coisas aqui e a T. afirmou que vocês dois foram mais agressivos que Sasuke e eu na noite do baile de inverno há dois anos – Ino sorriu mais ainda – Ah é mesmo? Era só isso sim. Pode deixar que eu mando sim. Claro que é verdade, a T. sente muito a sua falta, ela sempre diz que você foi o melhor homem que já passou nas mãos dela.

- MALDITA! – Gritou Temari.

- Um beijo Deidei – Ino desligou o celular e caminhou até onde Sakura segurava Temari – Lamento T., mas fizemos bem pior – Ela pega a garrafa de Tequila e acaba com todo seu conteúdo em um gole – Alias, o Deidei disse que sente falta do seu 'calor humano', acredito que ele é bem capaz de vir visitá-la, pelo menos foi o que eu disse para ele fazer.

- VOCÊ É UMA VADIA I. – Temari se soltou de Sakura e pegou uma almofada que estava perto dela, não demorou a acertar Ino – VAI SOFRER AS CONSEQUENCIAS! – Temari saltou sobre Ino e a derrubou no chão, a loira não parava de rir enquanto recebia várias 'almofadadas' e Temari logo começou a rir também, aquilo era muito divertido.

- AAAAHHHH vai ficar maarca T.!! – Ino tentava desviar, inutilmente.

- NÃO TO NEM AI!

Sakura assistia a cena interessada, ela queria guerrear também. Pegou uma das almofadas e tacou em Tenten a acertando em cheio. A morena fingiu estar indignada, pegou a almofada e começou a correr atrás de Sakura, que gritava escandalosamente. A campainha toca e Hinata vendo que as amigas estavam ocupadas resolve abrir a porta ela mesma, vai saltitante ate a mesma e ao abri-la fica cara a cara com os garotos, obviamente.

- Oooooiiiii meniiinooos! – Hinata falava arrastado se inclinando levemente.

- Hinata nós viemos buscar as...

- Entrem! – Hinata interrompe Neji, sem nem se quer perceber que o fez. Pegou o pulso de Naruto e Gaara e os puxou para dentro e em seguida empurrou os outros três logo depois fechando a porta – Nós estamos nos divertindo taaaaaaaaaaanto – Ela dá uma volta sem sair do lugar.

Todos os cinco assistiam a cena um pouco surpresos, a sala estava uma bagunça, tinha almofadas pro todos os lados e garrafas vazias em cima da mesa. Temari estava montada sobre Ino e a golpeava com a almofada enquanto repetia 'vadia.vadia.vadia', cena que fez Neji sorrir maliciosamente, afinal Temari estava de costas para eles e a visão que eles tinham era 'privilegiada'. Logo viram Sakura se aproximar correndo, sendo seguida por Tenten. A garota dos cabelos rosados se jogou atrás de Gaara e o agarrou pela a cintura o usando de escudo enquanto Tenten tentava acertá-la, acertando Gaara no lugar.

- AHHHH me proteja Gaara! Ela vai arruinar meu penteado! (Que a propósito era inexistente a essa altura, ela tinha apenas os lisos cabelos soltos e levemente desordenados).

O garoto permaneceu quieto sentindo a almofada o atingir de tempos em tempos e Sakura o agarrar com mais força quando via Tenten levantar a almofada. Ao fundo ouvia os gritos de Temari. Percebia que Hinata ainda rodava. E aos poucos a paciência foi partindo e sua testa começou a se enrugar.

- VAMÔ PARÁ COM ESSA PUTARIA!!!!! – Gaara tinha uma expressão assustadora. Todos paravam o que faziam e se calaram apenas olhando para ele – Vocês são muito irritantes – Ele sente Sakura o soltando, coisa que não o agradou nem um pouco. Decide então ir arrumar suas malas.

- Vêm Sasuke vamos beber ali no bar – Chama Neji.

- Claro – Sasuke começa a procurar alguma garrafa aberta e encontra uma vodka pela metade. Demorou um pouco a achar onde ficavam os copos, mas logo que os encontrou encheu dois deles entregando um para Neji – Você tinha razão, essas camisolas são muito provocantes. Aquela é a camisola da Ino que eu mais gosto.

- Ela está linda nela - Neji sorria de forma doentia, observava Ino e Temari que ainda se atracavam sobre o colchão. Sasuke o olhou de canto um pouco incomodado, mas ai se lembrou que ela não era mais nada dele, ou seja, não precisava repreender Neji por a olhar de forma tão pervertida.

- Temari você acha bonito ficar numa pose dessas com uma roupa curta como essa quando há homens na casa? – Shikamaru se aproxima das duas.

- Não sei – Temari se arruma um pouco e lhe lança um olhar provocante apesar de sua expressão ser serena e inocente – Você acha?

Shikamaru corou bruscamente, era óbvio que ele estava gostando da visão, porém não podia deixá-la se expor daquela forma – Apenas saia de cima dela.

- Ai ai está bem sr. Shikamaruuu! – Ela se levanta e arruma um pouco o short do pijama, Ino se sentou no colchão.

- MEU ZEUS! EU AMOOOOOO ESSA MÚSICA! – Sakura gritava atravessando a sala em direção ao aparelho de som que tocava "Stripper" das Soho Dolls (vale a pena ouvir, quem viu GG vai reconhecer :D ). Não se demorou a subir na mesinha da sala – Vem dançar comigo Tenten!!!

- É pra já! – A morena se aproximou e subiu na mesa também, ambas começaram a dançar animadamente, sendo atentamente medidas de cima a baixo por Neji e Sasuke.

"_Dont touch the girls,_

_Não toque nas garotas.__  
Dont kiss the girls,_

_Não beije as garotas.  
__I have the right to pull the girls._

_Eu tenho o direito de puxar as garotas.__  
__Get in a fight,_

_Me meto em briga,__  
On every night,_

_Toda noite,__  
The scratches, the bruises and the bites."_

_Os arranhões, hematomas e as mordidas._

Já não era a primeira vez que Sakura dançava bêbada em cima da mesa, para ser sincera ela já até perdera a conta das vezes que o fizera. E porque o faz? Porque adora é claro. A atenção é toda voltada para ela, todos os olhares, todos os suspiros, todos os gritos, todo o desejo. Ela sabe muito bem como mexer de acordo com a música, rebolava, subia e descia enquanto cantava a música com a mesma voz rouca da vocalista. Tenten tentava acompanhá-la hora imitando os passos da amiga hora tentando se manter em pé na mesa. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso, mas ainda não tinha se tocado que estava mesmo rebolando em cima da mesa.

"_But i wanna touch,_

_Mas eu quero tocar,__  
And i wanna kiss,_

_E eu quero beijar,__  
And if you say no then i will persist,_

_E se você disser não eu vou persistir__,  
With you tonight,_

_Com você hoje à noite,__  
You'll make it right._

_Você fará acontecer__  
You know that you're wetting my appetite."_

_Você sabe que está aumentando meu apetite._

Agora Sakura dançava mais provocante ofuscando Tenten completamente, ela era a rainha, não tinha para ninguém. Sasuke e Neji só faltavam babar, o Hyuuga sorria de orelha a orelha feito besta enquanto bebia seu copo de vodka enquanto Sasuke se segurava na cadeira para não ir para cima dela como fizera no ano passado. Foi nesse momento que Gaara desceu as escadas, assustando-se com o que viu ao se aproximar da sala.

"_Patético"_ – Pensou ele. Aproximou-se da mesa e puxou Sakura para o chão. Tenten ao ver que a amiga descera resolve descer também, dançar sozinha não tinha a menor graça.

- Vai se fuder Gaara! Por acaso você é boiola? É bichinha? – Neji reclamava alto extremamente desgostoso – Isso tava muito sexy cara! Sasuke e eu estávamos curtindo! Puta estraga prazeres!

- Vocês são ridículos, ela está bêbada e não tem noção do que faz – Gaara responde friamente.

- Ahhh qual é Gaara! Eu estava me divertindo muito porque foi me tirar de lá? – Sakura fazia biquino enquanto emburrava.

- Esqueceu-se da roupa que está usando? Isso ai já é curto com você parada em pé sem se mexer, remexendo em cima da mesa se torna uma peça praticamente inexistente. Anda você precisa de um banho – Ele a puxa pelo punho.

- Aonde vamos? – Ela pergunta sorridente.

- Até o quarto da Temari, vou pegar uma roupa mais descente para você enquanto você vai tomar um banho para ver se diminui essa embriaguez – Ele começa a subir as escadas segurando o punho dela com força. Ela apenas deixou-se ser levada.

- Então a Ino disse que eu posso ter o garoto que eu quiser, qualquer um mesmo! Não é o máximo?! – Hinata sentava-se em uma cadeira de frente para a cadeira onde Naruto se sentava, estavam na sala de jantar onde se escutava bem pouco os barulhos vindos da sala. Naruto a havia levado ali, pois percebeu que a garota não estava muito bem, um pouco pálida. Ela não havia parado de falar desde que se sentaram ali.

- Você sempre pode Hinata-chan, é muito bonita.

- Mas antes eu era uma ninguém! Quem ia olhar para Hyuuga Hinata a excluída, tímida e recatada? Ninguém! Mas agora eu vou ser alguém Naruto-kun, todos vão me olhar, vão me conhecer e vão me querer! – Hinata falava tudo com uma vivacidade impressionante, digna de Naruto.

- É isso mesmo que você quer Hinata-chan? Várias pessoas querendo você pelo seu corpo, te obedecendo quando estão perto de você, mas falando mal pelas costas? Vai querer mesmo sacrificar momentos como esse para ficar rodeada por várias pessoas que sabem de tudo sobre sua vida? – Naruto dizia um pouco decepcionado.

- Eu quero sim. A Hinata boba e inocente morre aqui hoje. A partir de amanhã eu serei uma delas e vou conhecer um lado da vida muito mais prazeroso – Ela sorriu – Escute Naruto-kun, não é porque eu vou me tornar popular, desejada e especial que eu vou deixar de falar com você, afinal você também é do ciclo, é tão popular quanto.

- Ah como não – Ele responde um pouco arrogante.

- A Ino me disse para ficar com o Kiba e eu vou fazer. Ele é bem gato, eu é que nunca notei isso antes – Ela sorriu um pouco sem jeito.

- Aquele amigo do Shino?

- Sim ele mesmo. Até que a gente combina não acha? Além de que ele deve saber beijar bem afinal já ficou com várias garotas, vai ser um bom começo... – Ela diz um pouco pensativa.

- Eu realmente não quero falar nessas coisas Hinata-chan.

- Desculpe Naruto-kun eu estou apenas muito empolgada! Do que você quer fa...glôp – Hinata leva as mãos a boca, sentiu-se enjoada e com ânsia.

- Tcs... Você bebeu demais, é normal passar mal, vem vamos lavar esse rosto – Naruto ajudou Hinata a se levantar e a levou ao banheiro.

♥.

- Pegue esse pijama – Gaara entregou um pijama composto por um short até a metade da coxa e uma baby-look rosa bebê para Sakura que estava sentada na cama de Temari – É o mais descente que a Temari tem, eu devia prestar mais atenção no que a minha irmã usa – Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Sakura.

- huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum então vou tomar baanho – Ela se levantou molenga e foi até o banheiro de Temari – Gaara vai me esperar sair do banho não é mesmo?

- Não estava nos meus planos para ser sincero.

- Aaaaaaah me espera vai, por favoooor – Ela fez biquinho novamente, ele não conseguiu negar. Cerca de dez minutos depois a garota saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e o pijama de Temari, largou sua camisola na pia do banheiro.

- Como se sente? – Ele pergunta.

- Minha cabeça já está começando a doer, isso é estranho, eu normalmente demoro muito para sentir o efeito da bebida – Sakura se senta ao lado de Gaara.

- Foi o banho, ele ajuda a acelerar o processo, você com certeza ainda teria uma noite inteira de bebedeira.

- E você resolveu acabar com ela não é?

- Você estava extrapolando, além de que você ainda não está sóbria, longe disso. Apenas está um pouco menos ativa, pelo estado que você estava acredito fielmente que não se lembrará de nada amanhã – Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos.

- É bem capaz – Ela se deita na cama de Temari, se sentia extremamente cansada – Gaara... – Ele vira o rosto para encará-la – Aproxime-se – Ele se levanta da cama e se ajoelha ao lado desta ficando cara-cara com Sakura que permanecia deitada – Se eu realmente não me lembrar de nada quero me certificar que agradeci pelo que fez por mim hoje. Obrigada Gaara... por cuidar de mim – Ela se move rapidamente dando um selinho no garoto. Após ter feito isso se deita novamente caindo no sono com grande facilidade. Gaara se levantou um pouco confuso, resolveu se sentar na poltrona ao lado da cama e zelar pelo sono da garota.

♥.

- Se sente melhor Hinata-chan? – Naruto gritava do lado de fora da porta do banheiro.

- Parece que tem uma lontra andando dentro de mim Naruto-kun! Eu to me sentindo muuuito enjoada – Hinata lavara o rosto pela terceira vez. Ela se sentia extremamente mal. Já tinha vomitado, sua cabeça doía e o corpo parecia mais frágil que o normal.

- Modere da próxima vez, oh eu achei um remédio ótimo para ressaca lá na cozinha, trouxe para você, é o que eu sempre tomo – Ao ouvir isso Hinata abriu a porta do banheiro tentando esboçar um sorriso que saiu um pouco disforme. Pegou o comprimido trazido por Naruto e o engoliu – Agora acho melhor você dormir um pouco, vêm.

Ambos caminharam calados até a sala, Naruto aconselhou Hinata a dormir perto de um banheiro caso ela se sentisse mal. Temari disse que ela podia dormir no quarto de hóspedes então, pois possuía um banheiro próprio. Hinata se deitou delicadamente sobre a cama do quarto de hóspedes e fechou os olhos vagarosamente. Naruto caminhou até ela e lhe depositou um beijo na testa.

- Durma bem Hinata-chan, nos vemos pela manhã.

- Boa noite Naruto-kun, obrigada por me ouvir e me suportar essa noite você é mesmo um garoto incrível – Ela bocejou e se ajeitou na cama. Naruto apagou a luz do quarto e fechou a porta, foi até a sala se sentindo exausto, passou a noite toda 'cuidando' de Hinata, nem se quer falou com os outros ou bebeu alguma coisa. Viu Tenten dormindo tranqüilamente em um dos colchões da sala, Ino dormia no sofá, Sasuke havia adormecido sobre o bar. Acompanhou Neji se levantar de onde sentava e deitar em um colchão ao lado do de Tenten, julgando pelo rosto do amigo ele também não demoraria a adormecer. Decidiu deitar-se no colchão mais afastado, abraçou uma das almofadas e esperou o sono chegar.

♥.

- Ahhh que saco, todo mundo dormiu! – Reclamou Temari. Shikamaru e ela se sentavam lado-a-lado na escada que levava aos quartos.

- Eu estou pensando seriamente em fazer o mesmo – Shikamaru bocejou – Você não tem algum lugar confortável onde eu possa dormir? Não estou a fim e dormir entre o Naruto e o Neji – Temari riu.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso – Levantou-se sorridente e ofereceu a sua mão para Shikamaru.

- Você bêbada fica tão gentil que é difícil de acreditar – Confessa ele.

- Cale a boca – Ela segue até seu quarto, ao abrir a porta de depara com Sakura dormindo em sua cama e Gaara sentado na poltrona a observando – Vai ficar ai a noite toda Gaara?

- Você sabe que eu nunca durmo, não custa – Ele disse indiferente fazendo Temari sorrir, ela disse um 'boa noite' que Gaara respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. Temari fechou a porta do quarto e se dirigiu à Shikamaru – Sakura está dormindo na cama que eu ia te oferecer então você vai ter que dividir a cama do Gaara comigo.

- Dividir com você? – Eles chegaram ao quarto de Gaara e ele pode ver a cama que casal – Tsc... Que problemático!

- Você não precisa dormir aqui comigo se não quiser.

- Eu quero – Ele responde com uma rapidez que surpreendeu Temari – Apenas... ahh sei lá.

- Uma frase muito construtiva Shikamaru – Ela sorri brincalhona e se sentando na cama.

- Tcs... não enche o saco – Shikamaru senta-se ao lado dela.

- Humm – Ela se aproxima dele e beija seu pescoço.

- O que você pensa estar fazendo? – Ele se assusta com a ação repentina dela e se afasta um pouco.

- Ué... já que vamos ter que passar a noite juntos vamos nos divertir um pouco que tal? – Ela sorri maliciosamente – Eu ainda tenho energias, não quero dormir – Ela volta a se aproximar dele o empurrando e se deitando sobre ele.

- Temari você decididamente não está tendo noção do que faz, eu bem sei que você fica desnorteada quando bebe. Saia de cima de mim – Shikamaru dizia com voz rouca e muito esforço para não agarrá-la logo de uma vez.

- Está me dispensando Shikamaru? – Ela o olha com desprezo.

- Por hoje estou sim, e não sabe o quão duro isso é para mim. Mas vamos levar em consideração que você não sabe o que faz, e não vai se lembrar disso amanhã de manhã. Se for para acontecer não vai ser assim – Ele respira fundo.

- Está bem – Temari sai de cima de Shikamaru e se deita no lado direito da cama – Já que você não quer a gente **dorme** – Sua voz soou um pouco indignada.

- É o melhor – Ele se deita do lado esquerdo da cama e fica de costas para ela, se a olha-se quem sabe ele não caia na tentação, não podia arriscar. De repente sentiu que ela o abraçou pelas costas e encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro – Temari eu já disse que não vai rolar.

- Eu sei, já entendi – Ela diz gentilmente – Se não vai dormir comigo pelo menos me deixe dormir junto de você.

- Claro – Shikamaru sorri e passa a mão nos sedosos cabelos de Temari. Não demoraram a adormecer.

♥.

**Há! Olá Upper East Sidders, notícias bombásticas! O que parecia improvável aconteceu, Ino Yamanaka e Uchiha Sasuke terminaram. Isso mesmo, você que é doida por esse moreno e você pobre coitado que acha que pode ter uma chance com ela estão com sorte. Fontes me disseram também que Temari resolveu reunir as garotas em sua casa noite passada, o engraçado foi que elas não vieram ao colégio hoje. Se algo aconteceu eu estou me roendo para descobrir o que é! E os garotos maravilhosos também não vieram. Será que há alguma relação? Enfim, minha manchete de hoje é um tapa dado por Ino em Sasuke ontem durante o almoço, uma foto preciosa tirada por uma fonte mais que confiável. Divertido não?**

**Vocês sabem que me amam.**

**Beijinhos, Gossip Girl.**

**♥.**

esse capítulo ficou decididamente grande, foi o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi na vida das minhas fanfics xD Obrigada por terem a paciencia de ler até o fim :P

Eu fiquei escrevendo esse capítulo até as 2 da manhã de hoje, eu ainda estou meio tonta devo admitir. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! a partir do próximo irão aparecer novos personagens,já citados antes mas que ganharam papeis maiores na história n.n

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Hullopallosa** (minha assistente em criar camisolas xD), **Yuki Blackwell, Asuka, Sakaku no Uchiha, Danizinha, Fabito, Borboleta escarlate, Katy Gilmore, Kacau L.M., Jujubix, Mai-chan, lepitas, Srta. Pontas, Minne Malfoy**.

Obrigada pelo apio pessoal, pelas reviews, pelos alertas e pelos favoritos, dessa vez até eu fui favoritada, obrigada mesmo (L)

um ultimo PS, Fabito dessa vez teve alcool de novo, espero que tenha ficado melhor xD

eee meu aniversário está chegando, uma semana - então gente, eu nao vou consgeuir escrever nada essa semana por conta dos preparativos! além de que tem varias provas e talz, mas logo eu escrevo (:

gente, de presente deixem uma review para mim deixem? 8) Ou me põe no Story alert (maniaca do alerta xD). Deixa uma REVIEW, nem que seja dizendo 'oi como vai?' ou 'Nossa o Gaara é ralmente gostoso' XD

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Ah você sabem que amam isso aqui tanto quanto amam a mim não é? huhu**


	6. Demolition Lovers

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

--

Naruto não pertence, pois se o fizesse eu roubaria o Neji para mim ;)

Gossip Girl não me pertence idem.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

--

**Boa leitura (:**

Capítulo seis. Demolition lovers.

Sakura abriu os olhos vagarosamente, a luz que entrava pela parte da janela que não estava coberta pela cortina a incomodou consideravelmente. Ao se levantar sentiu a cabeça tilintar, levou as mãos à testa num reflexo e permaneceu assim alguns segundos. Olhou em volta e se deu conta de onde estava, o quarto de Temari. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, pegou a camisola que estava em cima da pia e desceu as escadas. Viu os amigos todos dormindo espalhados pela sala, se surpreendendo ao ver que os meninos ainda estavam ali. Quando abriu sua mochila para pegar a roupa já preparada para o dia seguinte viu o uniforme do colégio, que horas seriam? Com certeza não dava mais tempo de ir para a aula, suspirou um pouco entediada e foi se trocar no banheiro do corredor.

Gaara ao ver o sol nascer decidiu sair do quarto onde passou a noite sentado ouvindo música. Antes de sair deu uma ultima olhada em Sakura que parecia dormir tranqüilamente. Fechou as cortinas para que a luz não a incomodasse, mas sem perceber deixando uma fresta descoberta. Buscou alguma roupa na mala já arrumada com suas coisas e tomou um banho demorado, bagunçou os cabelos ruivos molhados e foi preparar seu café da manhã, sentia-se faminto.

Sakura olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, ajeitando a blusa verde de alcinhas que usava um pouco mais para baixo. Saiu do banheiro e voltou à sala, todos ainda dormiam. Suspirou mais uma vez pensando que teria de ficar sozinha, caminhou vagarosamente até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa.

Gaara ouviu passos se aproximando _"Finalmente alguém acordou", _pensou. Preparava algumas panquecas, uma das poucas coisas que sabia cozinhar. Virou para ver quem entrara na cozinha e deparou-se com um par de olhos esmeralda.

- Gaara! – Sakura diz um pouco surpresa, se havia algo que ela tinha certeza que não encontraria naquela cozinha era o garoto ruivo. _"Ele está muito bonito esta manhã"_, não pode evitar pensar – Bom dia.

- Bom dia Sakura – O ruivo voltou sua atenção à frigideira – Está com fome?

- Devo admitir que sim – Ela diz enquanto vasculha um dos armários da cozinha em busca de algo pronto para comer, já que ela não sabia se quer fritar um ovo.

-Gosta de panquecas? – Sakura o olha mais surpresa do que antes, ele estava oferecendo fazer panquecas para ela? – Porque eu estou preparando algumas para mim, posso fazer para você também – Sim, ele estava se oferecendo para cozinhar para ela.

- Adoro panquecas – Diz sorridente, mas já pensando no quão calóricas elas eram.

Permaneceram calados por alguns minutos, Gaara se concentrava no preparo do café da manhã enquanto Sakura o observava, já sentada à mesa. O ruivo aproximou-se com um prato de panquecas e o posicionou no centro da mesa, se sentando em seguida. Sakura pegou uma das panquecas e não demorou a prová-las, se surpreendeu novamente com Gaara, estavam deliciosas.

- Isso está uma delícia Gaara! – Elogiou animada.

- Não é pra tanto – Disse indiferente enquanto comia sua panqueca.

- Mas porque vocês vieram para cá afinal? – Pergunta Sakura após alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Eu vim buscar minhas coisas, mas no fim acabamos ficando para cá mesmo.

- Ah sim... Depois que eu dormi você foi para onde?

- Então você se lembra de ontem – Ele permanece com a típica expressão desinteressada – Eu fiquei sentado na poltrona do quarto da Temari.

- Dormiu na poltrona?! Deve estar todo dolorido! – Ela diz com um tom levemente preocupado.

- Eu não durmo Sakura. Apenas fiquei ouvindo música enquanto te observava dormir – Ele junta os pratos e os leva para a pia não percebendo que a garota havia corado.

- Ficou me olhando dormir?

- Eu já disse que sim não foi? – Gaara volta a se sentar.

- É... Já sim. Será que os outros demoram a levantar?

- Pelo que eu vi ontem creio que sim, foram dormir bem tarde, o Naruto roncou a noite toda não sei como os outros não acordaram – Sakura riu – E você dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim – Ela abre um lindo sorriso – E graças a você eu não fiz besteiras como sempre.

- Eu sei que sou uma pessoa incrível – Gaara diz com um leve sorriso.

- Ai como você é convencido! – Sakura riu e deu um leve tapinha no braço de Gaara.

- Eu faço o meu melhor – Os dois começam a rir e decidem arrumar a mesa para quando os outros acordarem.

.

- AI CARAMBA! – Tenten se levantou de repente com certa brutalidade. Estava extremamente corada e se sentia um pouco tonta devido a grande velocidade com que se sentou. Ao acordar a garota teve uma visão inesperada, se pegou a centímetros do rosto de Neji que dormia esparramado ao seu lado.

- Pare de gritar garota! – Neji abriu os olhos e olhou Tenten irritado – Porque está tão alterada?! Acabou com o meu sono!

- Porque estou alterada? PORQUE ESTOU ALTERADA? Eu acordo e dou de cara com você dormindo do meu lado! – Ela diz nervosa.

- Como você é tola, eu apenas dormi no colchão do seu lado, porque ficou assim nervosa? – Ele se sentou incomodado e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos – Mas vai dizer que não sonhava com isso?

- Quer parar! Que saco, você já está me irritando com essas insinuações – Tenten se levantou ainda mais nervosa e pegou sua mochila – Eu vou me trocar.

- Posso ir junto?

- AHHH – Tenten quase teve um treco, mas decidiu ignorar o comentário, foi até o banheiro e bateu a porta com força fazendo Ino, que dormia no sofá, acordar. Neji observou a loira se ajeitar no sofá.

- Porque raios eu dormi no sofá?! Meu lindo corpo está todo dolorido – Reclamou – E você faz o que aqui? – Pergunta grosseiramente.

- Dormiu ai porque quis e eu não te devo explicações – Responde estupidamente Neji.

- Não sei porque eu ainda tento levar você a sério – Ino se levanta e busca a escova de cabelos em sua bolsa, em seguida prende as longas madeixas loiras num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Você o faz porque vale a pena não é? – Neji a abraça por trás.

- Neji – Ino olha em volta preocupada – Não é hora para isso, as meninas podem aparecer e o pior, o Sasuke pode acordar.

- Vocês não são mais namorados, não temos mais porque esconder – Ele da um beijo no pescoço de Ino lhe causando calafrios.

- Já chega – Ela o afasta com as mãos – Ainda é muito cedo. Além de que eu não quero que ninguém saiba de nós, principalmente as minhas amigas. Nós já arriscamos demais – Ela diz num quase sussurro.

- Mas é isso que faz as coisas divertidas não é? Todo o risco que corremos.

- Você não perde nada com isso, mas eu tenho muito a perder - Ino mantinha os olhos sobre Sasuke que dormia apoiado ao balcão.

- Esqueceu-se que eu estou pondo a minha amizade com o Sasuke em risco? Se algum dia ele chegar a descobrir que nós ficávamos as escondidas durante o namoro de vocês eu perco meu melhor amigo, além de que o Shikamaru também não irá aceitar tal coisa, ai eu perco meus dois melhores amigos, tudo por sua causa – Neji falava baixo e sereno, seus olhos estavam fixos em Naruto que dormia um pouco mais ao fundo da sala.

- Hmm, o pior nisso tudo é que eu estou adoraaaando!

- É... Eu também – Ele abre um sorriso malicioso e se aproxima dela novamente, porém para ao perceber a aproximação de alguém.

- Bo..bom dia – Hinata entra na sala um pouco encabulada – Vim pegar a minha mochila.

- Pegue logo – Neji diz ríspido.

- Hinata! Que bom que já acordou eu queria mesmo falar com você – Tenten entra na sala e da um abraço na Hyuuga – Acorda o Naruto, se troca e me encontra na cozinha!

- Está bem Tenten – Hinata se agacha ao lado do colchão onde Naruto dormia largado e o sacode levemente – Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Acorde, vamos tomar café.

Naruto abre os olhos preguiçosamente e sorri ao ver a garota – BOM DIA HINATA-CHAN! Sente-se melhor?

- Ah sim bem melhor – Ela sorri – Levante-se e vá a cozinha, Tenten quer falar conosco, enquanto isso eu vou me trocar, com licença.

- Depressa Hinata! Você é devagar até para pegar uma droga de mochila!

- Não precisa falar assim com ela Neji – Sasuke já tinha acordado com o grito de Naruto e apenas assistiu a cena ainda sonolento – Ela não fez nada.

- Ah você estava acordado Sasuke – Neji suspira – Acho melhor a gente começar a por as malas do Gaara no carro, me ajuda?

- Claro – Sasuke boceja e se espreguiça – Só vou lavar o rosto antes.

Neji resolve seguir o amigo e imitá-lo, porém antes que se afastasse muito Ino segurou levemente seu braço – Vá à minha casa as quatro – Ela piscou um dos olhos e seguiu para a cozinha deixando pensamentos maliciosos nascerem na mente do Hyuuga.

.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e não demorou a perceber que Temari ainda o abraçava, porém de forma um pouco mais livre. Permaneceu imóvel alguns minutos pensando se arriscava acordá-la ao se levantar, ela não devia ter um bom humor de manhã, já que nem durante a tarde ela tinha. Shikamaru podia sentir a respiração tranqüila de Temari ao mesmo tempo em que observava a expressão serena que ela mantinha no rosto. _"Dormindo ela parece tão inofensiva... é mesmo uma pena que não seja verdade... tsc...". _Retirou com delicadeza o braço dela de cima de seu corpo e se levantou vagarosamente, para sua sorte a garota não percebeu os movimentos e continuou dormindo.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu que sua roupa estava toda amarrotada, seria melhor pegar alguma emprestada de Gaara. Começou a vasculhar o armário do amigo em busca de algo que servisse nele, já que era mais alto e um pouco mais robusto do que o ruivo. Ocasionalmente esbarrou na porta do armário e acabou por acordar Temari.

- Shika – Chamou ao se sentar na cama – Porque eu dormi no quarto do Gaara? E você faz o que aqui?

_"Se ela não se lembra eu não tenho porque contar também..."_ - Viemos para cá ontem à noite e como não sobraram camas você resolveu dormir no quarto do seu irmão – Responde Shikamaru enquanto procurava uma calça mais comprida, que acabou não encontrando.

- Ah ta – Ela se posicionou ao lado dele – Puxa sua roupa está completamente amarrotada.

- Eu sei, eu me mexi demais durante a noite – Mentiu ele.

- Você? Faça-me rir! Quando dorme você parece morto, não mexe um dedo se quer – Zomba ela.

- Tive um pesadelo – Mente novamente – Eu vou pegar uma roupa emprestada do seu irmão, será que ele se importa?

- Duvido muito, ainda mais porque as roupas que ainda sobram nesse armário são as que ele não usa mais. A única dificuldade vai ser achar algo que sirva em você afinal o meu irmão é um protótipo de gente.

- O seu irmão não é baixo, eu que sou alto demais – Shikamaru pega uma bermuda larga bege do armário de Gaara e põe em frente ao corpo – Será que essa servirá?

- Essa tem grande chance de servir afinal ela fica bem grande no Gaara. Mas Shika a sua altura sim é altura de homem, o Gaara tem a altura da Sakura! É altura de menina!

- Nada a ver. Eu vou me trocar então – Shikamaru pega a camisa verde que já havia selecionado e vai até o banheiro.

- Se a bermuda ficar acima do joelho não vista, bermuda curta em homem é muito feio – Ela diz com desdém.

- Yare Yare, você é cheia de frescura hein?

- Eu vou descendo na frente – Temari sai do quarto e vai à cozinha encontrar os outros.

.

**Bom dia Upper East Sidders, aqui quem fala é Gossip Girl, sua mais confiável fonte sobre a vida da elite adolescente de Manhattan e hoje é quinta-feira, o dia que eu menos gosto na semana pelo simples fato de nunca ter eventos interessantes. É realmente incrível como ninguém apronta as quintas-feiras, é dia sagrado por acaso? Eu fico passada com tudo isso.**

- Shino! –Ino chamou o garoto moreno que caminhava pelo colégio acompanhado pelo melhor amigo – Conseguiu aquele atestado falso para mim?

- Claro Yamanaka só um minuto que vou pegá-lo – Ele retirou a pesada mochila preta das costas e começou a vasculhar a mala atrás da folha branca – Só não entendo porque não pediu para a Sakura como sempre fazia.

- Eu tenho meus motivos – Respondeu grosseiramente a loira.

- Acredito ter deixado na sala de aula, vou até lá buscar. Espere-me aqui – Ele colocou a mochila novamente nas costas e caminhou em direção à escada que levava a sua sala de aula. Ino permaneceu ali parada impaciente apenas pensando em como Shino era folgado em deixá-la esperando, percebeu então o garoto que havia ficado ali, o tal amigo de Shino, ele abriu um típico 'sorriso Naruto' ao perceber o olhar dela sobre ele.

- E ai – Ele diz ainda sorrindo.

- Aaaaaf.

- Eita que mau humor, não consegue abrir um sorriso não? – Seu tom era brincalhão, mas para Ino aquilo estava se tornando alguma espécie de provocação.

- Só hei de sorrir para pessoas que realmente merecem ver tamanha beleza.

- Ah sim, como não – Ele revira os olhos, aquela garota era muito prepotente para o gosto dele, mas não deixava de ser bonita, quem era ela mesmo?

- Escuta você ainda não percebeu com quem está falando não é mesmo? – Ino o olha perplexa.

- Desculpe, eu entrei esse ano e para ser sincero sou um pouco avoado, eu não conheço ninguém com quem não tenha conversado.

"_Ótimo, agora o Shino está andando com excluídos calouros, que decadência..." - _Sou Yamanaka Ino.

- Ahh então você é a tal Ino, a 'rainha' do pedaço, seja lá o que isso realmente signifique – Zomba ele.

- Ora como ousa falar assim? Saiba que você tem que se submeter a mim como todos os outros porque eu sou aquela que pode acabar com a sua vida social.

- Eu não ligo para nada disso não loirinha, faça como quiser, mas eu não abaixo a cabeça para garotas convencidas não – Ele passa a mão sobre os cabelos morenos bagunçados.

- Você é realmente insuportável!

- Te deixei nervosa loirinha? Desculpe, não quero ser o culpado dessas rugas que se formaram no seu rosto – Ele abre um sorriso malandro.

- AHHHH – Ino leva as mãos ao rosto – EU NÃO TENHO RUGAS! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO PERIGO GAROTO!

- Voltei – Shino aproximou-se indiferente como sempre foi – Está com a data de terça, não se preocupe vão apagar sua falta com isso aqui – Ele entrega o papel para Ino – Agora vou indo, tenho treino de futebol. Vam'bora cara – E começa a caminhar mais à frente.

- Até mais ver gracinha – Ele pisca para ela apenas para provocá-la.

- Ahhhhhhhh – Ino se segurou muito forte para não começar a gritar com ele, mas ela se recompôs e resolveu apenas entrar no jogo – Nos vemos depois 'gatinho', como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Ah, chama-me apenas de amor ok? – Ele ri debochado e apressa o passo para alcançar Shino.

- Estúpido! Idiota! Ele me paga, esse ninguém metido a poderoso! Ele que pensa que pode falar assim comigo! Prepotente, covarde e estúpido, é isso que esse garoto é! Dizer que eu tenho rugas como uma velha! Ele só pode ser cego ou coisa parecida, fica ai me encarando, idiota ninguém nunca fez isso antes! Ele me paga, acha que só porque é novo aqui e já anda com um dos populares pode ficar falando qualquer coisa para mim, deve ter algum distúrbio só pode e ainda por cima... – Ino para de resmungar quando dá de encontro com alguém – DÁ PARA OLHAR POR ONDE ANDA NARUTO!

- Desculpe-me Ino eu estava meio apressado e nem vi você – Ele diz sem jeito deixando Ino mais nervosa ainda, _"Como assim __**não**__ me viu?"_ – Estou à procura da Tenten, você a viu?

- Ah é recreio, deve estar perto da fonte junto das outras garotas – Diz mal-humorada.

- Então eu vou indo pra láaaaaaa – Naruto dá um pulo e começa a correr em direção do jardim deixando Ino incrédula, _"É um pior que o outro"_ – Pensa ela.

.

- Aham. Claro que eu quero gatíssimo. Duas horas para mim está perfeito. Como você é amável, não precisa se for um incomodo. Está bem lindo, nos vemos mais tarde então. Beijinhos – Sakura desligou o celular e o devolveu à bolsa, em seguida percebeu três olhares maliciosos pousarem sobre si, sendo eles de Tenten, Temari e Naruto.

- E não é que você vai mesmo ficar com esse cara pálida novamente! – Temari resmunga.

- Não fale assim dele T., o Sai é um garoto maravilhoso além de ser hot – Ela sorri safada e Tenten ri da expressão pasma de Naruto.

- Hot aonde? Se aquele viu sol alguma vez na vida deve ter se escondido em sombra de árvore, e também acho que ele não sabe o que é uma academia, já que é um vara-pau – Temari suspira.

Os quatro sentavam-se no local onde sempre passavam os recreios, o banco branco perto da fonte no jardim.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que acaba de me acontecer! Um imbecil amigo do Shino teve a coragem de me enfrentar! Falou que eu tinha rugas, **rugas!** – Ino chegou e se sentou ao lado de Tenten no banco com cara de poucos amigos.

As três garotas se entreolham já imaginando quem era o tal 'amigo de Shino', mas não custa ter certeza.

- Qual amigo?

- Ah sei lá! O animal nem o nome dele me disse, ahhh mas eu acabo com esse atrevido! – Ino bufa e cruza os braços.

- Por acaso I... Ele era bonito? – Sakura pergunta sorrindo das ações infantis da amiga.

- E vocês acham que eu prestei atenção se ele era bonito ou não diante das provocações dele?!

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza que prestou atenção sim. Nós te conhecemos I.

- Aaaaaf, ele era bonito sim. Era um suuuuuuuuuper gato! – Ino desemburrou na hora para fazer a sua mais conhecida expressão facial, a expressão do 'suuuuuper gato', que era um misto de 'amiga eu tenho um ba-ba-do para te contar' e um pingo de 'gay não morre, vira purpurina' com direito a movimentos com as mãos. Tenten começou a rir escandalosamente ao se lembrar das imitações que Kankurou fazia de Ino – ESTÁ RINDO DO QUE TENTEN?

- Não é nada não I., acontece que nós sabemos de quem se trata. Ele se chama Inuzuka Kiba, da outra sala do terceiro ano, e é o garoto com quem a Hinata ficou ontem – Respondeu a morena enquanto os risos iam murchando gradativamente.

- Então ele é o melhor amigo da Hinata? E eu achando que era um daqueles nerds cheios de espinha viciados em jogos on-line – Ino parecia abismada, e estava mesmo, nunca imaginara que Hinata ia mesmo conseguir um garoto tão bonito, um garoto digno de ficar com a própria Ino, que na visão dela era melhor que qualquer outra – Por falar nisso, onde está a Hinata?

- Está com o Kiba – Responde Naruto um pouco incomodado.

- Eles continuam juntos? – Ino arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Continuam sim, por acaso queria ficar com ele I.? – Temari sorria vitoriosa.

- Claro que não! Imagine que eu ia ficar com um idiota como ele!

- Oi pessoal! – Hinata se aproximou do grupo sorrindo, de mãos dadas com Kiba.

- HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto se levantou num pulo – Você ainda nem conversou comigo hoje – Ele fez cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Desculpe Naruto-kun, venha vamos dar uma volta. Kiba – O moreno se virou para ela sorridente e a garota corou imediatamente – Eu vou indo.

- Claro minha linda – Ele depositou um selinho em Hinata e esta foi logo puxada por Naruto.

- Como vão as coisas entre vocês Kiba? Parecem bem felizes – Sakura sorria simpática.

- Estamos indo bem Sakura, eu apenas me surpreendi com o fato dela ter me beijado ontem, para mim a Hinata nunca ia tomar iniciativa de nada, muito menos comigo – Kiba levou uma das mãos para trás da cabeça um pouco sem graça.

- Também não sei como ela ficou com alguém tão idiota – Resmungou Ino.

- Ah loirinha! Não havia lhe visto, desculpe-me é que sem as rugas acabei não te reconhecendo! – Ele provoca, aquilo era realmente divertido.

- QUER PARAR ENERGÚMINO! EU NÃO TENHO RUGAS, MEU ROSTO É PERFEITO!

- Olha as rugas ai! – Kiba abriu os braços e fez uma expressão de 'Seja bem vindo!' – Você devia mantê-las sempre, assim posso reconhecê-la.

- AAAAAHHHH – Ino gritou histérica e saiu dali bufando.

- Porque isso tudo Kiba? Pelo que eu conheço de você sei que é uma pessoa muito gentil – Pediu Sakura.

- Digamos que me deu vontade de ser notado – Ele sorri amigavelmente.

- Gente, vamos subindo? O intervalo está para terminar e eu ainda quero passar no armário para pegar o livro de química – Tenten se levantou ajeitando um pouco a saia que teimava em subir sempre que esta se sentava.

.

**Decididamente eu detesto quintas-feiras, hoje eu estou profundamente chateada com essa elite problemática, não estão me entretendo! Hm, eu tive uma ótima notícia! Pessoas novas foram vistas na estação hoje pela manhã, e foram recepcionadas por ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi, é claro que vocês se lembram dele, o irmão mais velho do Sasuke que arrancava em sua época de estudante dez vezes mais suspiros que o nosso príncipe atual, esse sim é homem à minha altura. Querem saber quem chegou? Fiquem curiosos mais um pouquinho.**

- Posso saber porque vocês tiveram que vir junto comigo? – Sasuke estava bem nervoso, já não bastava Itachi ter atrapalhado seu almoço ao ligar e ainda ter ordenado que ele viesse ao Hotel Royal imediatamente ainda teve que trazer Shikamaru, Gaara e Naruto de brinde.

- Você ouviu o Neji decretar que hoje ninguém pisava no apartamento até as sete horas. Como não tínhamos o que fazer, nós acabamos vindo com você – Explicou Gaara friamente.

- EU ADORO ESSE HOTEL! – Naruto olhava maravilhado todos os ricos quadros e tapeçarias que enfeitavam o reluzente hotel – Tudo tem uma cara de Hollywood!

- Para de falar besteiras Naruto – Repreendeu Sasuke.

- Esse vestido é lindo S. e te deixou ainda mais provocante, ele não tem como resistir! Na verdade ele não resistiria a você mesmo se você estivesse fantasiada de banana – Os garotos ouviram a familiar voz e olharam todos para trás se deparando com Temari e Sakura descendo as escadas.

- Fala como se não estivesse toda arrumada também, depois diz que não gosta mais dele – Sakura riu gostosamente da cara de ódio feita por Temari.

- MENINAS! OI! – Naruto levantou desajeitado e acenou para elas, chamando a atenção do resto das pessoas que também se encontravam naquele salão.

- O que eu disse sobre se comportar imbecil! – Sasuke só faltava soltar fogo pela boca.

- Puxa vocês por aqui, que surpresa – Sakura se aproxima um pouco sem jeito e percebe o olhar de Gaara sobre si.

- Viemos ver o Itachi! – Naruto sorriu – Você está linda Sakura!

- Você também está bonita Temari, arrumada demais para quem veio apenas visitar a amiga no hotel – Comenta Shikamaru secamente, não era perceptível, mas ele estava com ciúmes, claro que estava.

- Na verdade eu não vim aqui para...

- Boa tarde – Itachi interrompeu Temari ao se aproximar, com olhar preso em Sasuke – Vejo que trouxe companhia irmãozinho.

- Não tive escolha – Sasuke respondeu ríspido olhando de esgoela para Naruto – Diga logo o que quer.

- Oh, Quantos conhecidos por aqui não? – Um jovem moreno e pálido se aproximou sorrindo falsamente, Sai. – Sakura você está magnífica, como sempre devo acrescentar – Ele deu um selinho em Sakura e Gaara arqueou uma das sobrancelhas - Ainda bem que conseguiu trazer a Temari também.

- Me deu um bom trabalho convencê-la, espero ser recompensada – Brincou.

- Diga logo o que quer Itachi eu tenho mais o que fazer – Sasuke se levantou.

- Só queria dizer que você deve voltar para casa – Itachi transmitia uma convicção assustadora – Estamos com visitas, dois amigos meus ficarão em casa então devo organizar inúmeras reuniões com pessoas importantes nesse meio tempo devido à presença deles. Você, como meu sucessor precisa desses contatos.

- E se eu me recusar?

- Suas obrigações já foram introduzidas nessa sua mente vazia, sei que não há de me desobedecer.

-... Que seja... Disse dois? Um deles imagino ser Sai – Sasuke olha para o moreno que lhe confirma a hipótese – De quem se trata o outro?

- **Un .**

- Como se já não fosse óbvio que seria você – Sasuke passa a mão pelos negros cabelos e se senta ao lado dos amigos novamente.

- Continua tão hospitaleiro como sempre Sasuke querido – Um homem de cabelos loiros compridos e presos em um rabo de cavalo acabara de se juntar ao grupo, sorridente. ( **\n.\)** er... eu adoro esse emotion, mas voltando...) – Temari – Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao mirar a loira, que mordia levemente o lábio inferior desde que perceberá a aproximação dele.

- Ah não! Esse cara de novo não! – Gaara levou uma das mãos a cabeça e suspirou cansado.

- Eita quem é? - Perguntou inocentemente Naruto.

- Deidara, é o melhor amigo de meu irmão – Esclarece Sasuke.

- Acho melhor nós irmos Sakura, temos reservas – Sai ofereceu o braço a ela, que aceitou sorrindo.

- Nós vemos amanhã meninos. Temari – Ela olhou para a amiga que não demonstrava emoção alguma no momento – Vamos indo.

- Fiquei lisonjeado ao saber que aceitou sair conosco Temari, devo admitir que senti muito a sua falta – Deidara ofereceu seu braço a garota que pensou um pouco antes de aceitar – Foi um prazer revê-los Sasuke, Gaara e **Shikamaru** – Ele sorriu vitorioso enquanto olhava para o moreno de cabelos presos.

- Espero já vê-lo instalado em seu quarto quando chegar do banco hoje Sasuke - Itachi lhe lança um olhar gélido e segue os outros já haviam alcançado a saída do hotel.

- Nossa que merda! Eu odeio morar com esse cubo de gelo – Sasuke suspira – E nem podemos ir ao apartamento!

- Ah eu acho que diante disso o Neji não vai reclamar não é? Quanto mais cedo formos mais cedo saímos - Shikamaru se espreguiçou.

- E depois podemos ir tomar sorvete! – Naruto se levantou num pulo.

- Você só pode estar brincando – Gaara o olhou com desprezo – Vamos.

.

**Neji recebeu uma visita interessante esta tarde, uma visita que já fui informada ter feito a mesma visita diversas vezes. Bons amigos não é? Quem seria bobo o suficiente para acreditar num papo desses, eu não sou. **

Neji correu sem jeito até a porta do apartamento, mantinha uma profunda expressão de desgosto no rosto ao abrir a porta, maior ainda ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

- Pensei ter dito que **não** era para dar as caras por aqui até as sete. Vocês por acaso têm algum problema auditivo? – Disse grosseiramente o moreno, sem abrir a porta por completo, deixando os quatro do lado de fora.

- Ouvimos perfeitamente bem Neji, acontece que o Itachi me obrigou a voltar para casa, então vim buscar minhas coisas. É rápido está bem? Pegamos minhas roupas e desaparecemos em seguida – Sasuke empurrou a porta fazendo Neji dar alguns passos para trás, entrou no apartamento sendo seguido por Gaara, Shikamaru e Naruto.

- Ouch! Você está só de samba canção! – Naruto apontou energicamente para o moreno que vestia apenas uma samba canção cinza.

- Sério mesmo? Se não tivesse dito não teria percebido!! – Neji bufa impaciente.

- Está explicado, o Neji estava com uma garota – Gaara vai até a cozinha em busca de algo para comer.

- Nós a conhecemos? – Shikamaru se joga no sofá.

- Não – Mente Neji.

- Enfim eu vou ao quarto pegar minhas coisas – Sasuke começa a caminhar, porém Neji o barra com os braços.

- Espere aqui, eu já volto.**Espere!** – Neji diz com uma convicção assustadora seguindo rapidamente para o quarto.

- Eita o Neji ta esquisitão não é? – Naruto pega uma das batatinhas que Gaara acabara de trazer da cozinha.

- A garota deve estar no quarto, ele deve estar tentando preservar a imagem dela – Supõe o ruivo.

- O Neji? Essa foi muito boa Gaara – Sasuke riu e se sentou ao lado dos outros ligando a tv em seguida.

- Ino – Neji entrou rapidamente no quarto e fechou a porta – Os outros estão ai fora e o Sasuke precisa entrar no quarto.

- COMO É?! – Neji pula me cima dela tapando sua boca.

- Quer que eles descubram você agora ou mais tarde? Não fique gritando! Anda põe sua roupa.

- Neji isso é loucura não tem como eu sair daqui sem eles me verem!

- Ninguém vai te ver, você vai se esconder embaixo da cama – Neji jogou a blusa vermelha da garota de volta a ela.

- Mas nem pensar que eu vou me esconder em baixo da cama, é sujo! – Ino vestiu correndo a blusa jogada por Neji e passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando alinhá-los.

- Então está bem, conte a eles do que brincávamos quando eles entrarem então – O moreno disse presunçoso.

- Não! Ande ache outra solução – Ordenou a loira.

- Façamos assim então, entra no banheiro e liga o chuveiro, se eles perguntarem direi que está no banho. Quando eles partirem eu te aviso.

- Genial! – Ino apoiou-se nas pontas dos pés e depositou um selinho em Neji – Isso está cada vez melhor – Ela riu e entrou no banheiro.

-Tcz.

.

-... Miguel Mascarenhas, não se esqueça dele – Itachi andava de um lado para outro da sala. Sasuke, Deidara e Sai estavam sentados em uma mesa de madeira a sua frente.

- O dono da rede de supermercados não é? Esse homem tem uma influência absurda no governo do estado – Sai anotou o nome do Sr. Mascarenhas e sua esposa na lista de convidados.

- Isso já está me dando sono, que perda de tempo Itachi! Estamos fazendo essa lista há horas, vou subir – Sasuke se levantou e bocejou displicentemente.

- Ah Sasuke querido – Chamou Deidara – Não se esqueça de chamar seus amigos para a reunião.

- E posso saber porque eu deveria?

- Simples, assim Sakura e Temari estarão presentes – Explicou Sai enquanto anotou mais um nome dito por Itachi.

- Vocês são ridículos, pegando ex-namorada... – Sasuke resmungou.

- Diz isso porque eu estou pegando a garota que você quer – Sai abriu um de seus típicos sorrisos falsos.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?! – Sasuke estava preste a pular no pescoço de Sai quando Itachi se pôs na frente o fitando friamente.

- Suba – Disse sem emoção – E chame esses seus amiguinhos.

- Vocês são todos patéticos – E subiu as escadas em direção aos quartos.

**Traição não é pecado, é buscar complemento no que você sente falta. Nada mais normal por aqui, e eu adoro quando as traições trazem problemas, o que ocorre sempre afinal nem todos entendem a finalidade real dela. Quinta-feira é um porre, mas pelo menos temos alguma festa na mansão Uchiha um dia desses. Eu sei que vocês me amam.**

**Beijinhos, Gossip Girl.**

.

e aqui se acaba o capítulo seis, primeiramente queria pedir desculpas pela demora. E esse capítulo saiu aos trancos, devo admitir que não estava com muita criatividade nesses ultimos dias então acabou ficando um pouco sem graça não?

O que vocês acharam do caso da Ino com o Neji? Foi uma sugestão que eu recebi um tempo atrás e gostei bastante, resolvi por nesse capítulo então, só depois que eu fui notar a semelhança com a série em si XD Além disso eu resolvi mudar a Hinata daqui para a frente,aos poucos é claro.

Eu nem tive tempo de responder as reviews, desculpem por isso também, as proximas eu respondo sem a menor dúvida, eu amo responder reviews XD

Gente eu lamento muito, mas a história vai ser sim SakuXGaa, sie que muita gente quer SasuSaku mas bem... espero que isso não seja nenhum impecílio para lerem a fic :D

Agradecimentos especiais à:** lepitas, Niina, Katy-chan, Sakura-EvansPotter, Meriyasu, Hullopallosa, Katy Gilmore,Yuki Blackwell, Schne Hissi, Pukazitah, Sayoko Ujie, Watermellon Lala-Sama, Fabito, Neko Sombria, - KaoriH** (Menina, amei sua review, sério mesmo XD)

Ah, e obrigada a quem me desejou um feliz aniversário :D

Por hoje é só, vou me esforçar para trazer o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível! Olha eu decidi que quero colecionar alertas KAPKSPOAKPOSKOASP gente eu gosto mesmo de alertas XD

Me põe no seu Story Alert põe põe :B

E não se esqueça do 'Oi como vai?' da autora! Me deixe uma** REVIEW** por favor² :D

beijinhos queridos . **xoxo**


	7. Angels Fall Down

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

--

Naruto não pertence, pois se o fizesse eu roubaria o Neji para mim ;)

Gossip Girl não me pertence idem.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

--

**Boa leitura (:**

Capítulo sete.Angels Fall Down

**Boa tarde Upper East Sidders, quem fala é a Gossip Girl e hoje é sexta feira, faz exatamente uma semana que os convites da festa na mansão Uchiha foram entregues e o dia finalmente chegou. A grande pena é que não é uma festa para o bico dos estudantes do colégio Konoha e sim dos grandes empresários de Manhattan. Mas festa é festa, e a nossa elite adolescente não perde uma. Ai como eu queria ter sido convidada para a festa de Itachi também. O bom é que espião eu tenho em todas as idades, acreditem vocês ou não.**

- Ela não vai aceitar vestir isso.

- Mas porque! é a cara dela!

- Não I., ele é a sua cara e não a dela, para ela serviria algo mais freira e menos vadia.

- Não é de vadia, é provocante!

- Tanto faz! A Hinata não vai querer vestir isso de jeito nenhum!

- Er... Meninas... – Hinata se juntou as outras quatro que estavam no armário de Ino escolhendo a roupa que a Hyuuga vestiria para a festa da noite.

- Já decidi sua roupa – Ino a interrompe – Vai usar este vestido aqui, eu não uso desde a oitava série, duvido que alguém se lembre que é meu. Prove-o.

Hinata olhou o vestido que tinha nas mãos, de um tecido prata muito brilhante e que aparenta ser bem curto. Pensou duas vezes antes de vesti-lo, na verdade só o fez diante das ameaças de Ino.

- Viu? Ficou lindo nela, ainda mais porque ela tem bastante peito – Comentou Ino orgulhosa de escolher o vestido certo.

- Bem... Realmente ficou ótimo no corpo dela, mas... Hinata, você se sente confortável com esse vestido? – Sakura podia notar que Hinata estava muito envergonhada, e ela tinha porque. O vestido que Ino lhe dera é realmente bonito, porém é extremamente curto também, vindo até mais ou menos a metade a coxa e possui um decote considerável.

- Er... hum... Eu... Não estou acostumada a usar algo assim – Responde a Hyuuga.

- Mas a partir de agora irá se acostumar, eu disse que mudaria esse seu estilo. Para ser uma de nós precisa agir, vestir e falar como uma de nós – Ino se levantou da cadeira onde se sentava – Trouxe a sandália que eu pedi? – Hinata confirmou – Então a calce. Quanto a vocês três acho bom se arrumarem logo, não quero chegar atrasada à casa de Sasuke – Ino entrou no banheiro onde seu vestido, já devidamente passado, estava pendurado, apenas aguardando ser vestido.

Sakura, Tenten e Temari se entreolharam ainda duvidando sobre as decisões de Ino, em seguida se levantaram e começaram a se arrumar.

.

**Bem vindos à mansão Uchiha, aceitam um champagne? Huhu**

- Mas que chato isso aqui Sasuke! Não tem **ninguém** menor de 20 anos aqui, contando que os de vinte se resumem a homens – Neji tomou o ultimo gole do champagne antes oferecido pelo garçom.

- Eu sei, mas meu irmão disse para chamá-los, seremos apenas nós e as meninas do circulo – Sasuke apoiou-se sobre o bar e suspirou cansado, aquilo estava realmente tedioso, pelo menos agora tinha os amigo por perto, antes o moreno passara mais de uma hora apenas recepcionando e fazendo sala para os mais de sessenta convidados de Itachi.

- Sejamos francos, esse Deidara me tira do sério! – Gaara sentou-se ao lado dos amigos ligeiramente alterado.

- E a quem ele não tira do sério? É um pateta metido a artista – Shikamaru resmunga.

- Puxa, tudo isso é ciúme da Temari? – Zomba Neji.

- Claro que não! – Gaara e Shikamaru dizem em um uníssono.

- As meninas chegaram finalmente! – Festeja Naruto.

Ino entrou na mansão armada de seu sorriso falso, esta era seguida por Tenten e Temari, todas vestindo lindos vestidos de festa. Itachi as cumprimentou ao chegarem, em especial a Ino, de quem era mais próximo devido às diversas vezes que a garota viera a sua casa visitar Sasuke. As três logo se juntaram ao grupo composto pelo maior número de rostos conhecidos, os garotos.

- Onde está a Hinata? – Pergunta Naruto após cumprimentá-las.

- Ela virá com a S., logo estarão aqui – Responde Temari se sentando ao lado do irmão.

- Boa noite Tenten – Neji se aproxima da morena e a oferece o copo de tequila que acabara de pedir – Sua favorita certo?

- Por acaso é sim – Ela recebe o copo e logo dá um gole – Não pense que eu estou te dando bola – Acrescenta.

- Finja o quanto quiser, eu espero você desistir desse jogo duro. Só não prometo ser fiel – Neji ri debochado.

- Prepotente.

- Com sua licença – Neji sorri safado e se afasta dela aproximando-se agora de Ino – Encontre-me na sala dos fundos em meia hora – Ele caminha até um grupo de homens, todos de terno e os cumprimenta, logo puxando algum assunto.

- Boa noite a todos – Sakura se aproxima sorridente, era seguida por uma Hinata muito constrangida.

- Oi Sakura! Oi Hinat... nooossa – Naruto ficou boquiaberto ao ver a Hyuuga, aquela era mesmo Hinata?

- Oi..Na..ruto-kun – Hinata fitava os pés extremamente incomodada enquanto sentia o rosto ferver devido aos olhares que os garotos mantinham sobre ela.

- Poxa, a prima do Neji é muito gata – Sussurrou Sasuke para Gaara.

- Quem diria – Respondeu Gaara – É mesmo uma pena que ela não faz meu tipo – Ele completa antes de levar a taça de champagne à boca.

- Que história é essa de tipo Gaara! Não existe isso, a coisa funciona assim: Se for bonita está dentro.

- Hummm eu não penso assim – Disse o ruivo ligeiramente entediado.

- S., quero conversar com você. Venha comigo – Ino disse sem muita emoção e se afastou do restante dos amigos, sendo seguida por Sakura. Passaram pelos diversos executivos em seus ternos Giorgio Armani que conversavam animadamente e chegaram a um canto da sala um pouco mais silencioso – Eu estive pensando – Começou a loira – e acho que talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco. Percebi que não vou durar muito se não contar tudo que eu escondo para alguém, sem o Sasuke eu fiquei sem alguém pra me ouvir. E você sempre foi a melhor nisso, então eu resolvi te dar uma segunda chance.

Sakura ficou quieta apenas decidindo o que seria melhor dizer naquele momento. Ela estava muito feliz, mas não podia demonstrar, afinal Ino detestava exageros diante de pessoas importantes.

- Sabe, essa é a hora que você me agradece – Diz a loira com desdém.

- Ah sim – Sakura saiu de seus devaneios e abraçou a amiga em seguida – Muito obrigada I., eu não vou mais te decepcionar.

- Sei que não – Disse Ino correspondendo ao abraço levemente comovida – Agora vamos nos juntar ao outros, e não esqueça que você precisa achar o presunçoso do seu ex-namorado – Elas se soltaram.

- Sim... Eu amo você I. – Sakura tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Também amo você S. – As duas começam a caminhar.

.

Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru e Naruto estavam sentados em volta da mesa de pôquer, no salão de jogos da mansão Uchiha. Todos esperavam Sasuke e Hinata trazerem as fichas para poderem começar as apostas. A idéia de jogar pôquer partiu do próprio Sasuke, já que a festa que ocorria lá em baixo era de longe a mais tediosa que já foram, será que executivos não sabiam dançar?

- A Sakura foi procurar o Sai, você não devia ir atrás do seu Deidara? – Shikamaru comentou com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Não é necessário, ele sempre vem atrás de mim – Temari sorriu fazendo Shikamaru fechar a cara mais ainda.

- Eita o quarto do Sasuke nem é tão longe porque eles estão demorando tanto? Quero jogar! – Disse Naruto impaciente.

- Porque você acha? – Diz Gaara.

- Sei lá!

- Pensa um pouco Naruto, eu sei que você consegue. Estamos falando do Sasuke, o que você acha que ele está fazendo? – Shikamaru arqueia uma das sobrancelhas e fita o loiro enquanto esse pensava. Após um pequeno espaço de tempo ele responde.

- Ele vai tentar ficar com a Hinata! – Naruto se levantou bruscamente.

- COMO É? – Tenten cuspiu o champagne que bebia.

- O Sasuke e a Hinata? Por essa eu não esperava – Comenta Temari.

- Hey Naruto. Naruto! Oh Naruto! Aonde você vai cara? Naruto! – Gaara chamou o amigo, que apenas o ignorou enquanto saia da sala pisando firmemente.

- Isso não vai dar em coisa boa – A voz de Temari soou receosa.

- Tcz... Que problemático.

.

- Mas onde está o Sai? Já procurei por todo lado! – Sakura reclamava para si mesma enquanto vasculhava os corredores da mansão a procura do moreno. Abriu a porta de um dos quartos, nada. Procurou na sala de tv, na cozinha, passou pelo salão principal umas três vezes, mas não o encontrava em parte alguma. Chegou a perguntar a Itachi que apenas respondeu um grosseiro 'Nos não somos grudados'. Bem, faltava apenas uma sala naquele corredor. A abriu já pensando que aquela seria a ultima, ele teria que ser o pegador, pois ela já estava farta de procurá-lo.

Mas tudo que passava por sua mente foi bruscamente apagado quando ela abriu aquela porta. Passou alguns segundos tentando engolir a cena, e como não soube o que fazer, apenas fechou a porta rapidamente, com mais força do que desejava.

- Sakura! – O coração da garota quase saiu pela boca devido ao susto – Estive a sua procura, está tudo bem? Parece-me meio pálida.

- Sai... – Ela disse depois de respirar fundo – Eu... Estou bem.

- Ótimo! Porque eu programei algo para nós dois – Ele sorri maliciosamente e Sakura apenas tentava se recompor, sem prestar realmente atenção ao que ele dizia.

- Para onde está me levando? – Ela pergunta enquanto sentia ele puxá-la pelo corredor e em seguida encostá-la em uma das portas.

- Eu? Vou levá-la ao paraíso – Respondeu ele com voz rouca enquanto abria a porta atrás dela e a guiava para dentro do quarto. Sakura riu gostosamente com o comentário e deixou-se ser levada.

- Ela viu – Comentou Neji sério.

- É... Ela viu sim – Ino se apoiou no batente da porta visivelmente perturbada.

.

Naruto saiu da sala de jogos ligeiramente incomodado, ele já estava perfeitamente acostumado às aventuras de Sasuke, mas dessa vez ele tinha ido um pouco longe, isso na concepção do loiro. Afinal Hinata era comprometida, ou não?

- Na...Naruto-kun, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Hinata surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Naruto ali, era o fim de corredor que levava aos quartos e aquele não era o momento para ser encontrada.

- Eu vim ver o que vocês estavam fazendo – Mentiu – Onde está o Sasuke? – Pediu rudemente.

- Ah... Ele está em seu quarto, pelo visto as fichas não estão lá. Estou voltando para a sala, porque não me acompanha? – A Hyuuga tentava disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia, ainda mais ao perceber que Naruto passou por ela seguindo o corredor.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu preciso conversar com o Sasuke, os outros estarão lá quando chegar – Permaneceu calado esperando que ela fosse embora, porém ela permaneceu parada – Vá logo Hinata – Mandou de forma mal educada, e com uma frieza que não pretendia. Ela sentiu-se assustada, ele nunca tinha sido tão duro com ela, decidiu então continuar seu caminho sem dizer mais nada.

- Sasuke – Naruto abriu a porta do quarto, Sasuke encontrava-se de costas para a porta e ajeitava o cabelo em frente ao espelho. Ao ouvir a menção de seu nome olhou para o loiro através do espelho.

- Cara, você não tem noção do que aconteceu! – Disse Sasuke com um de seus típicos sorrisos de vitória, aquele que para garotas é um delírio e para os amigos significa 'Me dei bem'.

- Você não ficou com a Hinata, ficou? – Naruto aproximou-se, seu tom estava mais grave que o comum.

- Ahh eu fiquei sim – Respondeu o moreno ainda sorrindo, pegou seu perfume de cima da cômoda e pôs-se a passá-lo, era incrível como aquele perfume saia com tanta rapidez – Ichi ela é tão bobinha tão inocente, talvez seja isso que ela tem de atrativo, dá uma vontade de corrompê-la.

- OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA DELA – Naruto deu um passo à frente, o rosto contorcido de raiva e uma imensa vontade de saltar sobre Sasuke e meter-lhe um soco no meio daquele rosto perfeito.

- Controle-se Naruto – Disse o moreno calmamente, Naruto não era o exato perfil de alguém amedrontador ou se quer ameaçador – Foi só para acabar com o meu tédio, não pretendo repetir, ela é santinha demais, eu gosto das safadas – Concluiu o moreno divertindo-se com a situação – Ah... Mas você adora as santinhas não é mesmo? Até agora você só ficou com as amigas bobinhas das garotas gostosas que Neji e eu ficávamos.

Naruto não se conteve e partiu para cima de Sasuke. Inutilmente, o moreno era muito mais experiente, Sasuke o segurou com força nas laterais dos braços o impossibilitando de fazer qualquer movimento contra ele.

- Eu não sei porque você está tão fora de si, mas sabe que não tem chance comigo, você, um garoto de bairro pobre que nunca se meteu numa briga, devia saber brigar melhor que eu, mas não sabe - Sasuke empurrou Naruto com força fazendo que esse caísse sobre a cama – Dessa vez eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu, mas espero não ter que lhe parar de novo, ouviu? – Saiu do quarto com tranqüilidade o que enfureceu ainda mais Naruto. Este pegou uma das almofadas azuis de cetim e jogou contra os perfumes de Sasuke com vontade de fazer pelo menos um pouco de estrago, mas só conseguiu tombá-los. Hoje não era mesmo seu dia.

.

- Eu recebi uma ligação interessante ontem à noite – Comentava Neji a todos que desejassem ouvir – Os produtores da Guy Laroche disseram que querem recolocar no ar a propaganda da loção pós barba do Drakkar Noir que eu gravei no ano passado.

Novamente estavam sentados ao redor do bar, com exceção de Sasuke e Ino que faziam uma social entre os executivos ao lado de Itachi, Sakura e Sai que estavam ocupados e Naruto que jogava uma água no rosto, e adicionemos ao redor da mesa um loiro um tanto quanto animado abraçado a Temari.

- Você fez um comercial da Guy Laroche? – Gaara parecia ter dúvida se isso era algo realmente interessante.

- É aquele em que você finge ser sexy? – Zomba Temari.

- Não preciso fingir, você sabe muito bem disso – E lança aquele olhar fatal para a loira que apenas arqueia uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não te acho irresistível, na verdade você me dá náuseas.

- Mas não deve achar mesmo, afinal não sabe diferenciar o que é realmente bonito, se soubesse não estaria abraçada a esse cara que mais parece uma garota – Resmunga Gaara.

- O que disse ruivo? – Deidara estreitou os olhos em sinal de ameaça.

- Não ligue Dei, o meu irmão não entende – Disse Temari depositando um selinho na loira bolada, digo no Deidara. Shikamaru fechou a cara. Gaara entornou o restante de seu Martini na tentativa de não falar nenhuma besteira que estragasse a festa, como ele normalmente fazia sem o menor esforço. Hinata engoliu seco. Neji revirou os olhos e pediu outro copo. Tenten sentiu-se levemente constrangida e ficou feliz ao ver a aproximação de Naruto. O loiro se sentou em silêncio, pediu um copo de conhaque ao barman, apoio a cabeça nas mãos e ignorou os olhares curiosos dos colegas.

- Bem... – Começou Tenten tentando quebrar o clima – Acho que vou indo para casa.

- É mesmo uma boa idéia, isto aqui está um tédio – Neji levantou-se – Hey Tenten, se quiser eu te dou uma carona até o meu apartamento – Abriu o típico sorriso malicioso e Tenten corou.

- Não será necessário Neji – Disse seca – Vou embora com o motorista da Sakura.

- A S. está ocupada, com o Sai – Ino intrometeu-se na conversa e pôs as mãos sobre os ombros de Gaara – Você terá de esperar...

- Caham – Gaara levantou-se bruscamente e afastou as mãos de Ino – Nós estamos de saída Temari.

- Talvez você – Respondeu a loira logo após separar seus lábios dos de Deidara.

- Vocês são problemáticos demais – Reclamou preguiçosamente Shikamaru, levantando-se em seguida e seguindo para se despedir de Sasuke.

.

**Eu recebi uma MMS com a foto do Itachi no dia da festa, ele estava fantástico, assim como eu gosto que ele esteja. Mas não é dele que querem saber, e sim do seu irmãozinho que fisgou outra vitima, a priminha do Neji. Surpresos? Eu não, com certeza ela sempre tinha esse objetivo, desde o início, nunca me enganou com aquela carinha de santa. E não se esqueçam que é Sasuke Uchiha, ela decididamente tem mais potencial que vocês, já sentem a inveja corroê-las garotas? E pobre de vocês cavalheiros também, a garota do sutiã 42 prefere os mauricinóides como Sasuke. Haha, pobrezinhos...**

**. **

Sakura andava em passos rápidos pela Madison Ave, tentava manter-se em baixo do guarda-chuva verde e não escorregar com seu salto em alguma pequena poça. Mas que belo dia para sua mãe pegar 'emprestado' seu motorista, aparentemente o motorista da mansão Haruno havia adoecido e recebera um dia de folga. A chuva caia fortemente tornando a avenida escorregadia e respingando nos pés das socialites ao descerem de seus carros. Sakura tinha pensado varias vezes em não sair até o motorista voltar, mas a tarde semanal no 3 Guys Coffee Shop se tornara algo indispensável, chocolate quente e batatas fritas eram mesmo tentadores.

Ela tentava de todas as formas espantar os maus pensamentos relacionados a sua mãe, ao vírus do motorista principal da família e também as amigas que nem se quer pensaram em ligar e oferecer carona. Parou por um instante e ajeitou o cabelo que armara levemente por causa da umidade, então percebeu um carro parar e buzinar. Ela suspirou, com certeza era mais um daqueles velhos carecas com um rabo de cavalo pequenino e **ridículo** que buscam uma garota novinha e tola para levar para casa. Quando começou a caminhar ouviu novamente a buzina. Que insistência! Mas assim na chuva, uma carona não ia ser tão ruim, voltou alguns passos e parou diante da janela que se abriu rapidamente. Sakura sorriu ao se deparar com o conhecido par de olhos verdes, agora disfarçados atrás das lentes do óculos, agradeceu mentalmente por estar errada e ser justo ele que passava por ali.

- Apresse-se, não posso ficar aqui parado – Gaara disse em tom sério. Sakura não demorou a correr até a porta do lado do passageiro, se remexendo para não pisar na poça grande que havia entre a rua e a calçada.

- Você caiu do céu – Disse ao sentar-se no banco e fechar a porta.

-... – Gaara concentrava-se em voltar para o trânsito agitado da Madison Ave. Sakura o observava, ele parecia bem sério ao volante e aquele óculos lhe dava um ar incrivelmente sexy. Não que ela gostasse do perfil certinho, porém Gaara não parecia mais um veterano farrista e sim um homem, lembrava algum ator inglês que ela vira um tempo atrás em um filme, e esse sim era o perfil que ela gostava.

- Não sabia que usava óculos – Ela comentou.

- Apenas quando dirijo, o meu grau é pequeno e eu enxergo normalmente sem eles, mas as letras dessas placas são tão pequenas que eles se tornam necessários – Ele virou-se e abriu um sorriso descontraído.

- Eu gosto deles – Completou ela e sorriu apesar dele já ter voltado seu olhar para os carros ao redor.

- E você vai para onde?

- Nossa até esqueci de dizer! – Sakura bateu de leve na própria testa, ela se distraíra tanto com o galã de cinema ao seu lado que esqueceu de dar as coordenadas. Olhou para a rua, logo eles chegariam - Vou ao 3 Guys Coffee Shop perto da 66th Street.

- Ah que bom, eu estou indo buscar o Naruto na 66th Street, como você sabe ele não tem motorista e também não dirige, eu fiquei com dó de fazê-lo ir a pé na chuva até o Met (Metropolitan Museum of Art) – Gaara começou a prestar atenção nas lojas, ele não sabia ao certo a localização do 3 Guys afinal nunca havia estado lá, mas é claro que ele não ia perguntar.

- Vocês vão ao Met? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Naruto e eu vamos sim – Respondeu – Não me olhe assim, eu gosto muito do Museu, costumava ir muito lá quando pequeno e bem... O Naruto precisa de uma ampliação em seus conhecimentos. Sendo assim decidi levá-lo enquanto os outros foram ao jogo, que já deve ter começado.

- Qual jogo?

- Manhattan Jaspers contra os Sienas Saints.

- Mas nenhum deles torce por qualquer um desses times – Comentou ela.

- Jogo é jogo – Gaara finalmente pode notar a placa do 3 Guys, ainda bem o encontrará – Aqui estamos, entregue sã, salva e o mais importante, seca – Brincou ele.

- Muito obrigada Gaara – Ela depositou um beijo na bochecha dele – Vamos fazer algo mais tarde.

- Vemos isso mais tarde, quando todos os programas da tarde estiverem terminados ok? – Ele sorriu.

- Ótimo – Sakura abriu a porta e rapidamente abriu seu guarda chuva, correndo para o café. Acenou para Gaara e entrou. Ele esperou ela fechar a porta do café e finalmente seguiu para a 66Th Street.

.

- Minha nossa hein, não quer demorar mais não? Eu adoro passar fome – Reclamou alto Ino quando Sakura juntou-se a ela, Hinata, Tenten e Temari em uma das mesas do 3 Guys.

- Tive problemas com a chuva, mas estou finalmente aqui, vamos pedir? – Respondeu ela radiante.

- Que bom que está feliz S. – Comentou bondosamente Hinata. Era bom ter alguém feliz naquela mesa, já que o clima que pairava era de longe o mais pesado possível. Enquanto esperavam por Sakura Ino ordenou uma explicação sobre o post da noite passada no e a pobre Hinata entre gaguejos, soluços, desculpas e copos d'água tentou defender-se. Não adiantou muito já que Ino estava furiosa e se arrependeu internamente em ter aceitado fazer da Hyuuga alguém almejada como ela própria, afinal no que deu toda a sua 'generosidade e caridade'? A aprendiz ficou com o ex-namorado da mestra, não era de se orgulhar. Ino usou palavras duras com o intuito de machucar a Hyuuga, coisa que conseguiu como sempre, e no exato momento em que ia expulsar Hinata do grupo foi detida pela imposição de Temari. Ino após acalmar-se definiu a situação atual, Hinata continuaria a andar com elas, mas não seria uma delas, ela estava em prova novamente.

- Sua felicidade me irrita – Disse Ino mal-humorada.

- Olá princesas, qual o pedido de hoje? – O garçom aproximou-se delas, era alto, moreno e possuía olhos verdes bem claros. Por volta de uns 23 anos. Trabalhava ali há cerca de um ano e meio para poder pagar pela faculdade e sempre fazia questão de atendê-las.

- Oi Shane, não me canso de repetir que você fica lindo com esse uniforme – Comentou Ino enquanto babava pelo moreno.

- Vamos querer uma porção grande de batatas fritas e cinco chocolates quentes – Respondeu Temari sorrindo e ignorando o comentário de Ino, ato que Shane imitou.

Ele riu – Vocês não se cansam de pedir sempre o mesmo? – Anotou o pedido – E o seu chocolate quente é com canela não é mesmo Tenten? Só um pouquinho em cima.– Agora ele olhava fixamente para a morena que corou involuntariamente.

- Isso mesmo, você também prefere assim não?

- Gosto sim, mas não é questão de ter gostos parecidos, eu te conheço bem – Ele piscou o olho esquerdo e se afastou.

- Ai Tenten ele dá em cima de você muuuuuuito forte! – Comentou animada Temari.

- O que é isso, é claro que não.

- Tenho que concordar Tenten, ele dá sim, e ele é um gatinho – Disse Hinata timidamente.

- Já pegou uma vez, pega de novo – Foi o comentário de Ino.

- Meu Zeus você já ficou com ele?! Tenten ele é tãão hot! – Sakura se sobressaltou e pôs-se sobre a mesa Tenten chegar mais perto de Tenten que estava no lado oposto.

- Meninas eu não quero ficar com ele...

- E porque não?! – Disseram as outras quatro em uníssono.

- PorqueeuaindagostodoNeji.

- Fale devagar – Ordenou Ino.

Shane serviu os chocolates quentes e disse que logo voltaria com a porção de batatas. Ino não demorou a pegar o seu.

- E então? Continue!

- Eu...Ainda quero o Neji – Tenten mantinha o olhar em seu scarpin vermelho sem perceber que sua cor não se diferenciava muito da do sapato.

- Que droga! – Ino colocou a caneca de chocolate quente com força na mesa e levou a mão à boca, a afirmação a pegou de surpresa e ela acabou se queimando. Porque os chocolates quentes têm que ser tão... Quentes?

- Ah não! Pensei que ele já fosse passado! Você sabe que ele é um filho da mãe! – Temari bateu com força na mesa quase derrubando seu chocolate, porém Hinata o segurou.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça e de nada vai adiantar eu ficar com outros. Eu o quero – Apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos pensando em como ela era idiota em não conseguir deixar ele pra trás.

- Você que sofrer tudo de novo Tenten? – Temari aumentou seu tom de voz, fazendo algumas pessoas se virarem se para ela.

- Claro que não.

- Então fique longe do Neji – Disse Ino incomodada. Sakura a olhou de esgoela, quase se esqueceu do que vira na noite passada, precisava falar com Ino.

Tenten ia argumentar, porém a atenção delas se virou para um barulhinho que vinha da bolsa de Hinata. Ela logo tirou o aparelho da bolsa.

- Gossip Girl?

- Não, é do Kiba – Respondeu a Sakura.

From: Kiba (555-451237)

_Hinata eu acabo de ler o Gossip , nós precisamos conversar AGORA e eu quero que saiba que se for verdade eu não terei escolha. Venha à ponte do Central Park, eu a esperarei lá._

Receved at: 16:48.

- Deixe-me ver – Ino puxou o celular de Hinata, que parecia estar tendo ataque de tão branca – HÁ! Viu no que dá ser uma vadia? – Jogou o celular sobre a mesa.

- Não fale assim com ela I.! – Temari pegou o aparelho de cima da mesa – Isso não é nada bom – Passou o celular para Sakura.

- Você vai mentir, não é? – Sakura olhou Hinata com convicção.

- Não conseguiria – Admitiu a Hyuuga – E não quero mentir para ele, nunca o fiz e não quero fazer.

- Mas é a única saída para não terminar, diz que a GG mentiu, ela sempre inventa coisas, você viu o que ela disse de você! Que o seu plano sempre foi ficar com o Sasuke, aquela garota tem sérios problemas! – Se queixou nervosa Temari.

- Mas eu não sei se quero continuar com ele...

- Se é assim vá logo contar a verdade para ele! Deixe de ser uma covarde chorona e se torne uma mulher que assume as idiotices que faz – Mandou Ino. Hinata levantou-se, devia obedecer Ino, como sempre. Despediu-se com um 'Nós falamos depois' baixo e seguiu em direção ao carro dos Hyuuga onde o motorista a esperava.

Tenten logo percebeu qual seria o assunto seguinte e saiu rapidamente dizendo que tinha coisas para resolver. Talvez saindo dali ela passasse na J. Sisters e fizesse as unhas, era ótimo contar a vida para a manicure, ela não ia julgar o fato dela ser apaixonada por um cafajeste. Shane trouxe a porção de batatas fritas logo depois de Tenten sair do café, parecia desapontado ao ver que a morena havia ido embora. Ino logo pegou umas cinco batatas fritas de tamanhos variados e levou a boca, gostaria de saber onde toda a classe dela foi parar. Temari e Sakura se entreolharam, Ino devia estar puta da vida, decidiram que seria melhor ficar caladas e comer as batatas, mais tarde ela explodiria e elas estariam ali para ouvir.

.

- Puuuuxa cara eu nunca pensei que arte fosse algo tão legal! – Naruto saia animado da loja de lembranças do Met, carregava uma sacola cheia de coisinhas sem utilidade expressiva como qualquer outro turista faria. Mas ele não era um turista, morava a apenas alguns quilômetros do Museu.

- Ainda bem que você gostou, esperou ter colocado alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça de vento – Gaara suspirou, eles ficaram cerca de três horas visitando o museu e Gaara teve que repetir grande parte do que dizia sobre as peças do museu, já que Naruto não entendia muito de arte, ou história.

- Estou me sentindo uma pessoa muito inteligente nesse momento – O loiro sorriu.

- Você é inteligente Naruto, não deixe o Neji e o Sasuke te dizerem que não é – Gaara destrancou o carro e entrou sendo seguido por Naruto.

- Ah valeu cara, você teve uma paciência de santo comigo hoje, você é um cara irado – Naruto colocou seu cinto.

- Não por isso – Colocou os óculos e seguiu pela 5Th – Naruto me faz um favor, liga para a Sakura e pergunte se ela marcou algo para a noite.

- Tá! – Naruto pegou o seu celular do bolso e procurou o numero na agenda – Sakura! Oi tudo bem?... Ah foi muito legal, eu vi umas esculturas e umas pinturas muito legais e...

- Não enrola Naruto – Disse friamente Gaara enquanto virava a rua.

- Er... Então eu te conto isso depois, eu só liguei para saber se você marcou algo para hoje... Nada ainda?...Ah sim, a Ino está de mau humor...Se eu sei da Hinata? Não sei não, porque?... SÉRIO?...Eu preciso falar com ela!... Eu li sim... É claro que eu sei que era mentira, a GG só inventa... Não se preocupe eu vou até a casa dela... O pai dela?Porque não me deixaria entrar?... É só eu dizer que sou amigo dela... Bom você conhece a família dela melhor que eu... Não duvide, vou ligar assim que chegar em casa. Um beijo Sakura – Desligou o aparelho e olhou para Gaara que mantinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueada – Ela ainda não marcou nada, mas liga para ela depois... Escuta, você pode me deixar na minha casa?

- Não vai para o apartamento?

- Não hoje, eu preciso de privacidade.

- Ui está bem – Zombou Gaara fazendo o retorno.

.

Neji, Sasuke e Shikamaru voltavam de NY, o jogo tinha sido disputado e no final os Sienas ganharam por uma boa diferença, o que já era de se esperar. O plano era voltar para o apartamento, se juntar a Gaara e Naruto e virar a noite jogando cartas, porém no meio do caminho Shikamaru pediu ao motorista, que trabalhava para os Uchiha, para deixá-lo no prédio onde vivia a família Sabaku, ou parte dela.

- Qual é Shikamaru! Hoje eu estou com o motorista então o Itachi não vai reclamar se eu chegar muito tarde – Reclamou Sasuke.

- É mesmo, amanhã você entrega essas porcarias para ela – Acrescentou Neji. Porém eles já haviam chegado ao prédio que ficava na 5Th próximo ao Met. Shikamaru desceu do carro e se despediu dos amigos, que reclamaram até ele fechar a porta e mandar o motorista seguir o caminho pré-determinado.

Shikamaru olhou para o pacote em suas mãos. Uma caixa com doces de morango e chocolate. Na volta do jogo eles passaram pela 65Th Street onde ficava a confeitaria favorita de Temari, a única de Manhattan que produzia os tais doces, pediu então para o motorista parar e desceu para comprar alguns para ela, sabia que isso a deixaria feliz. Mas agora estava sem coragem de subir até a cobertura e dizer apenas 'Lhe trouxe alguns doces porque sei que são os seus favoritos'. Aquilo era problemático demais.

Pensou então em ir para casa e comer os doces no caminho afinal ele nem ao menos sabia porque os havia comprado, apenas para agradá-la? Que motivo bobo. Mas não saiu dali, na realidade ficou parado, estático e a viu descer até o hall de entrada do prédio. Era coincidência demais. Foi ai que percebeu uma movimentação atrás de si.

- Boa noite Shika – Deidara sorria vitorioso – Não sabia que gostava de doces.

- Que droga, eu estava tendo um bom dia... As suas olheiras estão enormes – Comentou.

- Desculpe a demora Deid... Shikamaru? – Temari correu até eles um pouco surpresa.

- Yo Temari.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou. Deidara se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela apenas fez sinal para que ele ficasse longe.

- Eu... bem... aff que saco, eu te trouxe uns doces – Shikamaru falava com voz de tédio, levemente embaraçado. Entregou o pacote a ela sem olhá-la diretamente.

- São os meus favoritos – Temari sorriu. Estava surpresa pela atitude repentina dele mas simplesmente adorou o fato dele ter passado e comprado os doces para ela – Lembra-se quando íamos juntos a essa confeitaria apenas para comer esses doces?

- Como poderia esquecer – Shikamaru sorriu bobamente um pouco envergonhado.

- Un... Vamos Temari se não perdemos a nossa sessão – Deidara lançou um olhar desafiador a Shikamaru e puxou Temari pelo braço.

- Espera! – Ordenou ela se soltando – Obrigada Shika, eu adorei o presente tanto quando adoro você – Deu beijo na bochecha no Nara e seguiu ao lado de Deidara.

Shikamaru sentiu-se satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoou Deidara e a sua típica capacidade de atrapalhar tudo e todos. Seguiu ate o fim da calçada e logo chamou um táxi, agora sim podia voltar ao apartamento.

.

_"Está chovendo novamente..."_

Sakura estava parada em frente à porta de vidro que dividia seu quarto de hotel e a varanda. Observava o movimento da cidade lá embaixo, já eram oito horas e as pessoas voltavam para suas casas ou saíam para começar a noite. Era sábado e ela estava em casa, entediada e preocupada. Ino estava extremamente estressada e foi para sua casa rasgar papel como sempre faria quando queria se acalmar. Hinata ainda não tinha dado notícias e ela não queria ligar e atrapalhar alguma coisa, apesar de que ela ter deixado o café três horas atrás. Pelo menos Naruto ia conversar com ela. Tenten não atendia o celular. Temari saiu com Deidara...

Mas ela sabia que estava ali sozinha porque queria, existiam quatro chamadas não atendidas propositalmente em seu celular, todas de Sai. Ela não estava com vontade de vê-lo, nem de falar com ele, aos poucos se lembrava do porque ela ficou feliz quando ele foi para faculdade. Ele é muito chato. Liga e manda SMS o tempo todo, é teimoso e nunca aceita as opiniões dela sobre assuntos importantes, como se ela fosse uma garota fútil e desnorteada, o que era uma leve verdade para ser sincera. Sakura se lembrou da discussão que tiveram na noite passada, Sai tentava de todas as formas convencê-la a ir para Universidade de Yale, onde ele e Deidara estudavam, e por mais que a garota dissesse que queria ir para Dartmouth ele não aceitava.

Suspirou e olhou o pequeno bar que ficava na sala, aquela garrafa de Tequila era tão chamativa. De repente ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de ver Gaara, não queria admitir o fato de ter pensado nele a tarde toda e no final chegou a conclusão que confiava mais nele do que confiava em Sai na época que namoravam, o que era bem estranho, ela o conhecia a apenas alguns meses. Correu até o celular e discou o número que já era conhecido por ela.

- Gaara?

.

**Boa noite Upper East Sidders, tiveram um bom dia? Pois parece que a nossa adorável Hinata não teve. Todos foram pegos de surpresa pelas minhas revelações não é querida? Ela foi vista sentada em um banco do Central Park afogada em lágrimas. Pobrezinha. E parece que os garotos fizeram mais uma reunião no apartamento de Neji só que sem a presença de Gaara, que eu mesma vi sair às pressas pouco antes da chegada de Shikamaru. Para onde ele foi? Por enquanto só Deus sabe, por enquanto...**

**Vocês sabem que me amam. Xoxo, Gossip Girl.**

.

Demorou mas chegou (Apenas tentando fazer graça com o que não tem graça...), Eu fiquei ontem o dia todo no pc para terminar esse capítulo, sabe o que me atrasa? MSN, se não fosse por ele dava tempo de ter postado ontem mesmo :(

De qualquer forma hoje está postado e eu espero ansiosamente saber o que vocês acharam :D Ahh, sobre os locais sitados, parte deles existem e estão citados no exato local onde realmente são, parte existem e eu os enfiei em alguma rua qualquer de Upper East Side e parte dele são criação minha (Como o Hotel da Sakura e a confeitaria, que eu realmente não sei se existe na 65Th Street xD)

E eu finalmente li o primeiro livro da série Gossip Girl, gente é a leitura mais fácil do mundo, eu li muito rápido o.o'' O livro é legal, mas eu ainda indico a série, grande parte por causa do Chuck :D Por falar seriados eu viciei em Greek, alguém de vocês já viu? É tãão legal KOOSAKAS

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Hullopallosa, - KaoriH, lepitas, Meriyasu, Neko Sombria, Lee, Schne Hissi, Anala Blackwell, Sakura-EvansPotter, Fabito, Hitomi-imou-chaan, Luh Lolitah, Maai .D, maarii s', Demetria Blackwell, Psycho Itachi, Lepi-chan.**

Eu estava bolando uma musiquinha para por aqui, tipo anuncio do Dolly que não desgruda da cabeça nem com lavagem cerebral sabe? Queria fazer uma para por em campanha para os alertas, não só para a minha fic mas para todas de todo mundo, é um bem que todos merecem xD Talvez um dia eu consigo inventar alguma e talz :P

Põe-me no alerta põe põe :B

E eu aguardo, digo isso apenas para não ficar pedindo, a sua **review** ;)

Beijinhos! **xoxo**


	8. One week of danger, or not?

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

--

Lembrando que o anime/mangá Naruto **não** pertence, e sim à Masashi Kishimoto. A série/livro Gossip Girl **não** me pertence idem, e sim à Cecily von Ziegesar.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

--

**Boa leitura (:**

Capítulo oito.One week of danger, or not?

Gaara não demorou a atender o chamado de Sakura, em menos que quinze minutos ele já batia na porta do quarto de hotel. Passaram cerca de uma hora jogados no sofá bebendo tequila, isso porque Gaara não teve coragem de dizer que não era fã da exótica bebida e que preferia a boa e velha vodka, mas também quem ia querer tirar o brilho dos olhos de Sakura ao ver que ainda tinha uma garrafa no bar? A televisão ficou ligada na HBO que exibia o Quarteto Fantástico pela sexta vez aquela semana, mas isso é irrelevante já que a atenção deles não se virou em momento algum para o aparelho eletrônico, a conversa era muito mais interessante.

-... olha não é que eu ache inapropriado ou coisa do tipo mas sejamos francos, esse tal de Deidara é um imbecil – Reclamou Gaara de cara feia, ele não se lembrava mais como a conversa tinha chego ao relacionamento de Temari e Deidara, mas isso não importava.

- Você e o Shikamaru só implicam com ele, parecem a sua irmã falando do Sai! – Sakura riu da expressão de Gaara, ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo no sofá, balançando as pernas no ar enquanto comia algumas uvas que eles encontraram na sexta de café da manhã oferecida pelo hotel naquele dia.

- Esse ai é outro inútil. E não adianta ficar me olhando com essa cara feia! Você sabe que merece coisa melhor – Gaara posicionou uma das almofadas em baixo da nuca tentando se acomodar no tapete felpudo.

- Hummm mudemos de assunto está bem? – De certa forma ela concordava com ele – Está pronto para a semana que se aproxima?

- Fala da semana Ivy? Estou sim. Sinto que vou morrer essa semana, as atividades para Harvard são as mais difíceis e cansativas.

- Você vai se candidatar para Harvard?!

- Porque a surpresa? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- É uma faculdade muito difícil!

- E eu não sei? Estou pronto para isso Sakura.

- Quem entra em Harvard são apenas aqueles loucos que passam o dia todo estudando, sem vida social Gaara...

Ele levantou uma das mãos – Ou seja, eu.

- Ora cale a boca! Desde quando você fica o dia todo trancado estudando?

- Esse ano eu realmente folguei, mas antes, quando eu era menor, eu não tinha amigos, as pessoas me achavam estranho, a minha madrasta me humilhava e não tinha vida social, por mais irônico que seja a minha vida social só começou quando eu fui para aquela clinica, perto de todo o resto, ficar no quarto estudando era realmente prazeroso – Explicou ele calmamente no típico tom frio.

- Madrasta? – Pediu surpresa.

- Temari não te contou? – Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente – Somos meio irmãos, sou fruto de uma das puladas de cerca do meu pai, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha três anos em um acidente de carro e eu a partir de então fui criado pela mãe da Temari e meu pai. E bem, você já deve imaginar que eu não sou uma boa lembrança para a mãe da Temari né? – Ele riu rancoroso.

- Gaara eu realmente não sabia... – Sakura o olhava com pena, ela sabia que ele tinha passado por maus bocados, sabia também que a família de Temari era desregulada por causa da mãe, mas aquilo nunca havia passado por sua cabeça.

- Nunca se perguntou porque eu sou o único ruivo da família? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Olha... Depois de tirar zero naquela prova de biologia eu comecei a acreditar que a genética pode tudo – Os dois riram e em seguida ficaram em silêncio, Sakura observou Gaara, ele não demonstrava estar abalado com nada do que tinha dito, na verdade ele continua com a expressão séria de sempre, expressão essa que Sakura considerava cada dia mais atraente. A luz da lua que entrava pela janela na sala escura, iluminada apenas por esta e a televisão, deixava o ambiente propício para suprir as vontades que Sakura sentiu no momento – Gaara... – Sakura se levantou do sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele no tapete – Acabo de me dar conta de que eu sei muito pouco sobre você.

- É verdade, mas é mentira ao mesmo tempo. Você é a única pessoa fora minha família que sabe disso.

- Ainda assim, eu quero saber mais sobre você. Eu quero te conhecer...

Gaara se levanta ficando cara a cara com Sakura – Completamente? – Pergunta com um leve sorriso malicioso. Não foi difícil para ela perceber que as vontades dele não eram diferentes.

- Completamente – Ela afirma a centímetros do rosto do ruivo que voltou a ficar sério antes de beijá-la com certa violência. Ela não se surpreendeu, era isso mesmo que ela queria ao ligar para ele horas antes e sabia que ele não era bobo de desperdiçar a oportunidade oferecida por ela. Deixou-se levar pelo corpo masculino que a deitava aos poucos, ele não era delicado, muito pelo contrário. Gaara é dominador e Sakura é submissa, uma combinação quase perfeita.

Tão logo chegaram ao chão se separaram, Gaara se apoiou nas mãos as colocando uma me cada lado de Sakura e ela permaneceu deitada olhando fixamente para o par de olhos verdes que pareciam enxergar o mais profundo de sua alma. Sorriram.

- E agora? – Pediu ela brincando, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Bem, agora eu vou embora – Ele disse no normal tom desinteressado.

- Gaara! – Bradou ela inconformada.

- É brincadeira Sakura! É brincadeira – Disse ele rapidamente rindo da expressão emburrada dela.

- Você nunca brinca e escolhe justo essa hora para fazê-lo?

Voltou a tomar os lábios dela, ele decididamente não queria mais conversar, aquela parte da noite já tinha passado. Sakura sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, retirou a camiseta azul que ele vestia com certa pressa e o puxou para si novamente trocando suas posições em seguida. Gaara levantou e com a ajuda de Sakura desabotoou a camisa vermelha que ela usava.

- Hum espera Gaara.

- O que foi? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- O tapete é felpudo.

-Hum, ok – Entendendo o recado Gaara ficou e pé e a puxou para si – Tem lugares melhores.

- Isso mesmo – Ela o beijou e o guiou até o quarto.

.

**Bom dia Upper East Side, aqui quem fala é a gossip girl, sua melhor e mais confiável fonte sobre a vida escandalosa da elite adolescente de Manhattan e adivinhem só, finalmente chegou a semana Ivy. Boa sorte nos testes e entrevistas, vocês vão precisar, já que essa semana define quem vai para as faculdades mais próximas não é? Pelo menos tem festa na sexta, estão todos convidados, tenho certeza que os veteranos não vão se importar...**

**.**

-Estou empolgado para essa semana! Vocês vão ver, vou arrasar nessas entrevistas, assim não precisarei tirar muito nos testes! – Naruto sorria como uma criança. Acompanhado por Neji e Shikamaru ele subia as escadas do colégio em direção a um aviso localizado no quadro de cortiça.

- Naruto, com o seu potencial para os esportes você facilmente receberá uma bolsa de estudos, no seu caso a nota é irrelevante – Comentou Shikamaru bocejando em seguida.

- É uma pena que esse não seja o seu caso, afinal o único exercício que você faz é caminhar até o meu apartamento depois da aula – Zombou Neji.

- Mas eu tenho as notas mais altas do terceiro ano deste colégio, quero ver o que você vai fazer já que suas notas não são grande coisa e você não é nenhum esportista – Shikamaru abria espaço com os braços entre os vários alunos do terceiro ano que se aglomeravam em volta do quadro de avisos.

- Eu sou um Hyuuga, isso já basta – Respondeu com uma expressão que claramente dizia 'Isso não é obvio?'.

- Entrevista para Dartmouth sala 103 – Leu Naruto – Vão começar em vinte e cinco minutos, eu vou indo para lá, quero ser o primeiro! – Abriu o maior sorriso que pode e se despediu sumindo entre os alunos que ainda se espremiam tentando enxergar o aviso em fonte 12, Times New Roman.

- Muito bem eu vou para a sala 109, com sua licença – Neji passou a mãos pelos cabelos e estreitou os olhos para um garoto ruivo que esbarrou nele sem querer.

- Espera, Princeton? Não é a mesma faculdade que o Sasuke quer ir? Que eu sabia cada faculdade escolhe apenas três alunos de cada colégio.

- O Sasuke nem vai para a universidade, vai fazer esses entrevistas sem motivo, até parece que o Itachi ia permitir que ele seguisse outra coisa que não a administração do banco da família Uchiha. Acho bom você se apressar Shikamaru, do jeito que você é lerdo vinte minutos não é o bastante para chegar até a sala – Neji riu de sua brilhantíssima piada sem graça, ai está algo que Neji Hyuuga não é, engraçado. Shikamaru o seguiu com olhos e logo voltou sua atenção à folha ao seu lado, sala 114 era sua nova direção.

.

**Eu me lembro muito bem da minha semana Ivy, eu disputei a vaga para Universidade de Cornell junto de Itachi Uchiha e consegui entrar, mas ele desistiu pois teve de assumir os negócios da família, e eu fiquei por aqui também, afinal, vocês precisam de mim. Eu não entendo o porque desse amor pelas universidades da Ivy League, o país tem muitas outras faculdades boas para se ir, isso para mim se chama 'quero ficar na barra da saia de mamãe', já que ir para longe parece algo que outro mundo para os adolescentes de Manhattan, vai entender...**

**.**

_"Será que eu devo mesmo fazer isso?"_ – Temari caminhava lentamente em direção a sala 117, sem ter certeza se era para lá mesmo que queria ir. Olhou o relógio, faltavam dezoito minutos para o inicio das entrevistas, se ela chegasse lá tão cedo talvez a entrevistassem primeiro e assim ela não teria tempo para tomar uma decisão. Era melhor enrolar, pegou então o caminho mais longo porém parou subitamente ao ver Shikamaru sentado folgadamente nas cadeiras colocadas perto da entrada da sala 114, era um péssimo momento para encontrá-lo, ela sabia que se conversasse com ele talvez perdesse toda coragem para ir até a sala 117. Decidiu voltar e ir pelo caminho mais rápido novamente, mas era tarde.

- Yo Temari!

_"Droga!"_ – Olá Shikamaru...

- Sente-se aqui do meu lado, logo começam a chamar para as entrevistas. Vai ser fácil para nós não é mesmo? Todos que estão aqui não chegam ao nosso nível, se continuar assim as vagas desse ano já são nossas – Não que ele duvidasse de uma das vagas ser dele, que Universidade não quereria o aluno com as melhores notas do colégio? Mas ele não tinha tanta certeza para Temari, se uma garota nerdezinha fizesse a entrevista talvez o plano deles de irem juntos para a Universidade de Brown não se concretizasse.

- Er... Shika eu tenho algo para te contar... – Temari se sentiu insegura como não se sentia há muito, como ele reagiria?

- Pois então diga – Ele a olhou com seu típico olhar de tédio.

- Eu não vou mais para Brown... – Temari fitava a parede branca a sua frente ligeiramente nervosa.

- Desculpa acho que eu não ouvi direito – Disse seco.

- Não vou mais para Brown – Repetiu em voz baixa.

- Por causa do Gaara?

- Não...

- Sua mãe resolveu interferir na sua escolha?

- Não...

- Você vai morar na Inglaterra com o Kankurou?

- Também não...

- Pensei que ir para Brown fosse o seu sonho – Shikamaru apertou os punhos ainda sem olhar para ela.

- E era...

- Nós tínhamos prometido Temari, desde que nós conhecemos! Já era acertado que nós dois íamos juntos para lá! Você se lembra o quanto você vem se esforçando para ter essa vaga? O quanto você estudou e a quantidade de gente que você precisou se aproximar? – Ele levantou um pouco o tom de voz.

- Olha Shikamaru eu sei que nós tínhamos prometido, até a semana passada ia ser assim, mas agora as coisas mudaram e...

- Mudaram? Como mudou de uma hora pra outra?! – Ele se conteve, estava furioso. Shikamaru normalmente é um cara calmo e pacífico, poucas coisas o tiram do sério, nesse momento podemos citar duas: Quebrar uma promessa e ficar longe de Temari, o que ocorreria ao final do ano se ela não fosse para a mesma universidade que ele.

- Você não vai aceitar meus motivos.

- Como pode saber?

- Eu te conheço.

- Também achei que te conhecia – Shikamaru voltou sua atenção a uma senhora de meia idade que abriu a porta da sala 114 anunciando que chamaria o primeiro candidato em cinco minutos – Tsc...

- Eu ainda sou a mesma Shikamaru, apenas mudei minhas vontades, entenda logo isso! – Bradou Temari ao perceber que ele a estava ignorando.

Shikamaru respirou fundo, discutir com ela não ia dar em nada, além que ser algo muito trabalhoso – E o que as fez mudar? – Perguntou em tom sereno.

Temari ficou calada por um tempo, talvez fosse melhor ir embora sem dizer nada, ela sabia como ele reagiria diante dos motivos dela, mas também não era de seu feitio esconder as coisas, ainda mais dele – Deidara – Respondeu receosa.

- DEIDARA?! – Ele se levantou de repente a assustando, manteve o olhar fixo nela – Você vai pra Yale não é? Para ficar junto dele não é?!

- Ele me pede isso há tanto tempo, desde que ele foi para lá... e Yale é uma das três melhores faculdades do país, foi lá onde minha mãe se formou, eu posso conseguir entrar.

- Você não vai conseguir entrar – Acrescentou rudemente.

- Como assim não vou?! Shikamaru eu consigo essa vaga! – Temari levantou a voz em tom desafiador.

- Como você mesma disse Yale é uma das três melhores do país, ou seja, os melhores vão tentar essa vaga. É a faculdade que a Ino quer ir, e lamento Temari mas ela tem muito mais chances que você.

- Eu sei que você está chateado mas não precisa falar assim, eu tenho potencial!

- Eu sei, mas não é o bastante.

- Você é um idiota – Bufou.

- Não sou eu quem esta desistindo de um sonho por causa de um pateta qualquer.

Temari ficou calada, ele tinha razão. Ele sempre tinha razão, e ela era sempre a errada, em tudo – Shikamaru eu não...

- Saia daqui – Ele a cortou seco – Eu preciso me concentrar para essa entrevista.

Temari estava prestes a explodir, ela tinha noção que ele estava chateado, o desencanto era visível nos olhos dele, porém o jeito rude que ele se dirigiu a ela despertou a fera irracional presente dentro dela. Se estivessem em uma selva certamente Temari já teria saltado sobre Shikamaru como leão faminto em cervo distraído, mas para a sorte de Shikamaru eles estavam em um ambiente nada propício para uma caçada. Temari respirou fundo, era melhor deixar tudo do jeito que estava, discutir ali não ia levá-los a lugar nenhum afinal ela já tinha decidido o que ia fazer, não é? Seguiu o corredor em passos fortes sem olhar uma vez sequer para trás.

.

_"Dez minutos, perfeito! Não serei a primeira, pois são sempre os que eles prestam menos atenção já que ainda estão tomando seu café descafeinado e nem serei a última que é quando eles estão cansados e com vontade de voltar para a casa. Minha roupa está perfeita, estou com um ótimo humor e o meu currículo é impecável. Pois é Ino Yamanaka, você será a próxima aluna de Yale"_ – Ino chegou à sala 117 nas nuvens, estava se preparando para esse dia desde de pequena, e mal podia esperar para mostrar a banca avaliadora como ela era a melhor aluna que o Colégio Konoha já havia tido. Sentou-se pomposa em uma das cadeiras, ao lado de Nancy Cleveland, uma garota loira de óculos que rezava baixinho. Ino pegou o espelho da bolsa e ajeitou o rabo de cavalo alto, observou-se mais uma vez, estava linda com aquele blazer azul marinho, ele lhe dava um ar de seriedade e competência. Estava tudo indo como ela planejara.

- Está bonita hoje loirinha – Ino logo percebeu de quem era aquele tom de voz animado levemente irônico, ergueu os olhos e se deparou com o já esperado par de olhos castanhos.

- Não me venha com gracinhas Kiba, eu estou tendo um ótimo dia.

- Estou lhe elogiando e mesmo assim você reclama? Realmente não lhe entendo – Kiba suspirou e apoio os braços nas cadeiras ao lado.

- Hum...Se for assim, obrigada – Ino pôs o espelho de volta dentro de sua bolsa e voltou seu olhar para Kiba, este estava de olhos fechados balançando levemente a cabeça com o som da música que saia dos fones de ouvido. _"Ele decididamente é irresponsável, veja se isso é jeito de se estar antes de uma entrevista importante como essa! Além disso todos os outros garotos estão de terno, só ele não está, desleixado. Mas puxa, ele fica bonito com essa blusa de gola alta, lembra a blusa do Sasuke que eu mais gostava..."_.

- Pare de me olhar assim, estou ficando encabulado – Ele comenta sarcástico.

- Ora! – Ino desvia o olhar sem jeito, nem ela mesma tinha percebido que o ficara olhando por tanto tempo. Nancy Cleveland agora já tinha parado de rezar e se concentrava em apertar a barra da saia laranja que usava _"Vai ficar toda amassada..."._

- Muito bem senhores, as entrevistas começam agora. Srta. Cleveland, por favor, me acompanhe – A inspetora era baixa e gordinha, tinha os cabelos escuros presos em um coque no topo da cabeça e os óculos insistiam em escorregar pelo pontudo nariz, usava um blazer bege que não combinava em nada com seus sapatos vermelhos de bico redondo, ela com certeza não lia Vogue. Ino sentiu um frio na barriga, era hora.

- Não fique nervosa loirinha, com toda certeza eles vão lhe perguntar exatamente aquilo que você vem ensaiando responder há muito – Kiba abriu um enorme sorriso, e Ino apenas bufou, a calma dele a estava irritando.

- Como você consegue ficar assim tão tranqüilo?

- Bem, ficar nervoso só me atrapalharia, além de que eu confio em mim mesmo – Kiba tirou os fones do ouvido e os guardou no bolso da calça jeans escura – Você não confia em si mesma?

- HÁ! Até parece! Claro que eu confio, eu sou perfeita para essa vaga, nenhuma outra aluna é melhor que eu – Respondeu convencida.

- Então está nervosa a toa – Sorriu. Ino suspirou, permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Kiba tentou puxar assunto com Roger Dimmas, mas este pareceu não ouvir a pergunta sobre o último jogo do Chicago Bulls. _"Credo, eles estão nervosos demais, hehehehe devem saber que vai ser difícil ganhar de mim"._

_- _Ey Kiba, você e a Hinata terminaram mesmo? – Perguntou Ino como quem não quer nada, porém ela estava se roendo de curiosidade, não sabia de Hinata desde sábado e tudo que Sakura se limitou a dizer foi 'A Hinata não está nada feliz' e isso já fez a loira se sentir perfeitamente bem, ela estava pagando pela traição, quem mandou fazer o que fez.

Kiba levou os olhos ao teto – É... Terminamos sim. Tudo que aconteceu foi uma enorme surpresa para mim sabe?

- Como sei! Nunca esperava isso da Hinata, ela sempre me pareceu uma santa e veja só, mal esperou para me passar a perna – Ino se levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Kiba, não se sentia a vontade de falar alto como uma garota novata tinha conseguido ficar com o seu ex-namorado.

- Mas ela é uma santa, a Hinata nunca se quer levantou a voz para alguém... Bem eu devo lhe dar os parabéns loirinha você realmente conseguiu mudar a Hinata, era seu plano não? – A voz de Kiba saia um pouco amargurada, ele ainda não tinha se conformado com o fato de Hinata se deixar levar tão facilmente. Além disso, ele teve de dar o braço a torcer, antes ele duvidava do poder de Ino, agora ele sabia que ela podia sim fazer qualquer coisa.

- Eu apenas queria fazer um favor a ela, e veja no que deu! Para ser sincera eu pudesse não teria nunca gasto o meu tempo para torná-la alguém melhor!

- Ser uma de vocês não a fez melhor, pelo que vejo só lhe fez mal – Ele moveu seu olhar do teto para Ino – Desde que ela começou a andar com vocês ela não fala de outra coisa, começou a beber, dormir tarde e deixou de estudar. Tem tratado com frieza os amigos antigos dela porque eles não são 'alguém', o que é um conceito muito ridículo que vocês formaram.

- Não somos tão superficiais quanto parecemos.

- Lamento, mas vocês são sim. Você principalmente.

- Você tem uma imagem muito errada sobre mim – Ino se sentiu ofendida, ela só estava querendo ajudar, isso não é ser superficial e sim generosa. Ou não?

- Desculpe-me, antes eu não acreditava que você podia influenciar tanto as pessoas, mas eu me enganei. Você podia usar esse seu talento para algo melhor sabia?

- Ora...

- Kiba Inuzuka, entre por favor – Chamou a inspetora.

- Sabe loirinha, porque não terminamos nossa conversa mais tarde? Quer ir a 3 Guys comigo depois das entrevistas? – Convidou Kiba sorrindo.

- Porque não.

Kiba se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido de Ino – Não fique nervosa, vamos os dois para Yale, você vai ver.

- Sr. Inuzuka? – Chamou novamente, agora impaciente, a inspetora.

- Desculpe-me senhora. Puxa que roupa bonita a sua! Ressaltou a beleza dos seus olhos castanhos! – Mentiu ele sorrindo falsamente, a inspetora corou e Ino riu internamente, Kiba era um garoto bem diferente dos que ela estava acostumada.

.

Sakura havia acabado sua entrevista e agora voltava pelo corredor principal em passos curtos e demorados. Tinha sido a ultima a ser entrevistada devido a sua mania de procrastinar tudo, 'Passe na minha frente por favor' ela pediu aos outros três alunos que chegaram depois dela. Enquanto esperava sua vez viu Naruto sair sorridente da sala 103, 'Eu arrasei!' foi o comentário feito por ele antes de desejar boa sorte a garota dos cabelos rosados e se juntar a Shino que passava pelo corredor depois de sua entrevista para Cornell, Naruto estava confiante e Sakura se sentiu feliz por ele, mas esse foi o único momento durante as duas horas que passou sentada naquela cadeira em que ela não pensou em Gaara, ela mal podia esperar a hora de vê-lo novamente. Sua entrevista foi na sala 103, mas ela fez questão de mudar o trajeto apenas para passar pela sala 106, a sala das entrevistas de Harvard.

Decepcionou-se ao ver que todos os candidatos já haviam feito as entrevistas e ido embora, se sentiu uma boba ao pensar que ele ia estar ali ainda, com certeza tinha sido um dos primeiros a ser entrevistados. Suspirou e ficou parada em frente à sala 106 por alguns minutos, viu anexado ao quadro de avisos a lista de presença assinada pelos entrevistados, passou os olhos rapidamente parando apenas ao ver em grafia quase ilegível o nome de Gaara _"A letra mais feia que já vi na vida"_ – pensou antes de continuar caminhando pelo corredor.

Sakura preferia não admitir, mas o fato dele não ter ligado no dia anterior a deixou angustiada, pela primeira vez em anos ela quis ficar no quarto de hotel apenas para ter certeza que não deixaria de atender a ligação dele, ligação essa que não chegou. Dizem que quando se deseja muito alguma coisa ela não ocorre, Sakura teve uma demonstração disso. Em curtos lapsos ela pensou em ligar, acontece que ela é Sakura Haruno e Sakura Haruno não corre atrás de homem **algum, **um ruivo sexy, intelectual e extremamente bom de cama não ia ser exceção.

Chegou no portão principal do colégio e avistou Sasuke conversando com Naruto, não custava perguntar.

- Vocês viram o Gaara? – Pediu. Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam perguntando com os olhos 'Você viu?', percebendo que nenhum dos dois sabia do ruivo Sasuke respondeu.

- Não vimos não, nós estávamos no campo até agora pouco. Ele já deve ter ido embora.

- Está bem, obrigada – Agradeceu sem prestar atenção no que dizia, avistou Ino junto a um grupo de garotas do terceiro ano, todas muito provavelmente elogiando o lindo blazer azul, dizendo que combinava com seus olhos e realçava seus belos cabelos loiros, era só isso que aquelas garotas tinham para falar com Ino mesmo. Decidiu ir falar com ela, precisava tirar o ruivo da cabeça e nada melhor que o papo furado de Ino para isso. Porém isso não foi possível, pois para a surpresa dela Kiba se aproximou e sorrindo os dois entraram no Accord preto da família Inuzuka. _" Eu realmente preciso conversar com ela sobre esses casinhos dela..." – _Suspirou, parece que não ia poder se distrair como queria. Ouviu então o conhecido som de "Girls", sua música favorita e também toque do seu celular. Buscou o aparelho na bolsa marrom escura com mais pressa que o normal e decepcionou-se ao ver o nome no visor.

- Oi Sai – Cumprimentou desanimada.

- Sakura! Porque não me atende a dois dias? Você sabe que eu e Deidara vamos embora em cinco dias não sabe? Eu queria poder curtir os últimos dias com você! – Disse o moreno transtornado, ele já estava cansado de correr atrás dela ainda mais porque Itachi já estava dizendo que ele tinha sido substituído, o que não está muito longe de ser verdade.

- Desculpe Sai eu estava ocupada – Respondeu simplesmente enquanto observava Itachi estacionar o carro e logo em seguida Naruto e Sasuke juntarem-se a ele.

- Ok, isso não vem mais ao caso. E ai? Que horas eu posso ir até o seu quarto de hotel? – Sai falava em um tom safado que chegava a enojar.

- Olha Sai hoje não vai dar está bem, estou cansada e amanhã eu tenho outras atividades aqui no colégio.

- Sakura que motivos ridículos são esses? Desde quando você liga para escola? Desde quando você rejeita uma noite comigo?

- Você está me irritando com essas perguntas Sai, não quero conversar agora, até mais – Não esperou que ele respondesse, desligou o celular e o jogou na bolsa disposta a ignorar o aparelho as próximas vezes que este tocasse. Olhou em volta e não vendo nenhum de seus amigos preferiu ir logo para o hotel, ficar ali não ia dar em nada.

.

**Eu não sou de enrolar então eu vou direto ao ponto, essa semana Ivy é uma porcaria. Todos ficam vidrados em pontuar para as faculdades e esquecem das coisas boas da vida, coisas essas que eu adoro que eles façam. Essa semana foi tediosa! Ninguém chorou, ninguém brigou, ninguém encheu a cara! O que acontece com o mundo nessa semana?! **

A semana passou devagar para os mais bem apessoados adolescentes de Manhattan, como cada um se dirigiu para uma universidade diferente e as atividades levavam o dia todo praticamente eles pouco se viram, e como se já não fosse o bastante na quinta e sexta feira tiveram um dos mais difíceis e importantes exames do ano.

Kiba e Naruto que eram candidatos às bolsas para esportistas passaram as tardes em diferentes atividades nas quadras da escola. Ino engolia os livros todas as noites para se garantir para os exames. Sasuke desistiu dos testes de universidade na terça feira já que ele sabia que teria de ficar em Manhattan para levar o banco para frente junto de Itachi. Shikamaru ignorou Temari a semana toda e aproveitou todo o tempo que não esteve na escola para dormir. Temari não viu Deidara nenhum dos dias, apenas se falaram por telefone, ela junto de Gaara estudou para os testes do fim da semana. Sakura não cruzou com Gaara nem uma vez sequer, os testes de Harvard pareciam ser bem mais longos que os de Dartmouth. Neji reclamou a semana toda por ninguém querer sair com ele e ignorou completamente o fato de ter testes no final da semana. Tenten tentou ao máximo ficar longe de Neji mesmo os dois concorrendo para a mesma universidade. Hinata passou a semana sozinha, ainda um pouco afetada pelos comentários que circulavam pelo colégio sobre ela, Sasuke e Kiba.

Porém a sexta feira finalmente chegou e com ela a tão conhecida festa comemorativa do fim da semana Ivy, teoricamente apenas para alunos do terceiro ano, regra essa nunca seguida na risca. O salão de festas da 70th era fechado pelo próprio colégio que organizava a festa todos os anos, festa quase tão boa como as de Ino já que o diretor considerava seus alunos ajuizados o bastante para se cuidarem e montava a festa de acordo com os pedidos deles, e para a sorte dos mesmos não havia ninguém para inspecionar nada.

- Estou lhe dizendo Hinata, consigo colocá-la na festa – Naruto estava parado na porta da mansão Hyuuga, já pronto para ir a festa. Vestia uma camisa social azul escura para fora da calça social preta, os cabelos loiros espetados lhe davam um ar brincalhão.

- Não é esse o problema Naruto, eu apenas não me sinto em condições de encontrar o Kiba, não por enquanto – Respondeu Hinata baixinho com olhar preso no caramanchão do jardim.

- Você se lembra do que eu lhe disse na noite em que vocês terminaram?

- Sim, me disse que chorar não ia me ajudar.

- Além disso.

- Disse que o Kiba não ia me tratar diferente por causa disso e que era para confiar na amizade que eu e ele sempre tivemos.

- Isso mesmo, Hinata eu quero tirar essa expressão triste do seu rosto, quero ver o seu sorriso! Não sei se sabe mas ele é o mais bonito que eu já vi! – Hinata sorriu de leve – Dê uma segunda chance a você mesma, tenho certeza que já aprendeu o que tinha de aprender com tudo isso. Agora entre já nessa casa, ponha o vestido mais bonito que você tiver e me acompanhe essa noite!

- Está bem Naruto, me espere no hall.

- É ISSO AI!!

.

-Gaara velho, você está parecendo um zumbi – Comentou Sasuke que se apoiava no balcão do bar. Vestia uma camisa branca aberta alguns botões e uma calça social caqui, seus cabelos ainda um pouco úmidos do banho de minutos atrás.

- Cala boca – Gaara apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos, as olheiras eram facilmente visíveis em sua pele branca. Ele praticamente havia se arrastado até a festa, com certeza foi o que mais sofreu nessa semana. Seu conjunto era completamente preto, o que deixava os cabelos ruivos chamativos.

- Você não precisava dar a vida nessa semana sabe? Entrar na universidade não é tão difícil – Comentou o moreno.

- Diga por si mesmo. Aqueles nerds eram melhores que eu e olha que eu sou um cara bem inteligente, e ainda por cima eu preciso compensar em boas notas e boas atividades o ano que eu perdi – Gaara suspirou ainda não acreditando que finalmente podia respirar, finalmente ia ter tempo para cuidar da sua vida pessoal, o que no momento significava conversar com Sakura.

- Relaxa cara, você vai se sair bem. Putz olha é a Karin! – Sasuke exclamou levemente surpreso.

- Aquela que você diz que morre por você?

- Essa mesmo...Ela está sexy naquele vestido verde, nunca tinha percebido que ela tem um corpão, sabe cara acho que hoje é o dia de sorte dela se é que você me entende. Até!– Sasuke sorriu safado e deixou o bar em direção à ruiva que seu jogou no pescoço dele. Gaara ficou ali sozinho o tempo suficiente para juntar alguma energia e procurar por Sakura em meio aos alunos do colégio e os muitos penetras.

.

- Nooooooooo way! – Ino exclamou inconformada – S. você é uma vadia mesmo! Eu queria pegar ele primeiro caramba!

- Você demorou baby – Sakura riu gostosamente, podia fazer apenas uma semana que elas não se reuniam mas aquelas conversas em grupo faziam muita falta.

- Gente por essa eu realmente não esperava! Você e o Gaara? Uau!

- Se não esperava você foi bem inocente Tenten porque estava na cara que eles não iam demorar para se pegar – Temari no típico tom debochado.

- Mas quando foi isso?

- Sábado passado – Sakura disse meio sem jeito, quase uma semana e ele não tinha contado para nenhuma delas.

- SUA VACA! E não contou nada! – Temari tentou expressar decepção mas ela não conseguiu segurar o riso – E aquele traidor não me disse nada também! Eu mato os dois!

Ino riu – Mas S. e agora, como vocês estão?

-Bem, eu não falo com ele desde aquele dia – Respondeu desapontada.

- Não fique chateada amiga, o Gaara esteve muito ocupado, logo ele corre atrás de você, todos correm não é mesmo? – Temari piscou e Sakura sorriu, ela tinha razão.

- Ahhh mais eu tenho outra assunto para por nessa mesa! – Anunciou Sakura.

- Diga então – Pediu Tenten.

- I. trate de explicar o seu caso com o Neji – Ino engasgou com sua tequila.

- Você está tendo um caso com o Neji? – Perguntou Tenten tristemente.

- Você podia ter sido mais discreta, coitada da Tenten! – Sussurrou Temari para Sakura.

- Eu havia me esquecido! Droga... – Respondeu Sakura no mesmo tom.

- Olha Tenten você tinha dito que não queria mais nada com ele e eu precisava tirar o Sasuke da cabeça – Explicou Ino com prepotência.

- Mas precisava ser justo com o Neji? – Tenten olhou bem nos olhos de Ino, a morena sabia que ela só pensava em si mesma mas mesmo assim, eram amigas não? – Com tantos garotos por ai você tinha que escolher justo o que eu gosto?! – Tenten se levantou – Você não presta.

- Se toca garota! Você sabe muito bem que ele não gosta de você, a escolha de dar um fora nele foi sua e eu diferente de você aceitei as investidas dele, porque você sabe não é? Que ele sempre me desejou? Muito mais do que a você, uma sem sal que fica fazendo doce – Provocou Ino. Tenten não pensou duas vezes e virou a mão no rosto da loira.

Sakura e Temari engoliram seco, por mais que tivesse razão Tenten estava brincando com fogo.

- COMO USA? – Ino levantou-se encarando a morena, sentia o rosto arder e pediu mentalmente para que ninguém tivesse visto a cena que se passou, era melhor ser mais discreta.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! – Tenten começou sentir vontade de chorar, se sentia traída e agora também temia o que Ino poderia fazer, segurando as lágrimas começou a caminhar mas antes que se afastasse demais Ino segurou seu punho.

- Você realmente gosta dele – Concluiu. Ino suspirou repensando no que havia feito, ela não se importou com os sentimentos de Tenten porém agora ela via que devia tê-lo feito. Nunca imaginou que amiga ia ficar assim tão magoada, Sakura e Temari nunca tinham ficado assim quando ela ficava com os mesmos garotos que elas- Escuta Tenten, eu não tenho mais nada com ele, nosso caso terminou no ultimo domingo, afinal nossa relação não passou de pura satisfação carnal. Se você quer um conselho deixa de se fazer de difícil e fica logo com ele, antes que outra passe na sua frente como sempre aconteceu. Mostra para ele que você existe e faça ele te desejar tanto quanto ele me desejou – Ino fez sua boa ação do dia.

- Acontece que eu não quero ser mais uma que passa pela cama dele!

- Não precisa ser – Completou Ino. Tenten ficou calada por alguns segundos e logo em seguida se sentou novamente, aquilo fazia sentido. Temari e Sakura se entreolharam ainda digerindo o que havia acontecido, não sabiam o que as surpreendeu mais, o fato de Tenten mudar de humor tão rapidamente ou o fato de Ino ter sido legal com alguém que não fosse uma das duas – Ah... isso não sai daqui. O Sasuke não pode saber disso nunca! – Todas assentiram e um silêncio incomodo se formou.

- Caham – Pigarreou Sakura – Sua vez de ser o assunto da mesa ainda não acabou I. – Ino observou atentamente a amiga, agora sem saber que outro assunto podia envolvê-la – Largou o Neji mas já está traçando o Kiba!

- Pêra ai! Eu não estou ficando com o Kiba, da onde você tirou isso?

- Vi vocês entrando no carro dele segunda feira de manhã, além de que você não pode negar que tem andado juntos a semana inteira – Explicou.

- Para a informação de vocês Kiba e eu nunca se quer ficamos próximos o suficiente nem para um beijo, andamos juntos pra lá e pra cá apenas porque fazíamos os testes para Yale juntos.

- Pode até ser, mas sabemos que você não é boba I., ele é um cara muito lindo – Comentou Temari sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu tenho respeito pela Hinata – Mentiu.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA Contra outra! – Temari riu gostosamente.

- Está bem está bem – Ino suspirou – Eu estou começando a achar que posso dar uma chance para ele em futuro distante.

- Futuro? Eu diria presente. Ele está na festa, e devo acrescentar que aquela camisa amarela hummm...Ficou muito bem nele – Sakura indicou um grupo com a cabeça, sentados em um sofá no canto do salão estavam Kiba, Shino, Chouji e cinco garotas assanhadas.

- O Shino está ótimo com esse cabelo curto – Comentou Temari. Sakura lançou um olhar inconformado para a amiga, na visão desta Shino não tinha atrativo **algum**.

- Que seja! Eu não estou interessada nele no momento, se você me dão licença eu vou dançar com alguns caras gatos – Ino piscou para as amigas e se levantou.

- Também estou a fim de dançar, eu lhe acompanho – Sakura seguiu Ino até a pista de dança. Temari e Tenten se encararam por alguns instantes, até a oferta tentadora partir dos lábios da loira.

- Venha, vamos pro bar beber até ficarmos tontas.

- Puxa é tudo que eu preciso.

.

- Se liga Shika – Neji se jogou no sofá ao lado de Shikamaru que estava quase adormecendo de tão entediado – Já que você está em um mau humor do cão esta semana eu resolvi dividir com você o meu produtor de felicidade – Neji puxou do bolso da calça social um pacotinho cheio de pó branco.

- Isso é maconha? – Shikamaru arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- E da boa! – Exclamou o moreno animado.

- Cara, desde quando você se droga? E onde você conseguiu isso!? – Shikamaru observou o amigo que não parava de sorrir, já devia estar um pouco fora de si, imagine, Neji sorrindo se forma simpática, ele estava chapado com certeza.

- Era do Deidara, ele trouxe quando veio da faculdade, parece que um amigo dele, um tal de Pein faz parte de uma cadeia de contrabando e talz. Ai ele apresentou pro Sasuke e para mim um dia em que estávamos fazendo nada na mansão Uchiha! – Neji começou a "arrumar" a carreira.

- Ah para com essa merda Neji! – Shikamaru tentou acertar a mão de Neji para que esse derrubasse o pó no chão, mas foi em vão, Neji foi mais rápido.

- Nananinanão! – Cantarolou o moreno enquanto se aproximou perigosamente do rosto de Shikamaru – Se você quer ficar ai de moleza nessa tristeza você fica, mas me deixa ser feliz a vontade – Neji riu em alto e bom tom e tão logo se afastou dançando solto ao som da música.

- Idiota – Suspirou Shikamaru ao fechar os olhos tentando dormir.

.

- Nunca pensei que ela ia reagir dessa forma, ainda sinto dor no meu rostinho lindo, espero que não fique marca. Tem marca S.? – Ino se aproximou da amiga com expressão preocupada.

- Deixa de ser boba I.! Claro que não! – Sakura riu. As duas dançavam no centro da pista, Ino estava animada e rebolava junto da música agitada, diferente de Sakura que estava apenas se movimentando, sem realmente dançar – Sabe... eu acho que ela gosta **realmente** dele.

- Você acha que ela o ama? – Perguntou a loira antes de rodopiar, o movimento circular que seu vestido violeta fazia a divertia.

- É bem capaz, por isso ela ficou daquele jeito. Eu acho que o que ela sente por ele é algo que nós nunca experimentamos I.

Ino parou de dançar e olhou para Sakura – Como assim?

- A Tenten sofreu muito pelo Neji, mesmo eles tendo apenas ficado uma vez. Você namorou o Sasuke por tanto tempo e quando terminaram você não sofreu nem metade do que ela sofreu. Eu menos ainda quando o Sai foi embora. Eu acho que o que ela sente é amor de verdade.

- Que besteira S., quem se apaixona dessa forma? Ninguém, ainda mais na nossa idade. Pode até ser que nós duas nunca tenhamos amado tanto quanto ela, mas isso não quer dizer que ela sinta algo tão forte pelo Neji. É impossível, bem... é o Neji – Concluiu a loira.

- Olha, eu não sei não...

- Yamanaka você está parada demais, venha, dance junto comigo – Um moreno de olhos castanhos se aproximou, ele não era muito bonito mas tinha um sorriso encantador.

- Dançar com você é divertido S, mas ele tem algo que você não tem – Cochichou Ino no ouvido de Sakura a fazendo rir.

- Sua piranha! – Ino sorriu e se deixou levar pelo garoto. Sakura olhou em volta pensando se devia voltar para a mesa ou ficar ali dançando sozinha, se ficasse alguém ia aparecer para cantá-la então era melhor voltar e pedir algo para beber. Percebeu que o melhor caminho para sair da pista era o caminho que Ino havia seguido e ao virar deparou-se com Gaara.

- Eu ia surpreendê-la – Ele disse sem animação. Sakura sorriu, era muito bom revê-lo.

- Você não me parece muito bem – Tinha um leve tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- Estou cansado, é só isso. Aliás, eu queria explicar porque eu não lhe procurei esta semana...

- Não há necessidade – Ela o cortou – Eu sei seus motivos e o importante é que você está aqui agora. Venha, vamos sair do meio dessa gente toda.

- É uma pena, eu queria dançar com você.

- Você gosta de dançar? – Perguntou surpresa.

- Eu não, mas você sim – Ele se deslocou entre algumas pessoas tentando chegar ao único local que parecia um pouco menos cheio – Você não vem?

Sakura segurou a mão estendia por ele e o seguiu sorridente – Nós não precisamos fazer isso se não quiser, eu não me importo em apenas me sentar em algum lugar com você.

- Eu estou tentando ser gentil, por favor aceite isso – Ele a encarou sério.

- Está bem, só não pise no meu pé – Ela respondeu entre risos, às vezes ele parecia uma criança.

- O fato de eu não gostar de dançar não significa que eu não sei fazê-lo – Fez ela dar um rodopio e a puxou pela cintura, colando seus corpos – Pronta?

- Você sabe que essa música não é para se dançar em pares não sabe? – Referia-se ao house que tocava no momento.

- A idéia não é dançar a música, e sim dançar **junto** de você – Sorriu e começou a conduzi-la, recebendo olhares curiosos das pessoas em volta.

.

**Boa noite Upper East Sidders, vamos ao saldo final da festa de hoje: Ino foi vista entrando em um carro com um dos jogadores da liga colegial de baseball; Sasuke saiu da festa abraçado àquela ruiva do segundo ano, como é mesmo o nome dela? Gaara acompanhou Sakura até o seu quarto de hotel, e não saiu mais, huhuhu. O restante dos adolescentes importantes foram para o apartamento de Neji no carro dos Hyuuga, o moreno estava realmente 'animado' de acordo com o que me relataram, além de Tenten ter saído da festa sendo carregada por Temari e Hinata, quem mandou afogar as mágoas? Bons sonhos, isso para aqueles que realmente dormirem essa noite.**

**Vocês sabem que me amam, xoxo Gossip Girl.**

.

Ahá! o capítulo oito chegou, e eu devo dizer que o motivo dele ter demorado foi a primeira parte, eu tentei inutilmente fazer uma cena Gaara/Sakura mas descobri que eu não sei escrever hentai, ou lemon, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Eu já sabia disso, mas mesmo assim eu tentei, milhões de vezes, até realmente entender que não estava funcionando, ai ficou subentendido de uma forma que não me agradou, porém eu ia acabar demorando mais ainda pra postar se eu mudasse :(

nesse capítulo eles começam a se preparar para a universidade, por isso eu tenho um OBS aqui sobre as universidades da Ivy League, que são as presentes nesse capítulo :

_as universidades da Ivy League. :_

Brown. Localizada na cidade de Providence, Rhode Island. ( Shikamaru; Temari)

Yale. Localizada em Newttawen, Connecticut. ( Ino; Kiba; Deidara; Sai; Temari ? )

Dartmouth. Localizada na cidade de Hanover, New Hampshire. ( Sakura; Naruto)

Harvard. Localizada em Cambrigde, Massachusetts. ( Gaara) PS: Eu tenho paixão por essa universidade, sem motivos aparentes xD

Princeton. Para a surpresa de todos fica na cidade de Princeton xD, no estado de Nova Jérsei ( Neji; Tenten)

Cornell. Ithaca, Nova Iorque ( Shino e futuramente a Hinata)

Pensilvânia. Localizada na Pensilvânia, Filadelfia ( Sem importância na história).

Acredito que seja só isso mesmo que eu tinha para comentar, se bem que depois eu sempre decubro algo mais xD

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Aline Agatha, Uchiha Natalia, Brittykaahl3, Michele Borges, HarunoN, biig maah.c, Neko Sombria, uchiha sakura- uchiha itachi, Fabito, Hullopallosa, Demetria Blackwell, Lepi-chan, Vicky-chan 11, Debora Hyuuga, kamila-chan** (PS para Kah: eu respondi sua ultima mensagem? eu não lembro se eu mandei a resposta ou não xD).

Obrigada gente, nesse capítulo eu recebi vários favoritos e alertas, obrigada mesmo

e para a chegada do próximo capítulo eu peço a opinião de vocês, quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando, vocês tem alguma sujestão ou reclamação? É meio que uma pesquisa para os leitores, pois afinal esse história é para vocês XD

Story Alert?

Review? 8)

beijinhos! **xoxo**


	9. Whenever, Wherever

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

--

Lembrando que o anime/mangá Naruto **não** pertence, e sim à Masashi Kishimoto. A série/livro Gossip Girl **não** me pertence idem, e sim à Cecily von Ziegesar.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

--

**Boa leitura (:**

Capítulo nove.Whenever, Wherever.

**Hello Hello Upper East Sidders! ****Isso é apenas uma notação, um ps que precisava ser anexado ao post dessa noite. Assunto: Os comentários 'inteligentes' que vocês fizeram no meu blog. Eu me recuso a responder de forma inteligente comentários idiotas como os seguintes : "Como a Tenten ficou bêbada?" Com água é que não foi meu bem. "O Sasuke é mesmo tudo isso que você fala? Ele beija bem?" Não e não, ele só tem centenas de garotas no pé dele porque ele consegue desconto na loja de languerie, me poupe. "Fiquei sabendo onde fica o apartamento do Neji, eu passo lá todo dia quando vou para o trabalho!!" Ah muito bem amigo, mas... e eu com isso?. Peço comentários plausíveis e inteligentes além de informações realmente úteis no próximo post. Gossip Girl.**

**.**

- Abre logo essa porta Naruto! – Bradou Temari já impaciente com a demora do loiro, mesmo com a ajuda de Hinata, carregar Tenten não estava fácil.

- Está emperrada! – Respondeu ele dando pequenos trancos na porta do apartamento de Neji – Ajuda aqui Shikamaru.

- Tsc... que problemático.

- Mas vocês dois são mesmo uns imprestáveis, dá licença Naruto – Temari soltou Tenten que logo foi segurada por Shikamaru e se aproximou da porta, a chutando com força. A porta se abriu instantaneamente.

- Boooooa! Chuta mesmo, a casa não é sua né? – Reclamou Neji sem realmente se importar.

- Ás vezes ela me dá medo – Sussurrou Naruto para Shikamaru.

- Anda logo vocês dois, se não alguém virá reclamar do barulho – Os dois se entreolharam e entraram no apartamento, Temari voltou a segurar Tenten enquanto Naruto trancava a porta – Onde podemos deixá-la?

- No meu quarto, é o da esquerda – Respondeu Shikamaru.

- Seu quarto o caramba! Esse apartamento é meu!

- Ahh é mesmo, precisamos dar um jeito no Neji também... Tsc... que saco...

- O Neji não precisa de ajuda, ele só está chapado – Comentou Naruto sossegado – Mas de qualquer forma é melhor você ir pro seu quarto não Neji?

- Era pra lá mesmo que eu ia, bôra jogar um truco Sasuke – Neji entrou em seu quarto.

- Será que ele realmente não percebeu que o Sasuke não veio pra cá? – Naruto ficou olhando a porta recém-fechada por Neji com cara de tacho, Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Pronto, nós deitamos a Tenten em sua cama, logo ela adormece – Comentou Hinata que voltava do quarto acompanhada de Temari.

- Vocês vão passar a noite aqui? – Naruto se sentou no sofá e desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa azul escura.

- Claro que não – Hinata ruborizou.

- Ahh... e você quer deixar a Tenten aqui sozinha com eles? – Temari olhou para Hinata – Nós não temos nenhum lugar para levá-la, os avôs dela não vão aceitá-la assim bêbada do jeito que ela está.

- Mas eu não posso ficar... – Hinata observou o chão ainda rubra.

- O apartamento é do seu primo, tenho certeza que seu pai não vai se importar e ... – Temari observou Hinata e logo percebeu o problema – Não é seu pai não é mesmo? Você se preocupa é em dormir no mesmo lugar que eles! – Hinata se encolheu ainda mais envergonhada.

- Você acha que nós faríamos alguma coisa pra você Hinata?? – Naruto exclamou surpreso – Eu jamais relaria um dedo em você!

- Eu sei Naruto-kun...

- Já o Neji ninguém sabe né... – Temari revirou os olhos.

- Você não está ajudando – Repreendeu Shikamaru - Fique tranqüila, vocês duas vão dormir no meu quarto junto com a Tenten ok? Não precisa ficar com vergonha – Temari sorriu. Hinata assentiu.

- Eu tô com uma baita fome! Aquela festa quase não tinha comida! Vamos caçar alguma coisa para comer – Naruto se levantou e foi seguido pelos outros três até a cozinha.

.

Neji se sentia extremamente entediado, não se lembrava muito bem de porque ele estava dentro de seu quarto sozinho ouvindo Justin Timberlake, ele odiava as músicas dele. Olhou-se no espelho e embora estivesse só o pó achou-se lindo como sempre. Apesar do tédio ele sentia-se cheio de energia, sem perceber mexia o corpo enquanto a voz fina esganiçava "I wanna rock your body", abriu a porta do quarto e pode ouvir vozes, lembrou-se que não estava sozinho só não sabia quem mais estava lá. Seguiu até a porta da frente na esperança de encontrar Gaara sentado na cama lendo algum livro como todas as noites, mas achou algo mais interessante.

Tenten estava deitada de barriga para baixo, os cabelos cor de chocolate espalhados pelas costas deixadas de fora pelo vestido de festa, as sandálias jogadas na lateral da cama. Ao ouvir passos a morena levantou a cabeça o suficiente apenas para dizer 'Não estou querendo nada T.; obrigada'. Sentiu um peso sobre a cama e suspirou, sentando-se em seguida.

- Já disse que não quero nada...- Observou surpresa o moreno que acabara de se sentar na cama – O que está fazendo aqui Neji? – Corou imediatamente ao perceber que ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom – E porque está vestido assim?

- Esse apartamento é meu e é assim que eu durmo – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Disso eu sei, quero saber o que faz dentro desse quarto e de pijamas ainda por cima!

- Não se preocupe eu não vim abusar de você, não sou tão cretino para me aproveitar de alguém bêbado.

- Conta outra – Revirou os olhos.

- Apesar de você não me parecer mais tão bêbada – Ele sorriu maliciosamente e engatinhou na cama sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Você está chapado, saia daqui – Ordenou o empurrando levemente.

- Uma combinação perigosa não acha? Nós dois supostamente fora de si... – Ignorou as mãos dela que o empurravam e se pôs colado a ela, beijando seu pescoço.

- Neji saia logo daqui – Tentou ser o mais firme possível, mas não pareceu tão convincente como desejava.

- Quer mesmo que eu saia? - Ergueu a cabeça e encarou o par de olhos castanhos.

-... – Tenten desviou o olhar, estava difícil se concentrar com ele tão perto, ainda mais difícil responder que sim quando a resposta era não. Permaneceu calada pensando se devia mesmo enxotá-lo do quarto, lembrou-se do que Ino lhe disse horas antes "S_e você quer um conselho deixa de se fazer de difícil e fica logo com ele, antes que outra passe na sua frente como sempre aconteceu"_, ela tinha razão, não adiantava mais ficar naquele joguinho, era melhor sofrer depois de ter feito do que sofrer por não fazer, não é? – Não eu não quero.

Neji sorriu de canto – Então você está com sorte – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido – Pois eu – Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela – Não pretendo sair daqui – Tenten levou as mãos as costas nuas dele o arranhando levemente, Neji não demorou a beijá-la, um beijo calmo e demorado que não teve resistência alguma por parte dela. Nesse momento ele pode perceber que ela estava em suas mãos, finalmente.

.

- Sem mais delongas Naruto, me tornei impaciente de tanto esperar você bolar a sua frase! – Reclamou Temari.

- Ahhh não sei mais o que dizer!... Eu nunca escalei o Everest!

- Morra Naruto, você não consegue se quer brincar de 'eu nunca' direito – Shikamaru pegou uma das almofadas do sofá e jogou no loiro.

- Gente, já está tarde não é melhor dormirmos? Logo o sol vai nascer... – Sugeriu Hinata.

- Sim... e eu já estava querendo dar uma olhada na Tenten mesmo – Temari se levantou e ajeitou seu vestido tomara-que-caia que teimava cair. Os outros três levantaram-se em seguida, Shikamaru bocejou e se espreguiçou, tomou a dianteira do grupo que seguia pelo corredor em direção ao quarto e abriu a porta despreocupadamente. Ficou um instante parado e voltou a fechar a porta com calma.

- Porque isso Shikamaru?! – Bradou Temari que vinha logo atrás esperando para entrar no quarto.

- Vocês duas não poderão mais dormir neste quarto – Suspirou.

- Posso saber porque não?!

- Porque ele já está ocupado – Temari o olhou desconfiada e Shikamaru adicionou – Pela Tenten e o Neji.

- Eles dois não fizeram... – Shikamaru assentiu antes que Hinata terminasse a frase e ela levou as mãos à boca em sinal de surpresa.

- Eita! – Exclamou Naruto entre risos – E nós nem percebemos!

- Pare de rir Naruto-kun, não é engraçado...

- Claro que é Hinata! O seu primo é um safado de classe maior!

- Que problemático... – Shikamaru levou a mão a testa e suspirou pesadamente – Agora vamos ter que mudar os nossos planos.

- Você pode dormir na sala comigo Hinata! Ai o Shika e a Temari dormem no quarto do Neji, pelo visto ele não vai querer usar o quarto dele mesmo – Naruto riu novamente mas calou-se ao receber um olhar assassino vindo de Temari.

- É você quem sabe Hinata, posso muito bem dormir na sala com o Naruto e vocês duas dormem no quarto do Neji.

-... – Hinata ponderou por alguns segundos – Não tudo bem, eu prefiro ficar na sala, Neji pode não gostar que eu durma no quarto dele...

- Eba! Então vamos que eu estou com sono. Boa noite para vocês dois! – Naruto segurou a mão de Hinata e a puxou para sala animadamente.

- Espero que não se incomode em ter de dormir no mesmo lugar que eu – Comentou Temari esperando uma das respostas gentis que ele dava sempre que ela dizia isso. Mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder, a olhou de canto e entrou no quarto com cara fechada. Temari se incomodou com a reação dele, tinha certeza que ele tinha desistido de ignorá-la já que nas últimas duas horas os quatro conversaram normalmente sentados na sala. Então se deu conta que ele não estava a ignorando e sim evitando conversar com ela a sós. "_Dessa vez eu fiz besteira... ele deve estar realmente magoado..."_. Observou a porta do quarto da frente pensando em Tenten, ela também tinha falhado com a amiga, pois deixou que Neji se aproximasse enquanto a morena estava vulnerável... _"Eu sou mesmo uma péssima amiga"_ Suspirou e entrou no quarto de Neji. Ao entrar viu que Shikamaru estava deitado na cama de casal já vestindo a camiseta surrada e a bermuda desbotada que usava como pijama, ele não demonstrou ter percebido a entrada dela.

- Poderia me emprestar uma camiseta? Não quero dormir com esse vestido – Ele a olhou de esgoela e assentiu, voltando o olhar para o céu que começava a clarear. Temari remexeu no armário onde as roupas dos quatro moradores da casa estavam colocadas sem a menor divisão, depois de procurar por alguns minutos encontrou a camiseta que procurava, uma camiseta laranja claro com coqueiros brancos estampados nas costas, Shikamaru a havia ganhado de Shino em seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Temari se lembrava bem do que ele havia dito a ela enquanto abriam os presentes ao final da festa 'Essa camiseta é horrível. Você é quem vai usá-la está bem? Todas as vezes que precisar pegar alguma roupa minha emprestada para dormir, eu não vou me incomodar dela desbotar... Na realidade é isso mesmo que ela precisa, ser desbotada', desde aquele dia ela já havia dormido com aquela mesma camiseta umas oito vezes, já estava até gostando de usá-la. Pegou a camiseta e olhou para Shikamaru que ainda fingia não notar a presença dela.

- Você quer parar com isso! Estou cansada de você fingir que não me vê! – Falou alto, quase gritando e ele se assustou. Virou-se agora para fitá-la, ajeitou-se na cama – É sério Shikamaru – Continuou ao perceber que ele não ia responder – A semana inteira você passou reto por mim, ignorou meus chamados, não atendeu o celular e agora se recusa a falar comigo! Não estou disposta a continuar agüentando essas suas frescuras!

- Frescura Temari? Não sei se já passou pela sua cabeça que eu talvez não esteja mais me sentindo a vontade perto de você!

- E porque isso aconteceria? – Ela não esperava aquela resposta, mas pelo menos ele estava falando.

- Você desistiu dos seus sonhos por causa daquele imbecil! Eu não quero conviver com alguém que troca os sonhos por um punhado de cabelo loiro metido a artista!

- Não seja ridículo!

Ele se levantou e aproximou-se dela – Temari eu posso até entender que você tenha mudado de idéia mas eu nunca vou aceitar você ter mudado seus planos por um motivo idiota desses! – Ele ergueu o tom de voz – No momento eu não quero ficar junto de você está bem?

- Não está bem coisa nenhuma! – Ela já estava gritando... – Eu não vou aceitar ficar longe de você por isso! Shikamaru você é meu melhor amigo e eu te conheço muito bem, sei que você não quer ficar longe de mim e sei também que esse não seria motivo suficiente para você querer se afastar de mim! Diga logo qual é o motivo real!

-Tsc... – Ele ficou de costas para ela – Mais que merda Temari!

- Fala logo! – Ordenou.

- Porque é que você tem que ser sempre assim? Está sempre mandando em mim, você é muito problemática!

- Não mude o rumo da conversa seu preguiçoso!

- Ok... – Prendeu o olhar no carpete – Esse não é o motivo maior...

- HÁ! Mas disso eu já sei!

- Eu quero me afastar de você pelo simples fato de não suportar saber que você o escolheu.

- Escolhi?

- Sim... você preferiu ele a mim – Caminhou até a parede e se apoiou nela, fechando os olhos – Ano que vem vamos todos para lados diferentes... O plano era nós dois não nos separarmos... Você não sabe mas eu escolhi ir para Brown apenas porque era a universidade que você queria ir, eu podia muito bem entrar em Harvard... Mas isso é irrelevante para você não é? Bastou ele pedir e você correu para junto dele – Socou a parede ao seu lado e permaneceu em silêncio – Vai ser sempre assim, eu nunca vou ter uma chance enquanto ele existir.

- O que você quer dizer com tudo isso Shikamaru?

- Quero dizer que cansei de competir com ele por de trás dos panos, já cansei de sair sempre perdendo! – Temari não estava mais entendendo o rumo que a conversa estava levando, que história era essa de competir? Era só impressão ou ele estava mesmo com ciúmes de Deidara? – É sério Temari, vá logo se trocar, quando você voltar eu estarei dormindo... por favor não me incomode – Ele continuou de olhos fechados, com uma expressão chateada e um pouco incomodado por ter dito tudo aquilo. Temari percebeu que mais uma vez não adiantava mais continuar a conversa, apertou a camiseta em suas mãos e se afastou, porém antes de sair disse calmamente em um tom levemente entristecido.

- Eu não o escolhi. Continuo na disputa por Brown – Ele abriu os olhos sem acreditar no que ouviu, porém ela já havia saído do quarto.

Temari seguiu até o banheiro e fechou a porta, jogou a camiseta sobre a pia e se sentou no frio azulejo preto, encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos repassando tudo que ele havia dito. Tudo aquilo só a levou a uma única conclusão, Shikamaru queria ficar com ela, ou talvez mais que isso, talvez ele **gostasse** mesmo dela. Isso tudo era confuso demais, não que a idéia de ficar com ele nunca tivesse passado pela mente dela, porque havia sim, diversas vezes. Ela sabia muito bem que se sentia atraída por ele e seu o jeito preguiçoso e despreocupado que estava sempre se opondo ao estresse dela. Mas pensar nisso estava a deixando receosa. Quando se levantou e trocou o vestido curto pela camiseta comprida larga já não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali dentro. Saiu e percebeu que as luzes da sala estavam apagadas, seguiu em passos leves e viu Naruto esparramado no sofá-cama e Hinata deitada ao lado dele vestindo uma camiseta e uma bermuda grandes demais para ela. Não pode deixar de sorrir, foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo d'água. Ao voltar ao quarto percebeu que Shikamaru dormia tranqüilo no lado esquerdo da cama, deitou-se ao lado dele e desejou como nunca adormecer logo.

.

- Depressa Gaara! – Sakura gritava do outro lado da porta – Eu é que sou a mulher aqui!

Gaara abriu a porta do banheiro e a encarou emburrado – Agora você me apressa não é? Mas e os vinte minutos que você gastou no seu banho pela manhã? Eu fui cavalheiro o suficiente para deixá-la tomar banho primeiro – Ele bagunçou o cabelo ainda molhado e pegou sua roupa da noite passada – Não me sinto bem em vestir roupa usada após o banho...

- Você é um fresco – Ela comentou brincalhona – O café da manhã já chegou.

- Verdade, havia me esquecido sobre a sua falta de habilidades culinárias – Retrucou no mesmo tom – Pelo menos posso ter certeza que vamos ter o que comer hoje, diferente da noite passada.

- Eu não sabia que a cozinha do hotel fechava às onze horas... – Arrastou a voz exagerando na demonstração de inocência.

- Disso não teve culpa, agora sobre o macarrão queimado eu não posso dizer o mesmo – Ele pigarreou e terminou de abotoar a camisa.

- Esquecemo-nos de tal fato está bem? – Ela sorria – Vamos tomar café e ir ao apartamento pegar uma roupa não-usada para você sr.frescura – Ela depositou um beijo leve na bochecha do Sabaku e sai do quarto.

- Comida e roupa limpa, é tudo que eu mais desejo nesse momento - Olhou-se no espelho do corredor enquanto a seguia para a mesa da cozinha.

.

Ino percorria as ruas de Manhattam apressadamente, puxando o vestido preto curto de tempos em tempos, às vezes ele parecia menor do que realmente era. Ela mal podia esperar para chegar em casa, tinha tido uma péssima noite, de todos os garotos da festa foi escolher justamente o mais grosso de todos eles. Enquanto se equilibrava no salto alto fazia questão de não olhar para ninguém ou para nada apenas sonhando com o café com creme e as bolachas de coco caseiras servidas por Marie, a governanta dos Yamanaka. Mantendo os pensamentos longe não percebeu que alguém lhe chamava, só se deu conta quando este tocou de leve em seu ombro.

- Ow, você me assustou Sasuke – Comentou levando a mão esquerda ao peito.

- Lamento – Disse sem jeito – Pelo que vejo você não voltou para casa – Ele sorriu.

- O sujo falando do mal lavado – Sorriu sacana ao perceber que ele usava a mesma camisa da noite passada, agora já muito amarrotada.

- Eu tinha duas escolhas... Uma garota linda ou os três marmanjos de terno com quem moro.

- Fala como se tivesse mesmo cogitado ir para casa – ela revirou os olhos.

- Exatamente – Ele riu – Quer tomar café comigo?

**Costuma se dizer por ai Ino querida, Amizade remendada, café requentado...**

Ela pensou por um segundo, ainda queria o café da manhã preparado por Marie mas tinha de admitir a falta que sentia de momentos sozinha com o moreno - Porque não? – Eles se deram os braços e seguiram conversando animadamente até o 3 Guys localizado no final da avenida.

.

Tenten se apoiava na parede com expressão frustrada, a sua frente Neji terminava de se vestir porém ela não estava realmente o observando, seus olhos se prendiam nele sem foco já que o cérebro dera prioridade aos mil pensamentos que passavam pela mente da jovem.

- Para que essa cara? – Neji a encarava seriamente.

- Estou apenas pensando na idiotice que eu fiz, me deixe em paz – Respondeu ríspida.

- Ontem a noite você não pareceu achar idiotice – Sorriu maliciosamente e passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

- Não quero mais falar da noite passada, faça o favor de encerrar o assunto – Ela o afastou.

- Tenten... – Suspirou impaciente – Se você quiser nós podemos... Conversar sobre o que aconteceu – Ele não acreditava no que dizia, ela se virou surpresa por ele tentar ser gentil.

- É... Talvez ajude em alguma coisa – Ela se sentou na beira da cama e ele se sentou ao lado dela não se sentindo nada confortável por fazê-lo, agradeceu mentalmente pelos amigos não o verem tendo uma conversa séria sobre a coisa que ele mais banalizava – Eu não sei se sabe Neji mas eu não sou como as garotas que está acostumado, e eu também não sou como a Sakura ou a Ino ou a Temari, eu levo relacionamentos a sério e nós demos um passo longo demais na noite passada.

- Não é pra tanto – Resmungou ele.

- É para tanto sim! Esse era o meu maior medo ao me aproximar de você! Não importava o quanto eu soubesse quão cafajeste você é eu sabia que não conseguiria resistir, eu ia acabar cedendo e Deus sabe o quanto eu não queria ceder!

- Credo Tenten que mal tem em você curtir comigo? – Aos poucos ele se arrependia em ter sugerido a conversa, naquele momento ele se amaldiçoava por ter ouvido os conselhos de Shikamaru.

- Esse é o mal! Você só quer 'curtir', não consegue levar nada a sério e sabe que não me refiro apenas a garotas, a sua vida também é uma grande curtição! – Ela exclamava com gestos incompreensíveis.

- Eu sou rico e extremamente bonito, eu posso tudo, não tenho porque não curtir.

- Você não passa de um almofadinha que se acha o dono do mundo, mas aqui tem uma novidade para você Neji Hyuuga, você **não** é! Simplesmente **não** **é**! – Ela se levantou revoltada e saiu do quarto com rapidez. Neji observou a porta com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, levantou-se vagarosamente e passou a mão pelos lisos cabelos escuros seguindo em direção a sala.

**Eu também tenho uma novidade para você Tenten, quem dorme com os cachorros acorda com as pulgas...**

**.**

**- **Tenten! – Temari a segurou enquanto esta percorria o corredor.

- Deixe-me passar T.! Eu não quero conversar agora, não quero! – Tenten soltou-se das mãos da amiga e saiu do apartamento. Temari ficou um tempo digerindo a cena e logo uma raiva enorme a percorreu.

- Ah eu pego o Neji! – Declarou vorazmente – Ele vai me pagar por qualquer das grosserias que ele tenha feito para a Tenten!

- Controle-se Temari – Shikamaru se pôs a frente dela – Você não te consciência de nada ocorrido, não tem porque se exaltar assim – Ela a segurava pelo braço e ela sentia uma corrente percorrê-la, não entendia como ele podia agir tão normalmente depois da ultima conversa que tiveram.

- Vou pagar pelo o quê? – Perguntou Neji ao se aproximar bocejando em seguida.

- Seu filho da mãe! – Bradou a loira e mais uma vez Shikamaru a segurou.

- Ora ora não grite, minha cabeça dói Temari – Ele disse calmamente – E eu não fiz nada que a Tenten não quisesse se é esse o seu motivo para cara feia.

- Você é um idiota.

- Não precisa se exaltar T., o Neji já disse que não a forçou a nada – Hinata se aproximou preocupada.

- E você acredita no que ele fala Hinata!?

- Até a Tenten nos contar é a única verdade que temos – Afirmou ela. Temari concordou se acalmando como mágica. Shikamaru a soltou e voltou a sentar no sofá onde comia seu sanduíche.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Gaara acabara de entrar e encarava Temari e Hinata com expressão confusa.

- Dormimos aqui – Respondeu a loira com tranqüilidade enquanto Hinata enrubescia – Come alguma coisa.

- Não, eu e Sakura já tomamos café obrigado – Gaara seguiu pelo corredor – Só vim me trocar, já estamos de saída.

- A S. está aqui?

- Lá embaixo no carro – Gritou Gaara do quarto.

- Não é melhor irmos também T.? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Sim... Até mais tarde garotos e obrigada pela estadia.

- Sempre que precisarem – Ofereceu Shikamaru. Temari sorriu e logo saiu junto de Hinata e Gaara.

.

Ino corria os dedos pela lista de alunos anexada no segundo andar naquela chuvosa segunda-feira. Ao seu lado estava o mais novo dos Uchiha aguardando ansiosamente a confirmação do que ele já desconfiava. Ino continuava correndo o dedo pela lista tremendo de nervoso, chegou à letra I e parou sobre seu nome, seguiu vagarosamente a linha pontilhada que vinha ao lado e parou antes de alcançar o fim.

- Não consigo olhar! – Anunciou ao companheiro.

- Tsc... – Sasuke aproximou-se e seguiu a linha até o final. Ino encostou-se na parede e cerrou os olhos – Eu já tinha dito que não você não tinha porque se preocupar...

Ino abriu os olhos esperançosa e correu para o lado de Sasuke, observou as palavras "Aprovada para Yale" indicadas por ele – Ai meu Deus! Eu passei! – Virou-se rapidamente e saltou sobre Sasuke sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Sasuke a ergueu em um giro comemorando junto dela.

- Claro que passou! Você é incrível Ino – Comentou ao devolvê-la ao chão.

- E terei um futuro incrível agora que vou para Yale!

- Boas notícias? – Perguntou Kiba ao se aproximar dos dois com um sorriso sereno. Ino concordou com os olhos marejados – Meus parabéns loirinha – Disse ele com sinceridade.

- Ande Kiba, veja se você passou também – Ela o puxou pelo punho logo passando os dedos cobertos pela luva rendada rosa-clara novamente pela folha branca. – Inuzuka?

- Sim... e pelo visto você vai ter que me agüentar por lá também – Ele sorriu, já sabia que tinha passado mas decidiu dar a ela o gostinho de checar por ele.

- HÁ! Era óbvio que ninguém nos superaria, não sei porque ainda assim duvidei...

- E você Sasuke? Passou? – Perguntou ao moreno ao perceber que Ino estava sendo parabenizada por suas admiradoras.

- Não me candidatei a nenhuma, vou cuidar dos negócios da família – Respondeu Sasuke enquanto os dois seguiam pelo corredor.

- Que vida fácil hein! – Kiba riu.

- Não é tão simples quanto parece mas enfim... – Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns metros até sua atenção se prender num alegre Naruto que corria pelo corredor da frente gritando 'Hinata! Hinata! Adivinha quem entrou na universidade?! EU!', os dois se entreolharam e riram – Quero só ver esse palhaço na universidade... – Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça um pouco contrariado.

- Ele vai se dar bem – Disse Kiba levando a mão ao ombro de Sasuke – Não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupado – Respondeu o moreno emburrado.

- É normal se preocupar com quem se gosta Sasuke, não precisa ficar sem jeito – Kiba sorriu – Vou indo cara, a gente se vê.

- Falou Kiba – Sasuke viu o amigo virar a esquerda e continuou seguindo o corredor até Naruto.

.

- Fantástico não? Se te contasse que o Gaara está rindo como um idiota aqui do meu lado você não acreditaria Kank! – Gaara bateu no braço de Temari e esta apenas riu – Estou com tantas saudades de você! ... Em breve? Porque,você vai vir nos visitar logo? ... E porque iríamos até a Inglaterra Kankurou!? ... SÉRIO? – Gaara observou a irmã e sua expressão surpresa com a sobrancelha arqueada, ela conversava com o mais velho dos irmãos Sabaku e parecia que recebia algumas boas notícias, porém o ruivo preferiu não ficar tentando decifrar o que Kankurou dizia, pois sabia que não ia conseguir. Mordeu seu sanduíche de salame e queijo brie mastigando lentamente, o colégio estava parado demais para ele naquele dia, suas aulas tinham sido suspensas por causa das divulgações dos aprovados para as universidades e ele se sentia extremamente entediado.

-... Se eu fosse você parava de me encher por isso, afinal não fui eu quem chamou o Neji de almofadinha – Sakura se aproximava junto de Tenten. A morena tinha expressão desconsolada enquanto a amiga ria.

- Até quando vocês vão pegar no meu pé por isso? – Suspirou.

- Tenten, você estava em um momento de raiva e o chamou de **almofadinha**? Você devia esquecer-se sobre universidade e entrar para um convento – Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Gaara na mesa de concreto do pátio.

- Oras! – A morena sentou-se no outro lado da mesa redonda – Ele é mesmo um filhinho de papai egocêntrico e estúpido!

- Sim, mas... almofadinha Tenten? – Sakura caiu no riso novamente e Tenten emburrou-se.

- De que vocês estão falando afinal? – Perguntou o ruivo sem estar realmente interessado.

- Falamos do Neji e do bloqueio que a Tenten possuía com insultar alguém pela frente – Sakura pegou o sanduíche das mãos de Gaara e o mordeu – Salame? – O ruivo assentiu.

- Hummm... por falar no Neji, ele me disse que você o tem evitado Tenten – Comentou.

- É melhor assim... Só vou ter que engoli-lo até o final do ano, depois disso eu estarei livre desse meu carma de olhos perolados e ai finalmente poderei me concentrar em algo que não seja ele – Tenten deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa, a apoiando nos braços cruzados. Ela estava feliz, com a sua ida para Princeton ao final do ano tudo mudaria, inclusive o que ela sentia. Pelo menos ela se esforçaria para tal, nada melhor que a distância para se esquecer alguém? Ou não?

- Duvido – Tenten e Sakura o observaram curiosas – Vai me dizer que não sabe sobre o Neji ir para Princeton também? – Tenten viu suas esperanças se esvaírem com aquelas palavras. Ter tanto azar era impossível para uma única pessoa.

- Bem eu o vi em alguns testes de Princeton, mas não pensei que ele ia escolher realmente ir embora e deixar os apartamentos e as milhares de garotas da vida dele – Respondeu agora se lembrando da semana dos exames.

- Disse que sim – Gaara observou de canto de olho Sakura terminar seu sanduíche, ele ainda sentia fome – Vocês precisam dar um jeito nessa relação de vocês, se é que posso chamar de relação não é. Vocês vão ter que se engolir mais uns anos pelo visto – Levantou-se – Eu vou até a lanchonete.

- Espere Gaara! – Temari chamou enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa – Vou com você, tenho ótimas notícias! – Temari sorria abertamente, ela piscou para as amigas e acompanhou o irmão.

- Fala se eu não sou um imã para desgraça!

- Credo Tenten, nunca aconteceu nada sério na sua vida para você falar assim, nada tirando o Neji né...

- Ah eu não posso acreditar! – Tenten respirou fundo depois de bradar a ultima frase. Olhou para Sakura e detestou olhar de piedade que a amiga lhe lançava – Vamos sair daqui – Ordenou após se levantar e caminhar em passos pesados. Sakura se ergueu preguiçosamente, pelo visto teria de dar outra volta pelos intermináveis corredores do colégio.

.

**Hello Upper East Sidders, Gossip Girl falando e pelo que recebi de minhas fontes esse ano comprou-se novamente que dinheiro vale mais que talento ou inteligência, pelo menos aqui em Manhattan funciona assim. Ora, Hyuuga Neji pode ser bem feito mas o seu currículo escolar é mais sujo que chiqueiro, e mesmo assim ele entra para uma das melhores universidades do país. Merecedor? Podem apostar que não. Pelo menos o tal Naruto conseguiu uma vaga mesmo sem tem onde cair morte, isso mostra que o mundo ainda tem salvação. Se bem que eu nada tenho com isso, enquanto eles continuarem me entretendo isso nada importa.**

**.**

- Vamous levantar madame Inou – A governanta dos Yamanaka, Marie entrou no quarto de Ino numa manhã de sábado. A loira dormia tranqüilamente em seus lençóis egípcios de cor rosada sem aparentar ouvir a chegada da velha senhora – Madame Inou, soun quase once ouras – As tranças compridas de Marie caíram sobre os lençóis ao se abaixar ao lado da cama.

- Deixe-me dormir Marie – Pediu Ino em voz pidonha.

- Non Non Non – Marie ergueu-se e empurrou as pesadas cortinas de veludo que caiam até o chão deixando entrar a luz do sol que radiava a cidade – Deitar cedou e erguer cedou, dá salute e fás crescier – Ino levou as mãos ao rosto em resposta a luz que invadiu o cômodo.

- Mude o discurso Marie, me fala o mesmo desde que eu era pequenina - Bocejou.

- Muude a madame tambiem, diesde míudina reclamas para erguer da cama – Marie puxou os lençóis que cobriam Ino, esta os segurou com força em sinal de resistência – Madame, non fása ciena!

- Deixe-me dormir Marie!

- Su férias de verano começam hoy, havia esquecidou? – Marie deu um último puxão, dessa vez mais forte, porém para seu azar Ino já havia solto o lençol ao ouvir que as férias haviam começado e a velha senhora se desequilibrou com todo o peso que possuía.

- Tem razão Marie! Ande, prepare meu café eu vou sair – Ino levantou-se rapidamente e correu para o banheiro ajeitando os fios bagunçados em seus cabelos perfeitamente lisos.

- Está servidou na cosina – Respondeu Marie ainda se recuperando da quase queda – E madame – Ino pôs a cabeça pela porta para demonstrar que a escutava – Mesier Kiba ligou más ciedo, disse que dormias e el pedió para que retornaces la ligaçon.

- Está bem, por enquanto é só não? Poderia me dar licença? – Ordenou em uma disfarçada pergunta. A velha senhora assentiu e deixou o quarto. Ino se olhou no espelho e sorriu. Ela ficava linda no verão.

.

- Vejamos se entendi Temari... – Gaara andava pela sala do apartamento de Neji. No sofá estavam sentados Temari, Naruto, Neji e um sonolento Shikamaru – Você havia me dito que o Kankurou já tinha marcado a data do casamento certo? – Ela assentiu – E que o tal casamento seria no dia 15 desse mês, na mansão de nosso pai na Inglaterra – Ela assentiu novamente – Também já sabia que seriamos os padrinhos, porém... Que história é essa de escolher par?!

- Bem... nós dois íamos entrar com o irmão e irmã da Shizune, mas ela disse que eles não poderão comparecer ao casamento e como está muito em cima da hora para correr atrás de outros padrinhos você e eu teremos de levar alguém para nós acompanhar na cerimônia – Explicou Temari.

- E não podemos entrar nós dois juntos?

- E deixar o número de casais menor? De jeito nenhum!

- Porque não? – Intrometeu-se Neji.

- É frescura de mulher – Disse Gaara.

- Chega. Você vai escolher alguém para ir com você e ponto final – Temari disse firme – Se bem que eu já sei quem você vai escolher.

- Posso tentar adivinhar? – Perguntou animado Naruto.

- Cale-se Naruto – Mandou a loira – Acho bom você ir falar logo com ela, nós vamos para a Inglaterra na quarta feira.

- Tão cedo?

- E você não quer passar algum tempo com o papai não? Não o vemos a mais de um ano.

- Tem razão... Eu vou pedir a ela – Olhou o relógio – Será que ela já acordou?

- Provavelmente – Respondeu Temari.

- Vai logo Gaara e aproveita para deixar a mim e ao Naruto no colégio, vamos jogar basquete com os garotos do segundo ano – Disse Neji se levantando e pegando a bola de basquete que estava jogada ao lado do sofá. Os três se despediram e saíram em seguida.

- E você? – Temari olhou para Shikamaru – Vai chamar o Deidara?

- Isso depende...

- Depende de quê? – Pediu Shikamaru tentando não se mostrar muito interessado.

- Depende se você vai aceitar ou não ir comigo – Disse ela sorrindo. Shikamaru a observou sério, não entendia bem porque ela ia chamá-lo ao invés de Deidara, mas isso não era importante, ele estava feliz isso bastava – E ai? Responda que sim preguiçoso.

- Sim – Falou em tom arrastado. Temari riu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Nós vemos mais tarde então Shika, preciso passar na casa da Hinata ainda antes do almoço – Se despediram e quando ela saiu do apartamento ele se jogou no sofá pondo os pés sobre a mesinha de centro com um enorme sorriso. Eles iam viajar juntos, não podia deixar uma chance dessas passar.

.

**Hello Upper East Side! O dia de hoje foi balançado por uma porção de convites que chegaram pelo correio à parte jovem mais bem conceituada de Manhattan, claro que isso não engloba nem um terço de vocês que estão lendo isso aqui, pobrezinhos de vocês excluídos sociais. Mas não chorem pelos cantos da casa não, porque não é mais uma festa de gente bonita e importante que você não é convidado e sim um casamento. O casamento de Sabaku no Kankurou, eu não sei se vocês se lembram dele, alto, moreno e boa pinta, da turma de Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Itachi , e bem, eu também tenho um convite, invejem porque eu vou ao casamento do ano na Inglaterra. Porém não se preocupem, lá existe Internet. Xoxo Gossip Girl.**

** .**

Gente, a história está chegando na reta final :D espero que estejam gostando! Por hoje eu não tenho muito o que dizer, infelizmente, etsou super cansada, vou postar e ir dormir já que essa semana vai ter cheia de exames uu'

Peço desculpas novamente pela falta de graça em GaaSaku, e agora em NejiTen também, gente eu não sirvo para hentai, já aprendi xD Perdoem-me!

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Sophie-sama, mila ledger', Lizinha-chan, Bruna Lopes, Haruno-Sakura19, Fabito** ( Fabito sinto falta das suas sugestões xD), **Lohan.y, Sabaku no Uchiha, Borboleta Escarlate, Hullopallosa, Sakura-san07**.

Uma ultima coisinha, gente esse último capítulo foi meio desempolgante para mim, quase eu não consigo a minha meta de 10 reviews por capítulo, eu só costumo postar depois das 10 reviews, é meio que um tempo que eu dou para todos lerem xD

Deixem uma reviews para mim vai, eu prometo responder a todas elas!

beijinhos!

Story Alert? 8)

Reviews? 8)


	10. The Spotlight Is On

**Konoha Gossip**

"**Mimimi" – **Comentários da Gossip Girl

"_bla bla bla" – _pensamentos das personagens

"(bla bla bla)" – comentários da autora

--

Lembrando que o anime/mangá Naruto **não** me pertence, e sim à Masashi Kishimoto. A série/livro Gossip Girl **não** me pertence idem, e sim à Cecily von Ziegesar.

Os fatos são fictícios, ou seja, se você se identificar com algum fato é puuura coincidência xD

--

**Boa leitura (:**

Capítulo dez. The Spotlight Is On.

- Papai! – Temari largou as malas na grama perfeitamente verde e bem cortada e correu como uma criança ao encontro de seu pai. O senhor Sabaku é um importante empresário dono de uma empresa multinacional de embutidos; apesar de ser um homem rico e viver cercado e luxo e puxa-sacos sempre foi uma pessoa humilde e generosa, diferente do superego e da prepotência da ex-esposa. Ele caminhava pelo mesmo gramado, vestido com sua jaqueta de couro escuro favorita e os óculos estilo aviador, em seu rosto estampava um sorriso sincero ao rever os filhos mais novos – Senti tanto a sua falta – Temari jogou-se nos braços do pai que a levantou no ar exatamente como fazia quando ela tinha seis anos.

- Você fica cada vez mais linda minha princesa – Comentou o pai a devolvendo ao chão – Gaara meu filho – Abraçou o ruivo que correspondeu sorrindo levemente – Vejo que trouxeram os acompanhantes, ainda bem! Vocês não têm idéia da confusão que está casa esses dias – O senhor Sabaku aproximou-se de Sakura e Shikamaru – Sou Sabaku no Kenji, é um prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer é todo nosso senhor, sou Sakura e este é Shikamaru – Apontou para o amigo a sua direita – Sua casa é muito bonita.

- Muito obrigado minha jovem, mas nos tratemos com menos formalidade ok? Os amigos de meus filhos são da família – Kenji sorriu simpaticamente – Venham comigo, vou levá-los aos seus quartos.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção a casa localizada do outro lado do belo jardim em que se encontravam, Sakura observava cada detalhe. A casa ficava em um local alto e possuía uma bela vista de uma pequena praia repleta de grandes pedras acinzentadas, por todos os lados a grama era verde e as flores bem cuidadas; viu passarem algumas pessoas apressadas carregando caixas e estruturas de ferro.

- São coisas para o casamento – Disse Kenji ao perceber a expressão confusa no rosto da garota – Nunca vi tanta frescura, contrataram tantas empresas de ramos diferentes que eu não sei mais quantas são. Flores, coberturas, mesas de vidro, candelabros... Tudo isso é considerado indispensável pela família da Shizune, mas eu acho completamente desnecessário.

- Concordo, desse jeito as pessoas esquecem o verdadeiro motivo de estarem aqui, que é presenciar a união deles e não a festa – Comentou Gaara.

- Esse é o meu garoto! Essas frescuras me lembram do meu casamento com a mãe de vocês, me senti num catálogo de loja – Riu – E pelo visto o seu irmão está indo pelo mesmo caminho... Só me sobra você Gaara, não sucumba às vontades exageradas de sua noiva.

- Eu não pretendo ter uma noiva que queira algo assim pai – Respondeu o ruivo em seu tom desinteressado de sempre. Kenji sorriu satisfeito.

- A família da Shizune está hospedada aqui também? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Estão sim, para o meu azar – Todos observaram Kenji que sorriu sem graça – Não é que eu não os queira aqui, acontece que a mãe da Shizune é intragável, uma velha rechonchuda e mandona que vive dando pit.

- Papai, a filha dela está se casando com seu filho.

- Graças a Deus é a filha e não a mãe! Mas você verá Temari, se eu que sou calmo já sai do sério diversas vezes com ela, imagine você que é estourada, não sobrará pedra sobre pedra nesta casa – Todos riram e Temari teve de concordar, essa mulher devia ser mesmo difícil de se lidar.

- Finalmente vocês estão aqui! – Kankurou aproximou-se e cumprimentou os irmãos – Temari e ... Sakura? – Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso ao ver a garota, mas logo disfarçou – Bem... Será que não poderiam ajudar a Shizune? Ela está tentando escolher o vestido para a festa e a mãe-demônio dela só atrapalha em vez de ajudar – Suspirou.

- Claro Kankurou – Sakura sorriu – Onde elas estão?

- Na sala de estar do segundo andar – Respondeu Kankurou – Muito obrigado garotas, vocês serão de grande ajuda e... Por favor, não a deixe escolher aquele vestido lotado de babados que a mãe dela gostou.

- Pode deixar. Vamos Sakura? – Temari deu a mão a Sakura e a guiou para dentro da casa.

- Babados rosa e branco – Comentou Kankurou para os demais – Um horror.

- Escuta Kankurou... Sua noiva pode casar de branco? – Perguntou Gaara com olhar malicioso. Shikamaru pigarreou tentando não rir e Kenji riu gostosamente da expressão do filho mais velho.

-Tenha mais respeito moleque! – Respondeu nervoso, mas logo abriu um sorriso malicioso – É claro que ela não pode – Todos riram e adentraram na casa entre brincadeiras.

~.

- Ok, então eu reservo nosso vôo para madrugada de quinta pra sexta? – Perguntou Sasuke enquanto observava os horários de vôo no site da empresa aérea.

- O casamento é no domingo, acredito que chegar lá sexta está bom, assim podemos participar das despedidas de solteiro e aproveitar um pouco a viagem – Comentou Tenten que estava de pé ao lado dele.

- Não vou a Inglaterra desde os quatorze anos, já está em tempo de fazer novas compras por lá – Comentou Ino que estava sentada em sua própria cama lixando de leve suas unhas compridas pintadas de vermelho vivo.

- Achei muito gentil da parte dele convidar a nós também – Hinata estava sentada um pouco sem jeito na confortável poltrona verde musgo localizada ao canto do quarto, ela não se sentia muito a vontade no quarto de Ino, talvez por ter medo de derrubar alguma coisa e irritar a loira.

- Confirmando então: seis passagens no vôo da uma. Feito.

- Algo me diz que essa viagem vai ser demais, não acha Hinata? – Perguntou animadamente Naruto. A morena assentiu timidamente.

- Espero que algo interessante aconteça, estou extremamente entediado – Resmungou Neji observando de canto Tenten que ajudava Sasuke com os dados necessários para a reserva de sua passagem.

~.

- As manhãs inglesas são sempre assim acinzentadas? – Perguntou Shikamaru que caminhava ao lado dos amigos pelo jardim da mansão Sabaku. As nuvens estavam esparsas e acinzentadas deixando o céu num branco bem iluminado pelos raios de sol e a tradicional neblina londrina deixava os ventos levemente gélidos.

- A maior parte do tempo o clima é exatamente esse, muda com mais freqüência no verão... – Temari passou a observar as nuvens também, aquilo não tinha graça, Londres não tinha nuvens bonitas e bem formadas como as de Manhattam.

- Gosto desse clima, parece sempre inverno. Gosto especialmente das garoas que caem com freqüência – Gaara acomodou as mãos no bolso do casaco marrom que usava. Sentiu Sakura entrelaçar o braço no seu em busca de algum calor, ela tremia um pouco.

- Se eu soubesse que estaria tão gélido aqui fora teria colocado um casaco de verdade, não esse moletonzinho. Não sei como gostam desse tempo, eu o detesto! Parece sempre meio deprimente, um sol quente em uma praia Havaiana me parece bem mais acolhedor...

- Quer voltam para buscar um casaco mais quente? – Perguntou o ruivo levemente preocupado com os tremores dela, mas não abandonando o tom frio de sempre.

- Imagine, podemos terminar o passeio, eu posso agüentar...

- Melhor não, eu não quero que você fique doente. Levo você para conhecer o restante do jardim mais tarde. Vamos – Sakura sorriu derrotada e o acompanhou pelo de volta.

- Nunca pensei que o Gaara era romântico... e o pior de tudo, quando ele resolve o ser parece aqueles garotos melosos sabe?– Comentou Temari.

- Que exagero, ele só foi gentil, não vi nada de meloso no que ele fez, na verdade se eu fosse uma garota ia gostar que se preocupassem comigo assim como ele faz com a Sakura.

- O Gaara preocupado? Isso é o ápice de melosidade que uma pessoa fria como ele pode atingir!

- Você sabe muito bem que ele não é frio. O seu irmão é um cara legal...

- Eu nunca disse que ele não era, eu adoro aquela pedra de gelo mais que tudo – Temari abriu um largo sorriso e Shikamaru suspirou.

- Problemática...

- Ora! Será que você não tem outro adjetivo para se referir a mim? É sempre 'problemática' 'problemática' – Ela revirou os olhos – Acho que você tem é preguiça de pensar em outro adjetivo pra mim!

- Você também não é original, eu sou sempre 'o preguiçoso'...

- Isso não é verdade, eu uso todos os derivados da palavra, você nem isso!

- Você quer um adjetivo novo, é isso? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim!

- E porque não disse logo problemática? Tsc... – Shikamaru suspirou, ele já devia saber que lidar com ela era aprender a ler entrelinhas – Você também é incrivelmente bonita – Voltou a observar o céu.

- Bonita? - Temari o observou levemente surpresa, estava esperando algo como 'assustadora' ou 'escandalosa', não bonita. Foi ai que ela se lembrou... – Ah é verdade... havia esquecido que você está a fim de mim...

Ele permaneceu calado observando o céu cinza claro, suas orelhas estavam geladas e os dedos começaram a sentir a baixa temperatura de se encontrava. Não pode deixar de pensar no quanto aquela situação era constrangedora, o mesmo ocorreu com ela – Não é preciso estar apaixonado para perceber que você é muito bonita, acontece que quando se está acabamos ignorando o fato de você ser problemática e mandona e vemos apenas os lados positivos.

Ela sorriu de leve ainda se sentindo desconfortável com aquela conversa – Desde quando você se sente assim?

- Desde o início eu acho... só demorei para perceber... – Respondeu vagarosamente.

- É preguiçoso até pra isso... – Sussurrou ela – E por que você não fez nada até agora?! Você é muito lerdo mesmo – Ela riu e ele a olhou inexpressivo.

- Eu só queria que com você fosse diferente das outras – Ele desviou o olhar do céu e a olhou – Sem perceber eu me tornei um cara de uma garota só e eu não queria conseguir essa garota da mesma forma que fazia com as outras, dessa vez é diferente porque o que eu sinto por você é diferente. Tudo que eu não quero é ser apenas mais um dos 'homens de Temari'.

- Puxa...

- Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? 'Puxa'? Tsc... Problemática...

- Mas que coisa! Deixe-me pensar pô! Você ficou ai tagarelando e eu ainda estou processando tudo o que você falou – Respondeu nervosa.

- Pelo visto o lerdo aqui é outro, ou melhor, outra – Disse sorrindo de lado. Adorava irritá-la.

- Engano seu, eu apenas fui contagiada por essa sua lerdeza! No meu caso é temporário, já você vai ser lerdo por toda a eternidade! – Ela retrucou. Os dois se olharam por uns dois segundos antes de começarem a rir intensamente - Que discussão infantil essa a nossa...

Quando os risos cessaram voltaram a se olhar, agora sérios – Já processou? – Ele perguntou receoso. Ela já havia processado sim, na verdade ela vinha processando desde a noite em que descobriu que o amigo a amava, já havia até mesmo entendido que ela o queria tão bem quanto, mas ainda assim algo a impedia de simplesmente retribuir as palavras dele. Passado alguns instantes ele decidiu deixá-la pensar, pois afinal, ele não tinha pressa... – Está mesmo lerda hein? – Brincou – Vou deixá-la refletir e depois conversamos – Ele colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco verde musgo e lhe deu as costas.

- Para o seu próprio bem, pare de dizer que estou lerda – Ameaçou. Ele apenas acenou sem olhar trás e continuo o caminho. Ela observou os próprios pés, tinha que acabar logo com aquilo.

~.

- Florzinha, se esse é o seu vestido de madrinha mate-me agora! – Exclamou escandalosamente a mãe de Shizune, Petúnia.

- Tem algo errado com o meu vestido? – Perguntou Sakura insegura, já era a quarta vez que Petúnia a repudiava no dia. Temari desconfiava que a gorda mulher só estava pegando no pé de Sakura por esta estar substituindo sua filha mais velha, Misao, como madrinha, ela estava sendo igualmente chata com Shikamaru que substituirá o filho mais novo, Tonny.

- Se tem algo errado? Está tudo errado! Olha como esse vestido é justo! Você acha que tem corpo para um vestido desse jovenzinha?! – Insinuou incrédula.

"_Na realidade eu tenho sim piranha velha_" – O vestido não é tão justo assim Dona Petúnia – Respondeu Sakura forçando um sorriso.

- O vestido está ótimo Petúnia, deixe-a em paz, ainda precisa ir ver os canapés não? – Disse Temari já cansada da falação da mulher.

- Você é outra que tem mau gosto Lindinha, mas pelo menos você escolheu algo um pouco mais comportado. Eu vou descer, discutir com vocês já me cansou – A gorda mulher saiu de nariz empinado e acabou por esbarrar com Gaara no corredor.

- Ah Petúnia, estava com Sakura?

- Infelizmente estava sim, aquela coisinha cisma em usar um vestido curto daqueles, todo justinho! Ai senhor eu preciso de força para aturar algo assim... – Ela seguiu o corredor murmurando e reclamando baixinho, indignada. Gaara entrou no quarto de onde saiu Petúnia e encontrou a irmã e Sakura sentadas na cama, ambas com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ela me chamou de gorda! Será que ela já viu um espelho na vida?! Desculpa se ela não passa na porta e eu tenho o corpo da Catherine Zeta Jones! – Bradava Sakura.

- Piranha Enrugada! Disse que eu tenho mau gosto, imagine EU? MAU GOSTO? NUNCA! Acho que ela não sabe que eu fui eleita umas das dez adolescentes mais bem vestidas de toda Manhattam!

- T., ela nos chama pelo nome das meninas super poderosas, acha realmente que ela lê revistas de moda?

- Verdade né... é a coisa mais assustadora do mundo... Por que raios eu sou a Lindinha? Ela é a mais tosca e tapada de todas as três!!

- Deve ser por você ser loira T.

- Yo – Disse Gaara após alguns instantes parado sem ser notado.

- Gaara! – Sakura saltou da cama e deu um beijo na bochecha do ruivo – Que bom ver você, eu tive a pior manhã da minha vida!

- Imagino, ajudar nos preparativos do casamento deve ser mais chato do que assistir a cerimônia em si. Mas eu não vim aqui para isso, vim avisar que os outros já estão na cidade e que as despedidas de solteiro serão ainda hoje.

- Ah que bom! Vocês garotos vão para onde? – Temari se levantou e arrumou o vestido.

- O Pub favorito do Kankurou, acho que fica no centro.

- TEMARI! GAARA! SEUS AMIGOS ESTÃO AQUI! – Os gritos de Kankurou podiam ser ouvidos por toda casa.

- É melhor descermos então – Sakura sorriu.

~.

- Tem algum tipo de roupa específica para despedidas de solteiro, tipo, temos que ir arrumados? – Naruto examinava as três camisas sociais que trouxera, todas amarrotadas devido à mala bagunçada de onde saíram.

- Não Naruto, despedida de solteiro é o tipo de festa de onde você sai só de cueca, então não precisa de nada disso – Neji acabará de sair do banho e se juntou aos amigos no quarto de Gaara.

- Vamos a um bar e não a uma boate de strip-tease – Gaara revirou os olhos.

- Caro Gaara, nada me impede de ficar só de cuecas no fim da noite, se é que você me entende – Neji sorriu de forma maliciosa enquanto abotoava sua camisa branca de mangas curtas, era sua favorita e umas da que lhe caiam melhor, se é que algo pudesse não cair bem em um corpo perfeito como o dele.

- Ultimamente você tem falado mais do que tem feito, você ficou com um número realmente reduzido de garotas no ultimo mês – Zombou Shikamaru.

- É verdade, acho que você já está perdendo o jeito hein Neji – Sasuke gargalhou diante da expressão desgostosa do melhor amigo.

- Agora vocês estão fazendo média? Puta que pariu, cuidem da vida de vocês!

- Ui ficou nervosinhooo! – Naruto pulou para o lado de Neji e lhe deu um tapão nas costas enquanto riu em alto e bom som, o que só irritou ainda mais o moreno que tentava pentear os longos cabelos molhados.

- Gaara, estamos todos prontos. Devemos esperar você e seus amigos ou nos encontramos no pub? – Anunciou Kenji ao abrir a porta.

- Podem esperar, a boneca do Neji logo termina de se arrumar... é o que esperamos pelo menos – Gaara sorriu debochado. Neji bufou pensando _"É hoje" _e rolou os olhos terminando de se pentear. Kenji fechou a porta e seus passos puderam ser ouvidos enquanto este descia as escadas – Neji – O moreno se virou para encarar o ruivo – Eu estou falando sério, vai logo – Ordenou.

- Fica na sua Gaara.

- Eu to pronto! – Naruto sorriu para si mesmo no espelho – Fico ótimo de laranja! – Observava orgulhoso a camiseta laranja que vestia, a única que por milagre permanecia quase desamassada.

- Vocês estão ficando mais afeminados a cada dia – Sasuke jogou-se na poltrona azul marinho que ficava ao lado da cama de Gaara, estava ansioso para a despedida de solteiro, quase nada era mais prazeroso para ele do que beber com os amigos podendo conhecer garotas solteiras, bonitas e que nunca mais veria novamente – Acho que Gaara e eu somos os únicos inteiramente homens por aqui.

- Ei, eu não sou afeminado – Reclamou Shikamaru – Não estou achando cores que combinam comigo ou demorando trinta minutos para deixar o cabelo arrumado – Naruto e Neji lhe lançaram olhares gélidos.

- Você é gentil como uma velhinha Shikamaru, ou seja, afeminado – Explicou Sasuke. Shikamaru estava prestes a rebater porém a porta se abriu novamente.

- Gaara, vamos agora – Disse Kankurou com firmeza. Gaara olhou para Neji como se perguntasse 'podemos ir?'.

- Estou pronto, vamos logo – Neji se olhou uma ultima vez no espelho e liderou o grupo que o seguia para fora do quarto.

~~.

- Caramba, esse lugar está o máximo T.! – Comentou Sakura animada. Junto das quatro amigas elas desceram para a imensa sala de estar da casa dos Sabaku onde havia começado há pouco a despedida de solteira de Shizune. Os móveis de mogno tiram sido todos retirados e o espaço estava repleto de sofás e almofadas coloridos junto de cadeiras que cercavam as pequenas mesas redondas espalhadas por toda a sala. O bar contava com dois barmens que pareciam saídos de revista e garçons tão bonitos quanto passavam entre as convidadas oferecendo pequenos aperitivos. No centro da sala fora montado um palco redondo não muito extenso que ficava logo abaixo de um jogo de luzes coloridas. No canto se via o DJ que chegara atrasado e se apressava para arrumar seus equipamentos.

- Isso vai ser divertido – Ino sorria maliciosamente para um dos garçons que retribuiu o sorriso um pouco tímido. Era alto e moreno, lembrava um pouco Sasuke, tirando o fato de possuir o rosto quadrado tão comum aos ingleses.

- Nunca estive em uma despedida de solteira –Comentou Hinata com Tenten.

- Nem eu – Respondeu a morena sorrindo animadamente.

- Será que esse palco é pro stripper? – Ino desejava profundamente que sim.

- Vai ter stripper? – Perguntou Hinata corando.

- Hummm... não sei. A Shizune não disse nada sobre isso não – Temari pareceu pensativa.

- Duvido. A mãe dela teria um ataque se aparece um stripper aqui – Comentou Sakura distraída. Mas nem cinco segundos se passaram para que ela encarasse Temari, que retribuiu o olhar na mesma intensidade.

- ELA TERIA UM ATAQUE! – Exclamaram as duas. Temari correu em busca do celular e Sakura a seguiu, as outras três se entre olharam totalmente perdidas.

- Elas devem estar bolando alguma coisa – Disse Tenten.

- Pois que bolem, não faz diferença. Eu tenho uns garçons com quem flertar, com licença – Disse Ino desinteressada, seu olhar permanecia sobre o clone inglês de Sasuke.

~.

- Sasuke mermão, você sabe gueu te conzidero bagarai cara... sempre juntos sempre juntos! – Naruto levantou a caneca de cerveja, agora já praticamente vazia, para que Sasuke pudesse brindar com ele, porém Gaara tirou a caneca da mão do amigo antes que Sasuke pudesse bater sua caneca, esta cheia, na do loiro.

- Naruto você já bebeu demais cara, acho melhor você ir parando.

- Se liga Gaa...ara! Tamô só farreando uncadinhu – Sasuke entregou sua caneca pra Naruto – Toma aê cara, em nome da nossa amizade.

- Digo o mesmo pra você Sasuke, já chega – Tirou novamente a caneca da mão de Naruto – Vocês já tomaram cada um por volta de onze canecas cheias, sem contar o copo de whisky servido na entrada.

- Talvez fosse melhor que voltassem pra casa, se ficarem só vão dar trabalho – Sugeriu Shikamaru antes de bocejar.

- Eu não vou deixar nenhum deles tocar no meu carro no estado em que estão – Retrucou Gaara desgostoso com a possibilidade de ter seu carro amassado.

- Eu os levo para casa, eu bebi só umas quatro canecas, estou em condições de dirigir.

- Shikamaru não estrague a sua diversão por eles, vamos largá-los no carro que logo eles dormem – Disse Gaara enquanto empurrava Naruto que teimava em tentar abraçá-lo.

- Podem vomitar no seu carro – Shikamaru sorriu vitorioso ao ver Gaara empalidecer – Já passa das três da manhã, tive festa o bastante por hoje. Assim Neji e você podem ficar o tempo que quiserem – Shikamaru observou Neji que ao longe podia ser visto rodeado de três garotas e diversas canecas vazias.

- Obrigado então Shikamaru, aqui estão as chaves, nós voltamos no carro com meu pai – Gaara se afastou, mas antes tirou outra caneca das mãos de Naruto.

- Ôbrigadü memo Shikamaroou, você é um cara legal pra porra! – Naruto bateu nas costas de Shikamaru e esse apenas revirou os olhos.

- Eu nem to tão mal assim – Reclamou Sasuke.

- Calem a boca os dois antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Sério memo, considero cêis bagarai!

~.

- Ele deve chegar a qualquer minuto T., precisamos nos certificar de que assistiremos o espetáculo na primeira fila – Comentou Sakura enquanto as duas atravessavam a sala de estar agora totalmente repleta de mulheres que variavam de dezesseis à oitenta e dois, como era o caso da avó Sabaku.

- Não sabia que tinha interesse em shows desse tipo S. – Disse Temari mesmo sem se surpreender.

- Não me refiro ao stripper e sim à mãe de Shizune!

- Aaah bom. Já tem o número do pronto socorro fácil em caso de acidentes? – Perguntou a loira, o que fez as duas rirem gostosamente.

- T.! S! Tem um homem ai na porta pedindo por vocês, disse se chamar Ed – Era Tenten acompanhada de Hinata.

- Duas horas atrasado, mas finalmente chegou! Meninas, por favor, mantenham uma cadeira perto da senhora Petúnia – Disse Sakura antes de seguir aos cochichos com Temari até a porta da casa.

- Já conseguiu descobrir o que essas duas estão tramando? – Pediu Hinata.

- Não cheguei nem perto – Respondeu Tenten desapontada – Mas acredito que logo descobriremos do que se trata.

- Bem, parece que tem sim uma cadeira perto da dona Petúnia, será que elas estão preocupadas com a saúde dela? Afinal sendo ela de idade um pouco avançada e bem gorda como é não devia estar bebendo tanto.

- HAHA – Tenten riu alto – Você é boazinha demais H., as chances delas usarem a cadeira como arma contra a broaca velha são gritantemente maiores do que elas se preocuparem com ela.

Hinata assentiu um pouco sem jeito, estava se roendo de curiosidade, todas as vezes que ela viu Sakura e Temari se unirem para alguma coisa durante o ano que se passou a levaram para risadas sem fim ou furadas enormes. De repente as luzes da sala baixaram provocando focos de conversas entre as mulheres da sala, algumas surpresas, outras curiosas. Petúnia começou a reclamar alto culpando os organizadores que contratou para cuidar de todos os detalhes da festa, entretanto suas reclamações, mesmo que bastante audíveis, foram cobertas pela alta música que começara a tocar, era hora do show.

Quando Ed entrou no palco as conversas se intensificaram. Ele era um homem decisivamente bonito, o cabelo loiro raspado intensificava seus traços fortes que combinavam com os olhos que pendiam do cinza para o azul. Não era muito alto e tinha o corpo definido. Bastou ele começar a dançar para que boa parte das mulheres começasse a gritar, todas parecendo animadas com a idéia de um homem lindo daqueles dando um show particular para elas. Hinata corou instantaneamente, algo nele a lembrou Naruto. Tenten não pode se segurar e riu da situação em que se encontrava, estava cercada de mulheres extasiadas que a empurravam para poder chegar mais perto do palco e enquanto isso um homem tirava a roupa e rebolava bem a sua frente, era realmente divertido.

- Cadê ela? Cadê a Petúnia?! – Sakura perguntou as amigas enquanto seu olhar percorria toda a sala tentando achar uma protuberância gorda e loira entre todas aquelas mulheres.

- Estava perto do bar quando as luzes baixaram – Informou Hinata. Sakura olhou para Temari e elas se infiltraram pelo montante de mulheres ainda atentas a qualquer sinal de Petúnia.

- Meeeeeeeeeeldeeeeels! Que homem é aquele lá em cima? – Ino gritou ao se aproximar das amigas – Presente divino! Ai lá em casa!

- S. e T. que o contrataram.

- Só podia né, Shizune é careta e puritana demais pra isso – Ino não desgrudou o olhar de Ed nem um segundo – Anda, nós vamos subir lá pra dançar com ele! – Puxou Hinata e Tenten pelo pulso.

- Nem de brincadeira! – Tenten puxou o braço se soltando.

- Aaaah vamos logo Tenten! Olha lá, já tem duas no palco – Apontou para duas garotas, amigas de faculdade de Shizune, que dançavam e apalpavam Ed tentando tirar uma casquinha – Eu também quero poxa!

- Vai sozinha então e ...

- MAS NÃO É POSSÍVEL!- As três olharam assustadas para o lado e focaram Temari e Sakura que observavam o palco com expressões estranhas, num mix de surpresa e horror. Não foi difícil descobrir porque, Petúnia havia subido no palco e lá estava rebolando e se esfregando em Ed. Ino deixou o queixo cair estupefata. Tenten riu intensamente. Hinata olhou para o chão envergonhada – ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER COMO UMA ELA PODE REAGIR ASSIM? – Temari gritava irritada ao se juntar as outras.

- Eu jurava que ela ia ter um ataque do coração e agora ela esta lá encoxando o stripper! Como pode?! – Sakura estava completamente derrotada, aquela mulher era incompreensível.

- Olha lá Tenten! Até aquela gordura pré-histórica está se aproveitando da situação, por que nós não estamos?!

- Não é porque uma senhora como ela está fazendo que eu tenho que fazer também I. – Tenten ainda ria da situação toda.

- Ela é uma velha tarada! – exclamou Temari em choque ao ver Petúnia baixando as calças de Ed – Eu podia ter me poupado disso, ah se podia!

- Eu não vou deixar ela se aproveitar sozinha, estou subindo lá agora, e vocês vem comigo – Ino puxou Tenten e Hinata novamente, mas agora sem resistência, pois Tenten ainda estava rindo sem parar não podendo nem notar aonde ia.

- Meus olhos T.! Meus olhos! – Sakura franzia a testa e fechou os olhos em expressão azeda.

- Eu nunca vou tirar essa imagem da minha cabeça S., mas que nojo!

- Parece que o plano falhou.

- Disso eu tenho certeza, mas e agora como esquecer uma cena tão grotesca? – Temari desviou o olhar do palco e o pousou sobre Sakura.

- Só conheço um jeito T., beber até não poder se lembrar de mais nada – Respondeu Sakura – Acompanha-me?

- Vou passar dessa vez S., estou um pouco indisposta – Temari passou as mãos no cabelo e suspirou, odiou não poder ter se vingado de Petúnia e odiou mais ainda a si mesma por ter adicionado à suas memórias a lembrança daquela mulher se esfregando num homem de vinte seis anos.

- Humm, que pena, adoro me embriagar com você – Sakura riu.

- Se isso foi um elogio eu agradeço – Temari riu também – Estarei por ai se precisar de mim.

- Oook, mas acredito que não vou precisar não – As duas sorriram e se separaram, Sakura foi em direção ao bar e Temari seguiu para a varanda.

~.

- A festa delas parece estar animada – Comentou Shikamaru quando entraram na casa dos Sabaku. Podiam ouvir risos e uma música animada vindo da sala.

- UHUUUUL! Vamô pra festa também! – Naruto tentou correr para sala, mas Shikamaru o segurou.

- Você não vai a festa alguma, vai pro quarto tomar um banho – Disse autoritário.

- Shikamaru? – Hinata aproximou-se ao ouvir a voz conhecida – Mas o que você estão fazendo aqui? A festa de vocês acabou mais cedo?

- Não, ainda vai longe. Vim trazer esses dois aqui, já estavam começando a dar trabalho.

- Ai Naruto, você bebeu tanto assim? – Ela aproximou-se do loiro preocupada.

- Só uncadinho Hinata-chan, mas ó – Ele girou e perdeu o equilíbrio só não caindo por Hinata segurá-lo pela cintura – To bem.

- Estou vendo – Ela lançou um olhar cúmplice para Shikamaru que apenas deu de ombros – Eu tomo conta dele Shika.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, volte pra festa.

- Imagine, eu já estou ficando com dor de cabeça por causa da música alta, pelo menos assim eu tenho motivos para me afastar sem a I. reclamar – Hinata sorriu e Shikamaru aceitou de bom grado a oferta, realmente não queria ficar de babá de bêbado, ainda mais se esse bêbado era Naruto – Vamos Naruto você precisa de um bom banho não é? – O sorriso de Hinata foi tão meigo que Naruto sentiu-se amolecer por dentro.

- Você é tão bonitinha Hinata – Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e abriu seu típico sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Ela corou e o puxou para subir as escadas sem poder realmente olhar pra ele.

- Agora só me falta dar um jeito em você – Shikamaru olhou para Sasuke que o encarou mal-humorado.

- Eu já estou bem, como havia dito eu não estava tão mal, só vou até cozinha tomar alguma coisa para minha dor de cabeça e estarei como novo – Afirmou Sasuke.

- Faça como quiser – Shikamaru suspirou, o que faria agora? Olhou a porta que dava para o escritório e decidiu descansar um pouco no confortável sofá que existia na sala. E assim o fez. Sasuke seguiu o corredor comprido que levava a cozinha, observou a sala onde ocorria a festa, o enorme número de mulheres bonitas reergueu suas energias, tinha valido a pena voltar pra casa mais cedo. Chegando ao fim do corredor adentrou na cozinha em buscar de qualquer coisa que o fizesse melhorar da dor de cabeça forte que sentia e viu, encostada ao balcão de mármore, remédio melhor que qualquer aspirina.

~.

Shikamaru deitou-se no confortável sofá e só então percebeu como estava cansado, ajeitou-se na melhor posição que pode e não demorou a adormecer. A luz apagada, a porta fechada que bloqueava boa parte da música, tudo estava a seu favor naquela hora, poderia dormir em paz.

Acordou num sobressalto quando as luzes acenderam, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que adormecera, mas pode sentir ao levar as mãos ao rosto que seu braço estava dormente por ter sido usado de apoio para sua cabeça.

- Perdoe-me – Ele seguiu a voz conhecida e apertou os olhos para se acostumar à luz. Lá estava ela, apoiada na parede ao lado da porta com um sorriso traquina – Não sabia que estava aqui, **dormindo**... Seu preguiçoso.

- Temari... – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que bocejava, ainda se sentia cansado.

- Você é mesmo estranho Shika, em vez de curtir com seus amigos está dormindo no escritório – Ela sentou ao lado dele e observou de canto.

- Eu não estou mais em pique de festas – Bocejou – Que horas são?

- Cinco e meia, nenhum dos homens voltou e apenas umas quinze mulheres foram embora, pelo visto a festa ainda vai longe – Respondeu indiferente.

- Tcs... Problemático – Ele suspirou. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Ela se sentia bem com aquele silêncio, os dois não precisavam conversar, palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias. Os anos de convivência teceram uma intimidade grande entre eles, se entendiam por olhares, por gestos, de nada serviam as palavras, para eles o silêncio era reconfortante, acolhedor e extremamente agradável.

- Sabe, hoje eu contratei um stripper – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – A intenção era irritar a Petúnia, mas no fim o feitiço voltou-se contra mim, a velha ficou toda assanhada dançando com ele.

- Grotesco – Ele enrugou a testa enquanto a imagem se formou em sua mente.

- É – Ela gargalhou com vontade, tinha sido uma idéia idiota. Ele ficou a encará-la com expressão séria, observava aquele sorriso que cabia perfeitamente no rosto alvo dela, largo e que mesmo que não fosse intenção dela, sempre parecia debochado. Era o sorriso mais bonito que já vira, não tinha dúvidas. Temari sentiu as bochechas arderem ao perceber o olhar dele, mas em vez de desviar de seu olhar penetrante apenas o encarou de volta, na mesma intensidade. Silêncio novamente. Ele se aproximou sem desviar o olhar. Ela arfou.

_"Enfim, o momento certo" _– Aproximou-se ainda mais. Segurou uma das mãos dela entre as suas – _"Sempre tão macias"._

_"Desde quando respirar é tão difícil? Mas que droga Shikamaru!" –_ Sentiu o calor vindo das mãos dele quando ele tocou seu rosto com delicadeza. Ela fechou os olhos. Arfou novamente.

"_Então é isso..." –_ Encostou sua testa na dela e fechou seus olhos. Tomou os lábios dela com calma, demorando-se o máximo que pode. Separaram-se, porém os olhos permaneceram fechados, ambos respiravam lentamente.

- Gentil demais Shikamaru – Ela levou suas mãos ao pescoço dele e o puxou de volta, agora para um beijo voraz. Ele levou seus braços a cintura dela e grudou seus corpos, o contato o fez sentir uma corrente elétrica, o que ele ignorou totalmente quando ela pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Temari tinha as rédeas da situação, colocou todo o desejo que sentia naquele beijo fogoso. Soltou os cabelos dele, presos no típico rabo de cavalo alto, ele soltou os cabelos dela, presos em um coque. Sentiu-se embriagado pelo cheio que veio desses. Separaram-se novamente, agora ofegantes.

- Apressado demais... Temari – Ele sorriu torto.

- Como se você estivesse achando ruim – Ela sorriu maliciosamente e o empurrou devagar com uma das mãos o fazendo deitar sobre o sofá – Se ficarmos no seu ritmo não há noite longa o suficiente – Ela subiu sobre ele, o sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto.

- Eu não sou tão devagar – Revirou os olhos.

- Você não sabe ir direto ao ponto.

- E você não sabe fazer sem ir direto ao ponto – Ela o olhou irritada e ele sorriu vitorioso – Podemos fazer do seu jeito se assim desejar.

- Sinceramente Shikamaru, eu quero apenas que você cale a boca – Ela sorriu e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha direita dele – Estamos combinados? – Sussurrou.

Ele não respondeu, apenas mudou suas posições de forma rápida, ação que a surpreendeu. Agora por cima dela beijou-a energicamente, com certa autoridade – Façamos do seu jeito então, mas eu estou no comando – E voltou a beijá-la.

~.

Sakura levantou a cabeça antes apoiada na bancada da cozinha e observou Sasuke sentar-se ao seu lado. O olhou por alguns instantes, não sabia se era porque havia bebido demais ou porque já estava com sono ou simplesmente por ser verdade, mas Sasuke naquele momento lhe pareceu o homem mais bonito que já vira. Vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa preta com três botões abertos, deixando a mostra o abdômen definido levemente bronzeado da viagem à Califórnia que fizera semanas antes com o irmão. Os cabelos escuros estavam desalinhados e sua testa estava um pouco suada, ela também sentia calor, porém mais uma vez não pode definir o motivo, talvez estivesse realmente quente ou o calor vinha do fato dele estar tão próximo.

- Sabe, eu bebi demais – Disse com voz rouca.

- Eu também – Ela fitou a pia da cozinha desejando como nunca molhar o rosto com água gelada.

- Lembra-se da ultima vez que ficamos bêbados e sozinhos no mesmo cômodo?

- Se você se refere do dia em que eu dormi com você sendo você o namorado na minha melhor amiga, eu me lembro perfeitamente – Disse um pouco ressentida, ainda se sentia extremamente culpada pelo ocorrido.

- Se a Ino não fosse minha namorada naquela época, ainda sim você se arrependeria?

- De forma alguma. Eu lhe amava Sasuke.

- Hoje eu percebo que escolhi a garota errada – Ela o olhou surpresa – Eu devia ter escolhido você, Sakura, naquele dia, há dois anos atrás...

**FlashBack on.**

_Sakura estava sentada na escada da escola, preocupava-se com a curta saia do uniforme que não a deixava sentar-se tranqüila. Tinha um espelho na mão e nervosa tentava deixar seu cabelo o mais alinhado possível. Quando Ino sentou-se ao seu lado sentiu-se um pouco angustiada, a amiga diferente dela parecia extremamente confiante, tinha um sorriso no rosto e os cabelos louros perfeitamente lisos e brilhantes presos, uma maquiagem leve ressaltava seus belos olhos azuis e ela parecia não se importar com a altura que a saia tomou quando cruzou as pernas. Ela estava simplesmente perfeita. Foi só ai, nesse pequeno instante, que Sakura temeu perder para a melhor amiga._

_- Então é hoje né? – Ino comentou de forma leviana, sorrindo simpática._

_- Pois é... – Sakura observou o céu tentando se manter um pouco mais calma, ela não ia perder, não podia perder para __**Ino**__, elas eram melhores amigas desde criança e as duas viviam sempre em disputas, mas dessa vez era diferente. Disputavam o amor do mesmo garoto, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sabia que Ino gostava muito de Sasuke, mas também sabia que ela jamais sentiria o que ela sentia. Sakura amava Sasuke, com todas as suas forças._

_Permaneceram ali sentadas juntas por uns cinco minutos sem dizer uma palavra se quer, podia-se palpar a tensão entre elas, dali a alguns minutos saberiam quem ele havia escolhido, uma delas perderia e Sakura queria poder estar confiante que esta não seria ela, mas não conseguia, não com a Ino-modelo-de-garota-perfeita como rival. _

_- É a hora da verdade – Shikamaru disse a Sasuke enquanto se aproximavam da escada onde as duas esperavam._

_- Você tem que relaxar cara, você escolheu certo, a mais gostosa e safada é sempre a mais gostosa e safada – Neji parecia indiferente._

_- Ainda acho a Sakura melhor que a Ino, ela parece gostar mesmo de você Sasuke._

_- Não de ouvidos a ele Sasuke, ele é o molengão que até hoje não conseguiu tirar nem uma casquinha da Temari!_

_- E você é o idiota que só está contra a Sakura porque sabe que ela nunca vai te dar bola._

_Sasuke permaneceu calado, totalmente alheio a discussão dos amigos, odiava a idéia de ter que machucar Sakura, ele gostava muito da amiga, mas Ino tinha o porte que ele queria, no auge de seus quinze anos estar com a garota mais sexy de toda a escola com certeza lhe dava pontos positivos, principalmente com seu irmão mais velho que sempre pegava no seu pé por não se aproveitar da fama boa que os Uchiha tinham com as mulheres. Deixou os amigos a discutir e seguiu para a escada com o coração na mão._

**FlashBack off.**

- Não sabe o quanto eu chorei naquela noite – Sakura observava os próprios pés e sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, era como se os sentimentos daquele dia voltassem a tona. Culpou a bebida por isso.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Você sempre foi a melhor escolha.

- Agora é tarde Sasuke, já se passaram dois anos, dois anos! Se eu fosse mesmo a escolha certa não teria ficado com a Ino por todo esse tempo – Amaldiçoou a si mesma por não poder evitar o tom angustiado em sua voz, queria pelo menos uma vez não ser tão transparente.

- Se lembra do que eu lhe disse no começo do ano, no seu quarto de hotel?

- Você estava a delirar.

- Não estava não – Ele começou a se irritar, não com ela e sim consigo mesmo, não gostava do caminho daquela conversa – Sakura – Ele se pôs em frente a ela e decidiu continuar, não importa as conseqüências do que diria, ele apenas o faria – Depois da noite que passamos juntos eu realmente fiquei confuso, você ficou gravada em mim, e a Ino não tinha mais graça, garota nenhuma tinha.

- Agora vai me dizer que se apaixonou por mim? – Ela diz sarcástica.

- Não, eu não estou apaixonado por você – Ela o olhou curiosa, já não fazia idéia do porque de tudo aquilo – Mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa. Aquela noite significou alguma coisa Sakura, algo lá no fundo me diz que deveríamos nos dar uma chance!

- Sasuke por que você está fazendo toda essa cena? Você não é assim! Onde está o Sasuke mulherengo, sarcástico e farrista? Para que todo esse discurso? Se quiser me cantar faça isso do seu modo convencional – Sua voz ainda soava amargurada. _"Droga!"._

- Esse é o Sasuke de todo mundo, o seu Sasuke é este que esta aqui pedindo por uma segunda oportunidade. O mesmo Sasuke com quem você cresceu, o mesmo Sasuke por quem você se apaixonou.

- Isso é absurdo.

- Não, não é.

- Você realmente bebeu demais.

- Já estou sóbrio, minha cabeça ainda dói mas...er...bem, o ponto é, estou sóbrio. Uma chance Sakura, apenas uma.

- Estou com o Gaara agora.

- Não oficialmente.

- Não sou uma qualquer.

- Eu bem sei disso. Você me dá mais uma noite e se depois disso ainda quiser o Gaara eu prometo jamais olhar para você como mulher de novo. Mas acho que não será necessário, tenho certeza que você também vai sentir o que eu sinto.

- Por que raios toda vez que eu bebo demais eu acabo nos seus braços?

- Por que no fundo você já sabe que esse é o seu lugar.

~.

**Hello Upper East Sidders! Andei meio sumida nos últimos dias, estou ciente disso. Mas que culpa tenho eu se os meus assuntos estão viajando? Entretanto eu vou estar de volta para informá-los de tudo muito em breve. Aguardem.**

**Vocês sabem que me amam.**

**Xoxo. Gossip Girl.**

**~.**

Tardou mas chegou, er...

Devo dizer que eu gostei bastante desse capítulo, principalmente do Flashback :D Peço desulpas de novo por não conseguir escrever hentai uu'

Esse capítulo, em homenagem à umas amigas minhas, teve o SasuSaku o/ *vai ser morta pelos fãs de GaaSaku* O destino da Sakura ainda está turbulento, assim como o da Tenten x.x'

A música que me inspirou pra esse capítulo foi "Spotlight" do Mutemath, a letra não tem nada a ver com o capítulo mas de certa forma me inspirou (?). (Biia-Swan, você que assim como eu ama Crepúsculo vai reconhecer a música, faz parte da trilha sonora do filme :D ).

Em alguns dias estarei começando a faculdade então vou correr com o novo capítulo, mas gente eu peço encarecidamente as reviews de vocês, poooor favor façam-me feliz HAHA

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Bruna Lopes, Fabito,Sakura-EvansPotter, Brittykaahl3, Hullopallosa, Anna Masen Cullen, Saah-chan [Saah and Sasu] (SasuSaku especial pra você), Biia-Swan. **

Por hoje é só 'fellas'!

Story Alert?

**REVIEWS**, poooor favor *olhos pidoes*

Beijinho, **xoxo.**

/nãomeabandonem.


End file.
